


On the Fragile Feather of Hope

by Luneth



Series: Feathers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angels are Dicks, Depression, Eridan receiving loving care and support from his friends, Eridan with Alpha Humans, Eridan's are anyways, Gang politics, Gen, Humanstuck, Mental slurs, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Torture, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan knows several things for certain. One, he has no friends. He found that out the hard way. Two, magic is fake and it always will be, the angelic creatures that float around him are hallucinations, the mark that appeared on his hand is a prank that will wash out eventually, and the girl following him around and telling him otherwise is crazy.</p><p>In which Eridan goes on a journey of strange powers, gangs, unlikely friendships, and way too many people trying to fuck him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince is Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan has a strange dream, get's a weird mark, and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Figured I should get around to posting this.  
> This is kinda dark compared to the other stuff I've posted. I'm not sure how good I am at writing this kind of stuff to be honest but I'll try my best not to make it too cliche or inaccurate. But it's not completely serious. Plenty of funny stuff happens too. Promise.
> 
> ALSO I got a tumblr page just for my fanfics! So if you want to see some cool art or stuff about my stories check out lunethwrites.tumblr.com. Messages would be awesome too. Thanks! ^^

The rain spattered against the window as Eridan drummed his pencil against the desk and stared out at the grey city landscape. The teacher droned on about the literary significance of whatever book they had been reading. He couldn’t bother to even pretend to be paying attention.

“Kanaya?” He twitched, then watched out of the corner of his eye as the girl across the room stood up to read the next passage. She was tall and thin, with dark skin and short black hair. Her voice was clear and concise as she recited. He dropped his head to stare down at his notes until she stopped. Listening to her still made his face sting a bit sometimes. He ran his hand down it, tracing the cuts that had healed months ago. Sometimes he caught himself wondering if the same thing happened to her; if her gut twisted occasionally from where he’d punched her.

The bell sounded. He took his time putting his stuff away so he was the last one out of the room then got up and headed for his science class, keeping to the wall and out of the mass of students moving through the hall.

His stomach hurt. He was pretty good at ignoring it by now, but even so he ended up clutching at his abdomen through the pocket in his violet hoodie. It was usually a dull ache, but recently he’d been hit with stronger pangs. It wasn’t enough to keep him from getting to science class though.

He slid into his preferred seat by the window and was just about to turn his attention back outside when a loud thump beside him jerked his head over.

“Yo!” A girl with neon pink eyes flashed him a friendly grin. Her strawberry blond hair was chin length and swooped outwards at the tips. “I heard we’re doin a lab today so wanna partner up?” He scowled, then dug around his brain a bit until a name floated into his mind: Roxy Lalonde.

“I usually work on my own.” He muttered.

“Aw, c’mon!” She batted at his shoulder. “It’ll be fun. I heard you’re super into science!” He made an uninterested noise as his eyes strayed back out the window. The teacher came in an announced they were, indeed doing a lab, and paired people with who they were next to.

“Sssweeeeeet!” She tugged at his sleeve. “You like that table, right?” He jerked his sleeve away and shoved himself up to go to the indicated table.

“Alright!” The chipper girl strapped her safety googles on and drummed her hands on the table, studying the materials. “What’ve we gots here?” He scanned through the instructions.

“We’re bondin some shit.”

“Ahh k.” She leaned over to rest her chin on the table and study the Bunsen burner. “Fire huh?”

“Mm.” He slid the matches over to her. “I’ll measure out the stuff.”

“Cool.” She turned the gas on, “So, what color do you think it’s gonna turn? I’m guessin cobalt.” He grunted again, slipping the powders into the test tube.

“You forgot your safety goggles by the way.” He rolled his eyes. She nudged him in the arm. “C’mon, those huge frames might not protect ya from everything!” He finally turned to glare at her.

“Look. I just want to get this **done** , ok?” She blinked, then shrugged and turned back to her work.

“K, fine. But you still gotta put your goggles on.” He obeyed out of the sheer hope she wouldn’t have anything else to bother him about. Now looking through the oversized plastic glasses, he continued his work, thankful she had given up chatting with him.

The rest of the day slid by and eventually the afternoon found him letting himself into his apartment. The soft clicking echoed through the silent rooms. He locked the door behind him and thumped down on the couch over a pile of clothes. He turned the TV on and sat back, passively soaking up the latest news story or beer commercial. Slowly the hours went by and the sun faded behind the closed curtains as he absentmindedly did his homework and listened to the show. When he finished he checked his phone. Late enough to turn in, he supposed.

His stomach growled when he stood up, so he headed over to the small kitchen and grabbed a cup of instant ramen out of the cupboard. He flicked the water on, still listening to the news. Some weird vandalism downtown. An assault down by the popular bar. Worry over dangerous bacteria in packaged food.

His hand burned.

He swore, yanking it away from the hot stream before shoving the handle over to cold. He stuck it under the cool water, wincing a bit at the burn. After the feeling had subsided a bit he dried it and checked for damage. At first he thought he might have actually somehow burned the skin off, showing white bone underneath, but after a beat he realized he just had some weird mark on his skin. His scowled and looked down at the washcloth before scrubbing at it again. It stayed where it was like a tattoo. He turned it towards the light. It looked like two delicate wings fanning out over the back of his hand. He scratched at it, but it was firmly printed on his skin.

 _“What the literal fuck.”_ The student attempted several more scrubs with the rag before giving up. He left his noodles on the counter and headed off to bed.

 

000

 

He wandered through an empty street of cobblestone. Gothic architecture rose up on either side around him, their tall spires making him feel claustrophobic and boxed in. The buildings were devoid of color, lit with only deep black or stark white. His footsteps echoed loudly as he went, the only sound in the world.

Suddenly a flash of white hissed past him, zipping down the street and disappearing around a corner. He felt a chill shoot up his spine, but continued on to follow after it.

He caught more slivers of white flying far over his head, all heading toward one direction. He tried to follow them, picking his way between the castles.

His stomach started to ache and soft whispers floated down to his ears. They were too quiet at first, but gradually the grew louder as he walked and he could pick out a single phrase repeated over and over.

_“The Prince.”_

_“The Prince.”_

_“The Prince.”_

His eyes narrowed and he picked up his pace. Eventually he arrived at a large colosseum. Swarms of the creature twisted around above. He walked in, keeping behind the pillars under the stands and listening.

_“The Prince.”_

_“The Prince.”_

_“The Prince!”_

_“He’s here!”_

_“He’s finally here!”_

They chattered insistently. He peeked around a pillar, trying to catch if anyone was out in the arena, but the space was empty. A loud screech pierced the air from behind him and he whirled around. One of the creatures was rushing toward him. This close, he could make out a snake-like body, with feathered wings and a short snout with no eyes, but a mouth full of sharp teeth. He slammed his back against the pillar as it reared up and hissed into his face.

_“The Prince is awake.”_

He bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and soaked with sweat. He groaned and clutched at his stomach before glanced at the clock. It was just past 3am. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before lying down again, but sleep evaded him for the rest of the night. The hours ticked by and eventually the sun was peeking out between his blinds.

His alarm clock went off. He shoved himself up and smacked it before shambling off to the bathroom to shower.

 

000

 

The cold air curled around him as he walked to school, shielded by his thick hoodie. He ignored the others on the street, keeping his eyes glued to the sidewalk and plodding along. He thought he heard someone hiss something behind him but he ignored it. It came again, louder, and he turned around to glare at whoever it was. An empty street greeted him. His brow furrowed and he turned back to keep walking, but froze in his tracks instead.

One of the…creatures from his dream was there, swirling around in the air several feet ahead of him. It turned its head toward him and gave a low growl.

 _“That it.”_ He let his hands drop to his sides. _“I’m officially insane.”_ He continued walking, glaring ahead of him. _“They’ll lock me in an asylum now.”_ The monster followed along beside him, gliding through the air like a shark in water.

 _“Prince.”_ He ignored it; no use giving a hallucination attention. _“Our Prince.”_ He increased his pace.

 _“We waited so long.”_ A tinge of unmistakable anger entered its voice. _“You abandoned us. Left us.”_ He began to read every sign he could see, trying to make it go away. _“We will not leave. You cannot escape us.”_

His school appeared around the corner. He sorely hoped it would be a good distraction.

 _“They aren’t real.”_ He repeated it over and over in his head as he trudged through the door. _“Not real, not real, not real.”_ He reached for the doorknob to his class and realized with a jolt the white mark was still on his hand. He growled and shoved it into his pockets, trying to force down the growing frustration running through his body.

He thumped down in his seat, pulling his hoodie sleeve over the back of his hand and steeling himself for another school-day struggle.

 

000

 

Roxy attempted to chat with him in class again. He offered a few one word answers as they finished up the lab.

“Yo,” She leaned back to look out the window at the cloudy sky, “you think it’ll clear up by the time school’s out?”

“Sure.” He answered, tapping the material out of the glass beaker. A sharp voice hissed behind him.

_“No.”_

_“For the love of-”_ He resisted rolling his eyes and threw his attention into the lab. _“It isn’t **real** don’t pay attention to it. It can’t bother you that-” _His thoughts went blank with pain as a jaw crammed with sharp fangs sunk into his shoulder. He howled and dropped the beaker, stumbling backwards and twisting out of the hold. The creature released him to hiss in his face.

“Holy shit!” Roxy stepped forward and grabbed his arm, studying his face with alarm and concern. “Hey, you o-”

“I burned myself.” He gasped. “S’cuse me.” He broke out of her grip and walked swiftly to the sink. He ran ice-cold water over the mark on his hand, which had started to tingle again, and dragged slow ragged breaths through his teeth. A voice behind him made him jump.

“You need to go to the nurse?”

“No.” He yanked his hoodie sleeve over his hand and spun around to face his lab partner. “I’m fine. Sorry let’s finish up.” She gave him an odd look. He scowled back to try and throw off her concern. Eventually she just sighed and shrugged.

“K. I’ll grab another beaker.”

 

000

 

_“They’re all going to think you’re insane.”_

_“Shutupshutupshutup…”_ Eridan’s face was a continuous snarl as he hurried down the sidewalk, ignoring the dull ache in his stomach and shoulder. The creature glided after him, toothed jaws chattering together.

_“They’re all going to think you’re insane and lock you up and tie you to a table and-”_

“Shut **up**.” He snapped, then glanced around to make sure no one was around. “I just, ugh.” He shook his head and leaned against a building, holding his stomach. “I’m not going to listen to you. You’re just in my head.”

A faint clatter directed his attention over to the alley. He groaned. Figures there would be someone hanging around to hear him say that.

“Uh…” He crept over to the entrance, hoping it would just be a cat or something. “Hello?” He peeked around the corner. The only movement was an overturned trashcan, rocking gently.

 _“Alright.”_ He propped his arm against the wall, _“Just a…”_ His eyebrows shot up as a dark shape crept over the fallen can. It was too big to be a cat or raccoon, and his first thought was some toddler that had been covered in dark gunk. As it stumbled toward him he decided it was definitely not human. It crouched on two squat legs, with a thick torso and long arms that ended in hooked claws. Two glittering white slits seemed to be its eyes and some kind of horns or protrusions sat on its head. It was either covered in or made of some kind of black slime. Its face shifted and a mouth opened up to hiss at him, revealing sharp white teeth.

Eridan stared dumbfounded at the sight before him, jaw hanging open as he fought to process what the hell that thing was. Before any answer could come to him it leapt for him. He jerked his fist back to punch it then at the last second threw his arms up in a cross over his face. It latched onto his left arm and sunk its teeth in, trying to rip and tear through the heavy hoodie.

“The fuck?!” He snarled and slammed his fist against it head. It hit something solid under the slime and the creature jerked but didn’t cease its attack. He flung his arm out and sent it bouncing back into the alley.

“Jesus Christ.” He rubbed at the sore spot. His head snapped up as a shuffling announced it was ready for round two.

“Alright slimeball.” He clenched his right fist as it scrambled forward again. “I’m ready for ya.” It charged forward. He lunged to meet it and swung for its head.

His fist was burning with white fire when it collided with the monster. He yelped and jerked back, waving it wildly to try and put it out. The fire faded and he tentatively brought it close to examine. Etched on all over his hand were images of white feathers. They curved around his fingers and across his palm, ending at this wrist. He swallowed and stared as they slowly faded back into his skin. The winged mark on the back of his hand remained.

 _“…This is all just another hallucination.”_ He turned back to look at the creature. It was gone, leaving just a black stain on the ground. He turned to stumble back to the street. _“I’m going batshit crazy.”_ He shuffled across the street, eyes dull and unfocused. _“Everything is fucked up.”_ A loud honk turned his head to the right. A hummer was screeching toward him, horn blaring. His legs twitched as if to run, but in his head, his mind was methodically listing facts.

_“You have no friends. You have no goals. You’re going crazy.”_

Something crashed into him from the side and the next thing he knew he was rolling across the street with someone’s arms wrapping tight around him. They came to a stop and the hold on him loosened. He sat up to find Roxy crouching over beside him, smudged with streaks of dirt from the road and rubbing her head.

“Woo!” She straightened up, then smacked her hands on her hips with a grin. “That was a helluva ride!” She leaned forward to offer him her hand. “Yo, you alright?”

“…Guess so.” He grunted and reached up to accept it. Her eyes fell on the winged marking and her jaw dropped.

“Holy shit.” She whispered.

“What?” He tried to pull his hand away but she kept a firm grip on it. She raised her gaze to meet his. The surprise on her face made him squirm a bit.

“You’re an Aspect?!”

“ **What**?” He finally managed to yank the hand away. “Oh my God. Uh no. I’m not…This thing just-”

“Wut? No!” She snatched his wrist again. “An Aspect!” She pointed at the symbol and looked back up at him. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. “You’re an Aspect! Hope right? Have you got…” Her excitement faded when his only reaction was a baffled stare. “Oh my God, you don’t like…you don’t know?”

“Uh, no.” He pried her fingers away from his arm. “Look, that thing isn’t…anythin. I don’t know where it came from. Someone must have put it on while I wasn’t lookin or somethin. A dumb prank-” She burst into laughter, effectively cutting off his explanation.

“Nooooo! Nonono!” She shook her head, making her hair swish around her cheeks like brushes. “Yer a newbie, huh? It’s cool I’ll explain it.”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna know.” He growled, yanking his sleeve over the mark. “Just because I’ve got a fake tattoo doesn’t mean I’m part of whatever this is.”

“It ain’t fake, dude.”

“A course it is.” He scrubbed at it a bit. “No way anyone gave me a real tattoo without me noticin.”

“Oh my God, just…hang on.” She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, and a small bottle out of her purse. She wet the strip of cloth and rubbed it over the back of her own. “Here, lookie.” She showed off a dark blue spiral-like symbol on her skin. He fixed his glasses and scowled at it.

“Did you **just** give yourself that?”

“Nope! Just washed off the special make-up coverin it.” She put the cloth and bottle away. “Okay this is gonna sound totes crazy-”

“Then I don’t wanna hear it.” He shrugged a goodbye and turned to stalk off.

“Give it a chance!” She dogged after him. “Look uh, do you believe in magic?” He groaned and closed his eyes.

“You’ve **got** to be kiddin me.”

“Ya guess not.” He felt something yank at the back of his hoodie. “Eri c’moooon!”

“Ugh, look:” He turned around and raised both his hands at her. “Lalonde, I know you probably ain’t some nutjob or whatever, but I’m really not into this kinda-”

“Hey,” He looked down at the finger jabbed into his chest. “I get that this seems real shady and shit but it’s actually kinda not somethin you can really ignore cause even if you don’t wanna get into it other people and things are gonna decide you’re part of it and that…” Her mouth twisted into an awkward grimace. “…might…be bad for you.” He just stared at her. She dropped her hand back to her side. “Sorry, just uh, hear me out, kay? We can go grab a coffee or somethin. How’s that?” He cocked an eyebrow at her, then sighed.

“Fine, since you’ll probably follow me home otherwise.” She beamed at the response.

“Cool, there’s a neat lil café nearby…”

 

000

 

“Seaside morning.” Eridan grunted to the barista. “With milk.” He handed over the money while ignoring the look Roxy was giving him.

“You come here often?” She asked him once they had sat down.

“Why?”

“You didn’t even look at the menu. Sounds like you come here a ton.”

“I used to.” He blew on his drink. “What’s so weird about that?” She shrugged.

“I dunno it’s just not many people know about it and there’s a Starbucks like a block away.” She smirked, “My friend says the place is for hipsters but I think it’s cozy. The drinks have cute names and stuff.” She slapped both hands down on the table, making him almost spill his drink. “Anyways! Explainin time.”

“Right.” His eyes flickered to the image on her hand. “So what is this some cult?”

“Not exactly.” She bit her lip and clasped her hands together. “Okay so…it’s special. It means you’re an Aspect.”

“Uh-huh. And what are those?” She grinned.

“It means you get some hella awesome powers.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Seriously.”

“Like what?”

“Weeeeeell…” He received another of her coy smirks. “Where’d my coffee go?” He glanced down at the table. Aside from his own, it was bare of drinks. He tilted over to see if she’d put it on the floor, then straightened to scowl at her.

“What, you’re showin me some magic trick?”

“Purrrhaps.” She rested on finger on the table’s surface, “Watch this.” The cup faded back into existence, right in front of her fingernail. Eridan blinked rapidly, then cleaned his glasses a bit. He examined the cup, but failed to find any wires or mirrors. A giggle turned his attention back to the girl.

“Ta-da!”

“So what?” He leaned back and crossed his arms, “Just some illusionary trick.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well I **can** do other shit but I don’t wanna freak out everyone.” She sighed, “Look I know it sounds like bullshit but it’s true. Are you busy tomorrow? I’ve got some friends who’re Aspects too. We’ve even got another Hope Aspect.” She gestured to his mark. “Yours is Hope by the way. I’m Void. Whadya say? We can show you some really neat stuff to convince you.”

Eridan shifted awkwardly in his seat, trying to avoid looking at the puppy-stare she was giving him. Of course he didn’t have any plans tomorrow, but that didn’t exactly mean he wanted to bother. And yet, the ordeal was slowly starting to spark up his curiosity. At the very least he’d like to find out how she did that coffee trick.

“I’ll come by for a bit.” He grumbled. Her face split into a wide grin.

“Awesome!” She shoved her phone at him. “Here’s my number. I’ll text you after class, kay?” He shot her another scowl but plugged her number into his phone. “It’ll be a blast!” She continued, then dropped into a more sober state. “Also uh…” Her eyes flickered around, then slid back to him. “If some weird guys show up before then and bother you just text me, kay?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The cheerful grin returned.

“Just in case! You gonna finish your coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be interesting. At least I hope so.


	2. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan meets the rest of the gang, learns about Aspects, and fails a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's a little slow. Oh well. You get to hear about Classpects! That's interesting right?  
> I'm still posting art and stuff on lunethwrites.tumblr if you wanna check it out or send me asks about the story!  
> Eridan is just very unsure about this whole thing.

Three o’ clock the next day found him waiting by the big oak tree in front of the main entrance. It was chilly and a little windy, and as the minutes ticked by his desire to ditch the meet-up increased. He was just about to head home when someone called his name.

“Yo! Eridan!” He turned to find Roxy running toward him, waving like she was trying to get a taxi. “Hey! Sorry I’m late!” Before he could answer she had looped his arm in hers and was dragging him off down the street.

“This’ll be **awesome**!” She practically bounced with excitement. “I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone! No spoilers though. I’ll just say they’re all totes neat and stuff.”

“Sure.” He muttered.

“We all stay together in this dorm-house thing. It’s a great place.”

“Mmhm.”

She talked on a bit more about school. He responded mostly with silence or the occasional grunt until she asked him about the extra credit question in the last science test. By the time they reached the house they were arguing about which would be a better chemical reaction to produce more heat with less resources.

“Okay 1: I’m countin safety and shit. Sodium is dangerous man. And 2:” She spun around and threw her hands out at the building. “We’re here!”

He tilted his head back to examine the structure. It looked well-kept, at least from the outside. It was two stories, and painted with a pale yellow color. Roxy skipped up the stairs and flicked the key into the lock.

“Heeeey!” She swept in, beckoning Eridan to follow. He found himself in a small lobby, with several doorways and a staircase. A sweet aroma drifted through the air. “I’m home! And I’ve got the new Aspect dude!”

A short, Eurasian girl appeared in one of the doorways. Her dark hair was cut short and a pair of glasses rested on her nose. The apron wrapped around her ample waist signified she had been cooking, and was probably the one behind the smell wafting through the air. She beamed at the two of them.

“Hey Roxy! You must be Eridan, right?” He nodded. “I’m Jane. Jane Crocker.” She stuck her hand out at him. He took it and realized she also had a mark on her hand. It looked somewhat like a curling vine. She noticed his stare and flipped it up so he could see better.

“It’s the Life Aspect! I’m a Maid of Life.” He frowned.

“Maid?”

“My class!”

“Hey.” A couple of boys came down the stairs. The first was tall and broad-shouldered, with very light skin and hair so pale it was almost white. It was also style and spiked back with hair gel, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of pointed sunglasses. The whole image made him look like an anime character. He wore a tank top and jeans, along with a pair of fingerless gloves. “Is this the new guy?”

“Howdy sir!” The boy behind him leaned over the railing to see. He was on the smallish side, and had dark skin and chestnut-colored hair, which was a startling contrast to the forest green eyes resting behind his glasses. He wore a t-shirt, vest, and Bermuda shorts. “I hear you’re another Hope Aspect! Isn’t that a spot of fun?”

“…What?”

“I’m Dirk.” The first kid jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “That’s Jake.”

“Pleased as punch to meet you!” He swerved around the other to shove his hand out at Eridan, who stood there, eying the white wings printed on the back of his hand. "Er…My hand is ready for a friendly grapple anytime, chap.” His mouth twitched and he reached out to clasp his palm.

“Eridan Ampora.”

Jake’s face broke into a wide grin when he saw the other’s mark. “You **are** a Hope Aspect!” He yanked his arm back away from his prying eyes.

“So what?” He shoved his hands into his pockets and put enough of a growl into his voice that Dirk quirked an eyebrow at him.

“That’s jolly grand!” He chattered on as if not noticing the hostile demeanor. “I’m one myself!” He jerked his thumbs at himself with a grin. “A Page of Hope to be exact! What’s yours?” He chuckled at the puzzled look he got. “Sorry, I guess you wouldn’t know that if you’re new to the game.”

“Uh.”

“Hey c’mon!” Roxy glomped onto his arm and tugged him toward a doorway. “It’s no fun talkin in the lobby! Janey are those cookies I smell?”

“They are indeed!”

“Oh my God. Dibs on like, all of them.”

“Now wait just a jiffy there!”

“I’ll have to disagree with that claim, Lalonde.”

Eridan found himself swept into the kitchen. It was well kept, but there were signs of some recent baking.

“So Eridan, right?” Jane popped some cookies off the pans onto a plate. “Aren’t you in our science class?”

“Yeah.” He followed her gestures and sat down in a free chair.

“Oh right!” She grinned as she set the plate down on the table. “You’re always in the purple hoodie!” He just grunted in response.

“Must be comfy.” Roxy sat down beside him and patted at the thick fabric. “Is’t?” He shrugged as both an answer and to get her hand off.

“So.” Dirk leaned back in the chair across from him. “You just got your mark?”

“Yeah.” He clenched his hand into a fist. “So how do I get rid of it?”

“You don’t.” His face remained impassive at the question. “Sorry man, you’re stuck with it. We can give you some makeup to cover it, if you want.”

“Fuckin fantastic.” He muttered under his breath. Jake thumped down in another chair and snagged one of the cookies on the plate.

“Golly, another Hope Aspect! We’re pretty rare, you know!”

“I wouldn’t. And I don’t care.” He chuckled, shrugging off the cold answer.

“Anyways, you’ve got to try one of Jane’s cookies. They’re to die for!” The girl laughed as she placed some cups down on the table.

“I’ve had a lot of practice!” She sat down and peered at Eridan with curiosity. “So, any guesses on his class?”

“Hmm…” Roxy took a bite of her own cookie, chewing thoughtfully. “Prince?”

“I think he’s got the look of an Heir!”

“What the Hell are you-” He heard a loud beeping right against his ear and scrambled up, whirling to face it. Dirk stood beside him, holding some strange device that looked a little like the scanner police used to gauge your speed. He checked the screen, then popped it back into his sylladex.

“Another Prince.” He announced.

“WOOHOO!” Roxy shot her hands up, “I WIN! PAY UP!”

“We weren’t betting anything, Roxy.”

“Wrong Janey, terribly wrong.” She lunged forward and dragged the plate of cookies toward her. “I win the goods, baked goods. All of them.” Jake gasped.

“You vixen!” She winked at him,

“Got that right! Roxy the Rogue strikes again!” She turned back to Eridan. “Rogue is my class by the way. I’m a Rogue of Void.”

“Okay.” His brow furrowed with annoyance. “It’s not like I know what that means.”

“Your class determines how you use your Aspect.” Dirk pulled up another chair and sat down. Eridan stayed standing. “I’m a Prince too.” He pulled off his gloves to show a dark red stylized heart on the back of each hand. “A Prince of Heart though, not Hope.”

“So what? What do they do?”

“Prince is a destroyer class.” He laced his fingers together, facing him with a stony expression. “We wreck shit.” Eridan stared back, then looked down at the saltshaker.

“Oh.”

“I’m a Page!” Jake’s loud voice snapped his attention over. “Of Hope! We’re Hope buddies!”

“Pages create or basically embody their aspect.” Dirk explained. “It’s a little complicated.”

“Oh my Gooood.” Roxy leaned forward. “Jake! Do something cool to show him!” His face brightened.

“By my stars and garters! What a grand idea!” He jumped up and backed away a few steps from the table. Eridan crossed his arms and glanced at Roxy. She gestured that he pay attention to Jake.

The boy stood in the middle of the kitchen. He spread his arms out and the mark on his hand lit up, then white feathers started to appear on his fingers and palm, traveling down to cover his arm. His entire body began to glow with a pale yellow light and he slowly rose up off the ground. Eridan swallowed, then choked as his body bent and shifted in the light until it had turned into one of the ethereal snakes from his dreams. He backed up, smacking into the table behind him. The creature glided over to him, bringing its face in close. Without a thought his arm shot up to give it a sharp right hook in the jaw. It screeched and jerked back. The light faded abruptly and Jake landed on his butt.

“By my uncle’s treasure!” He rubbed at the already darkening bruise on his cheek. “Quite a punch!”

“Shit.” He forced his hands back down to his side. His ears and the back of his neck burned. “I…sorry I just…”

“Quite all right chap!” He grinned. At least he still had all his teeth. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that!” Jane knelt down beside him.

“Hold still.” She lightly touched his cheek, and her mark lit up green. Eridan was so busy watching the vine-like images crawling around her hand he didn’t realize the bruise had vanished until Jake bounced up, good as new.

“Thanks a million, Jane!” She smiled and stood up, dusting off her skirt.

“I’m a Maid of Life.” She showed Eridan the mark on her hand. “It’s a little complicated what we do, but in a simple sense, I can heal people.” His mouth twisted a bit, but he nodded to show understanding of at least the concept.

“So,” He looked up as Dirk spoke. “What do you think?”

“I think this is probably a dream or some weird prank.”

“It’s not, and I was more asking if you wanted to join our group.” He blinked, slowly, then leaned in.

“Sorry, **what**?”

“Join our group.” He repeated in the same calm tone. Eridan gawked at him, then his eyes flicked over to the others, waiting for a laugh.

“Are you serious?!”

“Well yeah.”

“You shooooould.” Roxy rocked back and forth on her chair. “You totes should. It’ll be fun!” He scowled.

“What makes you think you even want me in your gang?” The other prince shrugged.

“Well I mean you don’t seem like a total asshole.”

“Maybe I am.” He shot back, with probably a little too much fire. “Maybe I’m a psycho. Dangerous. How would you know?” He saw his eyebrows raise a bit behind his shades.

“…Roxy brought you here.” He nodded to the girl beside him. “She’s a good judge of character. I’ll trust her on this.” He rolled his eyes.

“So you’re just gonna invite me into your little group of friends?”

“Hey, why not?” He leaned back in his chair and, with a completely deadpan face, splayed his hand out and away in an arc. “Friendship is magic.” Roxy giggled. Eridan’s face screwed up before he curled his lip back in a snarl.

“Magic…” He growled, “Is fake.”

“Don’t be a hater man.”

“Ugh.” He massaged his temples. “Yeah ok as fun and crazy as this sounds I think I’d rather just ignore it, go home, and go back to my normal life. Thanks.” Dirk and Roxy exchanged a look. “Problem?”

“Yeah well, the thing is…” He drummed his fingers on the table. “We aren’t the only Aspects around.”

“So?”

“There are some out there that aren’t uh,” Roxy bit her lip. “Nice.” His eyes narrowed.

“So?”

“You have a mark.” He gestured to his hand. “People are gonna see that. Word’s going to travel around.” His frown deepened.

“What are you getting at?”

“Basically there are assholes out there, and being part of a group brings security. Also the imps can get pretty nasty but that’s another story.” He raised his hands. “Look, I know you didn’t ask for this, but you’re stuck with it now. You could hang with us, or we could hook you up with another group, but you really don’t wanna keep wandering around alone.”

“I really don’t care.”

“C’mon!” Roxy tossed a cookie at him. “We’re fun! How ‘bout you stop by a few times to hang out, and we can show you the stuff we do and you’ll see how awesome we are.”

He glanced around the room, eyes flickering to each of the four faces around him. Roxy pushed the plate of cookies toward him.

“We have cookiessss.” She whispered. He rolled his eyes, then sighed and dug his hands into his pockets.

“I’ll think about it.” He muttered, “I don’t have anythin else to do.”

“Woop!” She slammed her hands on the table. “Suh-WEET! We’re gonna have so much fun and shit!”

“Nice.” Dirk nodded, “Even if you don’t end up joining, if someone is giving you trouble you can say you’re part of gang Alpha. They’ll leave you alone, probably.”

“Probably.”

“Probably!” Roxy shoved the plate up against his chest. “Have a cookie!”

 

000

 

Roxy tracked him down the next day after class to drag him back. He offered pure apathy to her coercions, but she seemed to take that he wasn’t running as a good sign.

Jake was sitting at the kitchen table when they came in. He flashed them a bright grin.

“Salutations Ro-lal! And Mr. Eridan as well.” He offered some disgruntled answer as Roxy shooed him into a chair.

“You wanna soda or something?”

“I’m fine.” He tossed his books and such out of his sylladex. If he was stuck here he might as well do homework.

“So!” He looked up. Jake was peering at him. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself? I’m dying of curiosity here!”

“None of your business.” He turned his attention to a sheet of math problems, ignoring the pouting boy across the table. Roxy thumped down, holding a soda.

“Where’s Jane?”

“I believe she went off to the store.”

“Dirk?”

“Here.” The Heart Aspect appeared in the doorway. “Hey.” He nodded to their guest. “What’s up?”

“I was trying to get some info on our dear chum here, but he’s tight as a clam!”

“There’s nothin to fuckin know about me.” He snapped back. Dirk crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge.

“Well there’s that you’re a junior in high school, your best subject is history and science, you have good grades, though they dropped a bit a couple years back.” He tilted his head back, “You were on the swim team but you quit this year. You live alone in an apartment.” He glanced back at Eridan, who was presently gaping at him. He scrambled up, knocking over the chair in the process.

“What the FUCK?”

“I just took a peek at your school files.” He snarled and his mouth worked to try and form a response before Roxy cut in.

“Omg Dirk! That’s rude!” He shrugged.

“It was just a quick look. Nothing too personal.”

“How do you know what’s fuckin personal to me?” He growled. Dirk raised a hand to try and calm him down.

“Okay okay sorry. I didn’t look into anything personal. Just school stuff. Promise. Here.” He took his glasses off. “I’ll show you something about me and we’ll be even, how about that?” He stared at the bright orange eyes, a little disconcerted.

“That’s not how it works.”

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” He jumped as a strange voice came out of the glasses. “I’m far more interesting than some files anyways.”

“What…” He pointed at the shades, which now glowed red. “…Is that?”

“This is Lil Hal. He’s my auto responder.”

“What?”

“Hello Eridan.” It continued, “I’m a highly-advanced AI. Nice to meet you.”

“What the fuck.”

“Wow. Rude.”

“I made him a few years back. He answers my messages when I’m not around.” He put the glasses back on. “Just a heads up, in case you want to contact me and I seem a little off.”

“Who…” He smacked his hand on the table. “Who does that?!”

“Dirk’s a whiz at robotics.” Roxy grinned. “But he can’t beat me in hackin!” He nodded to her.

“Roxy’s a top-rank programmer. She also dabbles in biology.” She smirked and wiggled her fingers.

“So be careful or I’ll reprogram your DNAAAA!”

“You can’t reprogram DNA.” He grunted, “The closest you could do was alter the environment to change my-”

“EPIGENOME!” She bounced up. “Aw yes science nerds high-five!” She stuck her hand in his face. He scowled and smacked it away. Jake laughed.

“I’m afraid I can’t compete in my two science genius friends.” He grinned and raised his fists, “But I know my fisticuffs!” He flicked his fingers out to make two pistols and winked. “And I’m not a bad shot either!” Eridan responded with an incredulous look.

“ **You** can shoot?”

“That I can! I should show you my guns. Aside from these.” He flexed and chuckled.

“No thanks, if they’re just as non-existent.” He deflated while Roxy made a low “oohhhhhh” in the background.

“So,” Roxy took a gulp of soda, “you gotta license?”

“A gun license?” His fingers drummed against the table. “…Yeah.”

“Sweet. What’s yer weapon?”

“Rifles.” Her face split into another wide grin.

“Oh my God yaaaas! Me too!” She smacked his arm. “Awesome. Rifle buddies!”

“I haven’t shot in a long time.” He grunted.

“Aw well, I bet yer still great at it. We should go to the range together sometime.”

“Mm.” He fell to studying the winged mark on his hand. Jake caught him and spoke up.

“It’s seven shades of wonderful to have another Hope Aspect around. I’m guessing you haven’t met the angels yet?” His brow furrowed as he looked up at him.

“Angels?”

“I turned into one!” He laughed, “Guess it gave you quite a scare, but they’re an amicable lot I swear!”

“I met them.” He growled, “And if amicable you mean monsters sure.” The other brow furrowed with confusion. “I saw them in a dream, and sometimes when I’m awake. Are you saying that’s normal?”

“Sure is!”

“They fuckin attacked me.” His smile vanished.

“ **Attacked** you? They would never!”

“You callin me a liar?” He squirmed a bit at the edge in his voice. Dirk cleared his throat.

“Well he is a Prince. They’re pretty different from Pages.”

“Guess I’m just lucky then.” He grumbled.

“I’m sure they’ll warm up to you!” He continued cheerfully. “Just a little time maybe.” He just grunted and returned his gaze to his math homework.

They heard the front door open and close, and a few seconds later Jane strode into the kitchen, holding a bag of groceries.

“Hello! Oh, hi Eridan!” She set the back down on the counter, “What’d I miss?”

“We’re just filling Eri in on some stuff.”

“Oh, neat!” She started to unload the contents of the bag, “What are we talking about?” Roxy trotted over to see what she had gotten.

“We’re talking bout those angels things Jake gets.”

“Hm, can’t say I know much about them! That’s a Hope thing.”

“Great.” Eridan massaged his temples. “Can I get **rid** of them?” Jake laughed.

“I doubt it!”

“Then I don’t wanna hear anythin else about them.” He eyed Dirk’s hands, covered by fingerless gloves. “How come you have a mark on both hands?” He glanced up from his phone, then down at his hands.

“I’m ambidextrous.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Shows up on your dominant hand.”

“So what can you do?”

“Stuff that’s not really fit for casual demonstration.”

“Which is?”

“I can rip souls.”

“Huh.”

“You don’t sound impressed.”

“I’m not positive souls even exist.”

“Well they do.” He pulled a bottle of soda out of his sylladex and opened it with a faint hiss. “Join us in a fight and maybe you can see me do something.”

“What do you guys fight?”

“Imps, mostly.” He made a vague gesture. “They’re these little monsters, range in size and power. Some stronger monsters of similar types too. We get called in to beat them before they cause any trouble.” Eridan frowned, studying the table.

“Guess I saw one once.”

“Ooo really?” Roxy leaned over toward him, “What happened? What did it look like?”

“It was the size of a dog or something.” He rolled his shoulders back in a shrug. “It tried to bite me so I punched it to death.” Her eyes went wide, then she laughed and smacked his arm.

“Hardcore!” He rolled his eyes. “If you’re good at fighting you could totes help us out. Only if you want to though. It can get pretty dangerous.”

“…Yeah well,” He paused, then swallowed. “if I can do anyfin it’s fightin I guess.”

“Neato!” She slapped her hands on the table, “Hey how about tomorrow we head outta town and show Eri some more cool stuff we can do?” Jake’s eyes brightened.

“That sounds like a barrel of fun! What do you think Mr. Eridan?”

“Uh,” He looked around at the expectant faces. “Let me get the straight, you’re gonna all go out to the goddamn outskirts a the city just to show me somethin? Why bother?”

“Come on! Promise we won’t kill you or shit.” Roxy nudged his shoulder, “It’ll be fun! And you’ll get to see more a what Aspects can do!” She blinked at the dubious expression he was wearing. “What? You busy tomorrow?”

“…No…”

“Great!” She punched his arm again. “Meet here tomorrow after class, alright?” His look stayed uncertain, but he nodded.

“I…yeah.” His eyes cast down to study the mark on his hand. “Sure.”

 

000

 

 

The harsh buzzing of his alarm dragged Eridan out of his sleep. He smacked it off the bedside table, silencing it in the process. As the early morning provided a dim view of his room, he stared at the wall and contemplated getting up for the day. With an inward wince he recalled his promise and figured he might as well. He grunted and rolled over until he and his blankets tumbled over to the ground. The ceiling glared down at him. He sat up and stumbled toward the bathroom to pee and take a shower. He pulled out some clothes that looked clean enough. No one would see it under his hoodie anyways. He had a mug of coffee for breakfast before heading out to school.

He shuffled through the school day, avoiding the teacher’s gaze and jotting down the occasional note. His routine went by uninterrupted until science class, where Roxy slammed herself down in the seat.

“Yo!” She flashed him a wide grin. “Hey there sleepy-brains, you awake in there?” He grunted in response, fiddling with his papers.

“Excited for after school?” He shrugged. “It’ll be awesome. Promise.” He felt a finger prod his shoulder through the thick hoodie. “Alllllsooooo…” Finally turning to face her, he was faced with a wide-eyed pleading gaze. “Did you do the history homework?” His mouth twitched.

“You’re in my class?”

“Yeah! I sit in the back corner. Hook me up?” He rolled his eyes but shoved the papers over the desk at her.

“Don’t get me in trouble.” He yelped as she lunged forward and caught him a tight squeeze.

“Thank you!!! And don’t worry I’ll dumb down my answers.” She leaned back and pulled out her own work. “Thanks I owe ya!”

“You saved me from a car.” He pointed out. “We’re even.” She laughed, though he didn’t see the humor.

“Alright sure. If that’s how you wanna do it.” She snapped out a pink pen. “See ya after class!” He mumbled some reply as the teacher walked in and class began.

 

000

 

Five minutes after the end of class he was walking out the door. The first thing he saw was a coiling mass of white hovering around the flagpole. He grit his teeth and tried to walk past it, but it immediately broke off its route to head for him.

_“Prince.”_

_“God I do not need this right now.”_ He quickened his pace, trying to ignore the whispers that were gradually increasing in volume.

“Go away.” He hissed under his breath. “Just…go away. I’m…meeting someone.”

 _“They hate you.”_ He grit his teeth, _“They just want to use you.”_

“Quiet.”

_“They think you’re dangerous. They want to keep an eye on you.”_

“I said **shut up**.” He snarled, fighting to keep his voice down. His stomach panged and he grimaced. It had been bothering him at noon too, so he hadn’t eaten lunch. “Go talk to Jake. He likes you.”

_“The Page is not our sovereign.”_

“Well neither am-”

“Hey.” An unfamiliar voice broke him out of his argument. A girl was standing up the street, a fist on one hip and a confident smile resting on her lips. She wore a black shirt and a dark green skirt that flared outward. He glanced around, but there was no one else on the street. The angels retreated to circle above.

“I heard there was a new Aspect around.” He returned his gaze to the girl. She was about 30 feet away, and made no move to approach him.

“Yeah?” She studied him. He glared back.

“Hope, right?” He dug his hands into his pockets.

“What's it to you?”

“Got a gang?”

“I...” He took a step back, stealing a glance over his shoulder. “...no, not exactly. I'm not-”

“Oh.” She shrugged lazily. “Alright, I guess it doesn't really matter.” She jerked her chin. Eridan caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, and half a second later a sharp force slammed into the back of his head. The world blurred and darkness rushed in from the edges of his vision. As his knees hit the pavement he realized he was probably going to miss the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl is not any character. I have a lot of extras who needed to be in other gangs and stuff. I needed more people to be assholes to Eridan, apparently.


	3. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan gets sick, Roxy gets some backstory, and Team Alpha becomes 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's see what's happening to the poor hope prince.

When Eridan came to, he found himself curled up against a wall. He groaned and cracked his eyes open. Darkness greeted him. He ran his hands over the floor, feeling cold concrete. He touched the back of his head to check if he was bleeding. His fingers came back dry, but it didn’t really help soothe the throbbing pain behind his skull. After a few seconds he managed to overcome his headache and sore muscles to shove himself into a sitting position.

“Sleep well?” He snapped around toward the voice, which drove him to near tears from the wave of pain.

“Wha…” He tilted his head back to stare up at the girl he had seen on the street. His eyes adjusted so he could see her smirking down at him. “What…the fuck? You knocked me out?”

“Of course not.” She placed a hand over her chest. “Our Page did.” She gestured to a small boy in a red jacket behind her.

“Well **fine**.” He growled. “Am I getting a reason?”

“Mm…” She jerked down and snatched the collar of his sweatshirt. “No.” She yanked him up and the hand holding him lit up dark green. He opened his mouth to shout but his throat closed abruptly and it turned more into a wheezing cough. He couldn’t breathe. Waves of chills washed down his body and his stomach twisted and cramped. She dropped him and he curled up to clutch at his middle and heave out a series of dry retches.

“Sit tight. Try not to throw up on the floor.” He heard retreating footsteps and a door closing, leaving him in total darkness. Chills and nausea wracked his body like he’d suddenly come down with a high fever. He forced air in and out of his lungs, throwing all his effort into it. A series of coughing interrupted him and he groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

He dreamed of blurry angels biting his arms and raking their teeth down his arms. He growled and swatted at them with little effect. Then he sensed something else in the darkness around him, frowns and disappointment. He felt them like a sharp ache in his chest. He tried to turn away but they were in all directions. Bits of movement fluttered in the shadows: the ripple of a red skirt, or a flash of long brown hair and jewelry.

“Wake UP!” His eyes snapped open as someone yanked his arm upward. He winced at the light flooding in from the doorway, then another wave of queasiness rolled over him and he jerked away to slam his hands on the floor and fall into a fresh round of gagging.

“Hey hey…” He felt a warm hand brush against his ear. “It’s alright. Hang on, hang on.” An arm went around his waist and someone gripped his shoulder, flipping him over so he was on his back. He caught bright pink eyes staring down at him.

“Rox?” He rasped. “What-”

“Chill Eri, just chill.” She patted his cheek. “You got juiced with a shit ton of Doom, alright? Jane’s gonna fix you up.” Before he could even begin to understand the string of words she had moved aside and Jane appeared in his vision. Both her hands glowed green as they hovered over him.

“Hang on, buster. This might be a bit of a shock.” She slammed her hands down on his chest and a shock of energy shot through him. He yelped and jerked upwards like she had just used a defibrillator on him. The energy rushed over his entire body and chased away the feeling of sickness for a brief second before fading away. The chills and nausea returned. She gently patted his chest.

“That’s all I can do for now.”

“It’s plenty.” He recognized the gruff voice right before someone yanked him up. His stomach screamed and he doubled over groaning. Dirk kept an arm around his waist to hold him up.

“Easy.” He gripped both hands on his hips, then lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. “Try not to vomit on me, okay?” He gave another weak moan in response. “Good. Let’s go.”

“Th’fuck?” He squirmed around, trying to keep Dirk’s shoulder from digging into him. “What-”

“It’s alright, Eri.” Someone ruffled his hair. “Just sit tight okay? We’ll be out in a sec.”

A chilly breeze hit him and he craned his neck to look around. They were outside, and apparently he had been in there long enough for the sun to have set.

“Here we go…” Roxy tugged on his shirt, helping him stand up as Dirk put him down. “Easy, this way, toward the car.” She dragged him over to a gray sedan parked on the side of the road. He stumbled in and sat down. His head lolled against the window and he was immediately asleep again.

 

000

 

Eridan woke up feeling like every part of his body had been tied down with lead weights. He attempted to heave a breath of air through his lungs and fell into a coughing fit.

“Yo, hey.” He felt a cool hand touch his forehead. “You alright?” He groaned and forced his eyes open. Thankfully no bright lights were there to assault his headache. He squinted at Roxy’s blurry figure in the darkness. It was hard to tell, but she might have been grinning. “How ya feeling, Eri?”

“Feel’ike shit.” He mumbled through his dead tongue. She apparently got the gist of it because she chuckled.

“You **look** like shit.” He managed to tilt his neck a bit to look at her better. He felt like he had run a marathon with every muscle of his body.

“Wha’appen?” She was definitely smirking now.

“Eh, we just busted in and dragged you outta there. You got filled up on some Doom shit pretty bad. Janey shot you through with some Life, and she says you’ll recover from the rest.” He said something too jumbled to be comprehensible. “What?”

“Why’d you come?” He sunk into the pillow, further muffling his words. “I ain’t…ain’t worth’t.”

“Huh?” She leaned in closer and her eyebrows creased in confusion. “Whaddya mean?”

“Ain’t worth th’trouble…” He scrunched up a bit. “You shouldn’t a bothered…”

“Eri…” Her eyes lit up with worry as she sat down on the side of the bed. “What’s going on? Is it the Doom talkin here?” She gently shook his shoulder. “Of course we’re gonna come get ya.”

“Y’shouldn’t…” He murmured, “Y’really…shoul-” He started coughing again. Roxy bit her lip and got up.

“Hang on I’ll get you some tea.” She was out the door before he could recover and stop her. She returned shortly with a steaming mug.

“Should be cool soon.” She set it down on the bedside table. “Hey, why do you think we wouldn’t come help you?”

“I dunno…” His eyes slid away from her gaze. “I just…I just don’t.”

“Did somethin…” She ran her finger over the blanket. “Somethin happen before?”

“No! Not…” His voice dropped. “Not really…”

“You sure…?”

“Yeah I-” He groaned and rolled over to curl up and clutch his stomach. Roxy leaned in and clasped his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin.” He answered through grit teeth. “S’just my stomach…it’s always hurtin it’s normal.”

“Always?” Concern tugged at her features. “For how long?”

“Three years I guess.”

“Shouldn’t you uh-”

“I’m not gonna see a doctor.” He snapped. “It’s fine.” They fell into a space of silence. Eridan squeezed his eyes shut, berating himself for the outburst.

“…You don’t like doctors?” Her voice was gentle, inquiry without accusation.

“…No.” He sighed, “I mean, I don’t like goin.”

“Bad experience?”

“It’s not…” He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “It’s pathetic. You don’t wanna know.”

“Tell me about it?” She leaned forward until he looked back at her. “Please?”

“It’s just…” He twisted around again to face her. “I had to get surgery awhile back. Don’t freak out.” He added hastily when her eyes widened with concern. “It wasn’t serious but…I dunno somethin about it didn’t sit right with me.”

“Well it’s a scary thing.” He gave her a wry grimace.

“I guess but…” He turned away to stare at the wall. “I kinda freaked out. When I woke up in the hospital room there wasn’t anyone there. I ended up texting…” He paused, “…Some people, to see if they would stop by.” He groaned again and tilted his head back. “I think I texted like eleven people. It was just embarrassin.”

“Did they come?”

“No.” He closed his eyes. “They were busy. Or they didn’t wanna. I don’t blame them I mean, we weren’t really friends.”

“I’m sorry.” She murmured. “Did the surgery go alright?”

“Yeah, I mean, I think so.” He rubbed his stomach. “I had to get some checkups and stuff. And uh, recently they’ve been contactin me about settin up a follow-up. But I’ve been puttin it off.”

“You should probs do it eventually.” She smiled and tousled his hair. “And if you want I’ll come with you, kay?” He just stared at her. “…Okay?”

“Uh,” He swallowed, “Yeah okay…but Rox?”

“Ya?”

“Can you…” He felt his face heating up and his eyes flickered away from her again. “Can you not tell anyone about the stomachaches?” She cocked her head to the side. “I don’t want anyone else knowin just…cause. It’s a weakness and stuff.”

“…Alright. That’s cool.” She patted his head. “But you gotta drink your tea. Deal?” He raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded.

“Fine. Deal.”

 

000

 

“Hello?” Eridan opened his eyes a slit, catching the movement of the door opening. Jane appeared with a cheerful smile, holding a steaming bowl.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!”

“Morn’in?” His eyes flickered around, noting the light filtering through the blinds. “What time is’t?”

“Oh, about 9.” She trotted in and set the bowl down on the bedside table. “I called you in sick.”

“What’re **you** doing here?”

“I called in sick too! Or I asked my dad to.” She stood straight and dug her fists into her hips. “Now buster, time to eat!”

“Not hungry.” He grunted and rolled over. “Just let me sleep I’ll be fine.”

“Oh no! I doubt you even had lunch yesterday, from the way you threw up nothing. When’s the last time you ate anyways?” He couldn’t answer, so he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped she would decide he was asleep and leave. Jane sighed heavily, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead.

“Honestly! You’re as bad as Dirk!” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him upwards. “Come on!” He growled and tried to shake off the hold, but ended up in a sitting position. She plopped a bowl of oatmeal on his lap before he could lie down again.

“It’ll go down easy.” She pulled a small bowl out of her sylladex. “I’ve got some brown sugar too.” He glared down at it. Her voice turned wheedling. “Just a few bites? You aren’t going to get better if you don’t eat!” He continued to stare down at it, unmoving.

“It’s getting cold.” He pressed his lips into a thin line.

“…I made it myself.” Her voice turned faintly hurt, “And I’m a pretty good cook! If I do say so myself!” He didn’t respond. Her eyes narrowed.

“I **will** feed you.” He flinched away and his eyes flickered over to scowl at her. She grinned and wagged her finger at him. “Don’t make me!”

“Don’t you have anythin better to do than make sure I eat the goddamn oatmeal?” She huffed.

“We could both be done already if you just did! It’s not going to kill you!” He grumbled but grabbed the spoon and started shoving around the little bits of fruit in the mush.

“Don’t play with it.” She chided him. He rolled his eyes but took a bite. It was, admittedly, damn good for oatmeal. There was a little bit of cinnamon and honey mixed it. Jane beamed.

“See? Delicious!” He responded with a grudging nod. “Eat at least half and I’ll get off your case, okay?”

“Since when did you become my mom anyways?”

“Since you seemed to need one!” She booped him on the nose with a glowing finger, and he felt a jolt of Life Aspect from the touch. The bowl of oatmeal almost spilled as he jerked backwards, hand flying up to slap his face. He swore and rubbed his nose while Jane gaped for a second, then burst into laughter.

“Sorry! Did I shock you?”

“Y…Yeah.” He muttered, “Don’t do that.”

“Deal.” She got up. “I’ll go make some tea. Keep eating!” She swept out. Eridan rolled his eyes again, despite no one being there to see him, then reached for the bowl of brown sugar she left on the table.

He rubbed his nose again. The familiarity of the gesture had shocked him, and brought up memories that made him feel sick all over again.

 

000

 

By the afternoon he felt well enough to walk around. He wandered through the hall and down the stairs. Dirk and Roxy were sitting in the living room. The other Prince looked up from a mass of wires and circuitry.

“He’s alive.” His monotone contained the tiniest shred of festivity to show it was a good thing. Roxy looked up as well and grinned.

“Heyo ‘Pora! How’re ya feeling?”

“Alive.” He made air-quotations with his fingers, “What time is it?” She checked her phone.

“4:13.”

“Shit.” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Roxy pulled out some papers.

“I got the science homework! History is readin chapter 7.” She tossed it at him. It fluttered to the ground halfway to him.

“Thanks.” He mumbled and stooped to pick him up. “So what…” He straightened. “What the fuck was that shit?” Dirk shrugged.

“Some gang. They ran when we showed up.”

“What did they want?”

“Who knows?” He twirled a wire around his finger. “They didn’t seem interested in recruiting you. There are some real nutjobs out there. Maybe they wanted to sacrifice you to a demon. Maybe they wanted to sell you to some scientific research.” Eridan’s throat caught and he went pale. Roxy leaned over to punch Dirk on the arm.

“Dirk oh my God you’re scarin him.”

“He asked. Anyways they know you aren’t alone now, so I doubt they’re going to try that again.” His brows furrowed.

“How did you find me?”

“Tracked your phone.”

“You actually tracked me down and busted me out when I didn’t show up?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds like a fuck-ton a work.”

“I guess it was a minor hindrance.”

“Why do it?” He cocked an eyebrow at the question. Eridan swallowed, and his eyes flickered to look out the window. “Why bother goin through all the trouble to check where I went and actually SAVE me?” Roxy frowned, eyes lighting with concern. Dirk put his bundle of electronics down on the table.

“…Well shit man. I thought it was pretty clear we’re watching out for you now. And anyways if we heard some guy got kidnapped by a gang, I’m pretty sure we would save a stranger too.” The Hope Aspect dug his hands into his pockets and studied the floor.

“Oh.”

“Eri?” Roxy waved her hand a bit to get his attention. “You ok?”

“Fine. I…” He raised his head, “I guess if you’re Hell-bent on keepin me outta trouble like this, I…” He bit his lip, then mumbled out the rest. “I’ll join ya, if you want anyways.”

“Aw YAAAASSS!” Roxy shot her fists in the air. “Team Alpha’s got another member!” She abruptly disappeared into thin air, only to reappear in front of him and tackle him in a tight hug.

“Do my lobes deceive me?” Jake stuck in head out of the kitchen across the lobby. “Has Eridan decided to join our group of merry men?”

“He HAAAS!” She spun him around. “’Nother Prince! ‘Nother Hope! Woot! Let’s party!”

“Wait, Rox, stop.” He flailed until she released him. “You don’t have to have a fuckin **party**.”

“Uh-uh.” She pressed her finger against his face. “First rule: There’s **always** a reason to party. And we just got a cool new member!” She hooked his arm and yanked him off to the kitchen. “Janey! One cake! Dirk, we’re raiding your soda stash!”

“Whoa. Hang on.” Dirk started to get up. Roxy shot Eridan a wink, then vanished again. Dirk swore and went running up the stairs after her. “For fuck’s sake Roxy the store is only two blocks away!”

“Eridan!” Jane poked her head out of the doorway. “What kind of cake do you like?” He stared at her dumbly. “Don’t worry about those two. They’ll find a compromise. Chocolate? Lemon?” He continued to gawk, stunned from the blur of events.

“…Yes.” She blinked, then laughed.

“A double layer then! Coming right up!” She vanished back into the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the lobby for about a minute more, then slowly turned and wandered into the living room. He sat down on the couch, listening to Jane instructing Jake on something and Roxy’s laughter upstairs.

It would be dark in a couple of hours, but he didn’t really have anything to do at home. He sighed and leaned against the cushions, closing his eyes and waiting to see if they needed him for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan may or may not have some baggage from that past that manifests in several ways and beliefs about himself. For now he's going to sit and wait to see how he's needed.
> 
> Eridan doesn't like getting booped on the nose because someone used to do that to him all the time and they aren't on good terms anymore.


	4. Prince Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan contemplates on the past, attempts to deal with his angels, and struggles to understand his Aspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad, backstory, explosions, basically. Goddamn angels.  
> Lunethwrites.tumblr if you wanna see art and story discussion.

 

Eridan dreamed of a dim room, lit by a few faulty lightbulbs and the glow of computer screens. He was 14-almost-15 again, and stood rigid with knotted tension. He was arguing with Feferi and Sollux over…something. Something stupid, but each with each word he could feel his frustration building in his stomach. Every detail was crystal clear to him, Feferi’s pout as she flipped her wavy brown hair over her shoulder, the way Sollux’s eyes narrowed behind his weird glasses.

Then everything went to Hell. Sollux was standing, holding out a hand to tell Feferi to stay back. Eridan’s feet slid into a fighter’s stance. He had eight years of combat training. His tension snapped as he lunged forward. Sollux ducked under the first punch and right into an uppercut. He stumbled backwards. Eridan darted in to deliver another punch on the side of his head, throwing him to the ground unconscious. He glared down at the body, then whirled around to face an approaching noise. Feferi advanced on him, face livid with rage and hand raised to slap him, but his violent high hadn’t worn off. His fist shot out again and connected between her eyes. The feeling of his ring breaking her cartilage jolted him a little out of his rage, and as she fell to the floor terror rushed in to replace it.

Someone grabbed his upper arm and he didn’t even look before whirling to slam his fist into their stomach. It was Kanaya. It was Kanaya and her fingers were slipping off his arm as she crumbling to the ground clutching at her middle. He gaped down at her, then slowly turned around. Karkat was standing across the room, mouth hanging open in shock. His nerves buzzed with adrenaline. He swept his eyes over the scene again. Everything was quiet. For a second it was like he was watching everything on the TV.

Then someone grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. He locked eyes with burning jade irises before Kanaya smashed her forehead into his nose. He stumbled back, hand going up to meet the blood running down his face. She snarled and went after him with her nails, tearing at his eyes, cheeks and mouth.

He snapped awake. He was 16, in bed, in his apartment, with an Angel gnawing on his shoulder.

He yelled and shoved himself upright. The creature reared back, then opened its mouth to hiss at him.

 _“History will repeat itself.”_ He joined his hands together in a fist and raised it above his head before slamming it down on the serpent’s skull. It screeched and fled through the walls. He snarled after it, then his shoulders slumped. His stomach hurt. His eyes stung. He got up and trudged off to the shower.

He sat in the tub as the water beat down on his back. His dream pulled him back into his memories of that night. He had stumbled blindly to the door, fled from their little clubhouse never to come back. Through bleeding eyelids, he had made it back to his apartment. The mess he saw when he looked in the mirror looks like something out of a horror movie. He had washed his face, put band-aids where he could, then returned to find more pain in the form of his buzzing phone. Karkat had left him a message. The words were still printed clear in his mind.

 

CG: YOU

CG: HOMOCIDAL

CG: BLOODTHIRSTY *MANIAC*.

CG: WHAT WAS THAT?!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!!?

CG: SOLLUX JUST LOST LIKE SIX TEETH.

CG: FEFERI HASN’T WAKEN UP BUT YOU BETTER FUCKING PRAY TO WHATEVER YOU’VE GOT THAT SHE DOES.

CG: I CAN’T BELIEVE I JUST SAW THAT HAPPEN.

CG: NO, SHIT. I CAN TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST. THIS IS LITERALLY WHAT I GET FOR KEEPING A GODDAMN TIME BOMB AROUND.

CG: HOW DO YOU GET OFF BEING SO FUCKING DANGEROUS AND VIOLENT?!

CG: I HOPE TO GOD YOU GOT HIT BY A TRUCK.

CG: YOU CROSSED A FUCKING LINE AMPORA. YOU’RE DEAD TO ME NOW.

CG: COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR BALLS SO FAR UP YOUR CROTCH YOU’LL THROW THEM UP.

 

His eyes had gone too blurry to read the rest. He had blocked Karkat, then Feferi, Sollux, Kanaya, and everyone else. Then he had gone into his bathroom and swallowed every pill he could find. It wasn’t enough and he just ended up lying on the cold tiles in a pile of vomit.

The water was starting to go cold. He turned off the shower. He didn’t want to go to school and face them. It wouldn’t be too suspicious to skip if he called in sick yesterday.

Someone was banging on his door.

“Eri! It’s me! Open up ‘fore I phase through the door!” He took one look down at himself and swore, diving for his dresser.

“One second!” He shouted, fighting with his jeans. He threw on a shirt as he walked over.

Roxy grinned up at him as he opened the door. He didn’t return the pep.

“What.”

“You ready for school?”

“What…” He scowled. “What are you doin here?”

“I’m here to walk with you! In case some jerks give you trouble again.”

“…Oh.” He glanced around for a clock. “What time is it?”

“Bout ten minutes till class. You eat yet?”

“No but-”

“Here!” She shoved a bag in his chest. “You allergic to doughnuts?” He frowned.

“No but-”

“Great.” She tapped her wrist. “Grab yer stuff. Don’t wanna be late!” She grinned. “And neat shirt!” He looked down. It was his Doctor Who shirt.

“You watch it?”

“Yeah! What’s your favorite Doctor?”

“Nine.”

“I like Ten.”

“Everyone likes ten.” He grunted and went off to get his bag and grab his hoodie. When he returned Roxy grabbed his arm and started to tug him down the hall.

“What is Doom anyways?”

“It’s another Aspect.” She smacked the button on the elevator. “There’s Void,” She waved her hand at him. “Me! Heart, Dirk, Life, Jane, and Hope, which is you and Jake. Aside from that is…” She counted off her fingers as they stepped into the elevator. “Breath, Light, Time, Space…Blood, Rage, Mind and Doom!”

“Well fuck.”

“Yeah.” She trotted out as the doors open. “Doom is like, disaster, death, and sickness. It can make you feel pretty shitty.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Void is like…nothingness and the unknoooown.” She waggled her fingers as they walked out onto the sidewalk. “All mysterious and shit. It’s hard to track us and we’re real good at hiding and stuff.”

“Okay.”

“Hope is pretty cool. You’ve got this whole holy stuff going on, white light and magic. It’s all about believin and stuff.”

“Sounds pretty stupid and fake to me.”

“Aww…”

“I’m not that kinda person.” He grumbled. “All happy and hopeful.”

“Well, it’s still a pretty kickass Aspect.” He just grunted in response.

“What other Aspects are strong?”

“Uhhh…” She tapped her finger against her chin, then grimaced. “They’re all pretty epic in their own ways but you might wanna be careful ‘rough Rage alright? They’re like, Hope’s opposite and sometimes they take that seriously.”

“What so they’ll give me shit for it?”

“Maybe? But heyyy.” She punched him lightly on the arm. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. We’ve got yer back. Come on, class is starting in five minutes!” She broke into a run. He huffed and rolled his eyes, until she zipped back and snatched his wrist to drag him along with her.

 

000

 

“Hey Rox.”

“Hm?” She glanced over at him as they headed back to the house. “Sup?”

“How do I deal with the Angels?” She chuckled.

“Deal with’em?”

“They’re bothering me.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. She shrugged.

“I dunno! Maybe Jake can help ya out.” He groaned. She laughed and patted his shoulder. “Aw don’t worry he’s alright!”

“I feel like if I stay too long with him I’ll end up punching his lights out.”

“Psh nah you’ll get used to him.” She hopped up the stairs, then kicked the door open. “Yo! Me and Eri are home!”

“Eri and I.” Jane’s voice floated back to her from the living room. She blew a raspberry in response.

“Is Jakey around?”

“Ahoy!” The boy appeared on the stairs’ landing. “Did I catch my name?”

“Eri wanted help with Hope stuff.” Before he could protest she hard darted behind him and shoved him forward. Jake’s face cracked into a wide grin.

“Well roast my pork that sounds like a blast!”

“Roast your **what**?”

“Come on.” He went trotting down the stairs. “Let’s go out back!” Eridan shot Roxy a look. She grinned and flashed him a thumbs up. He sighed and followed the other Hope Aspect out.

“Alright!” He spun around on the small lawn, “What can I help you with, my good sir?”

“The angels.” He pointed at the few that were circling overhead. “How do I deal with them?” He gave him a cheerfully puzzled look.

“Deal with them? I’m not sure what you mean!”

“How do you cope?” He gestured to him, “How do you keep from bothering you? Or attacking you? Or how do you get them to **shut up**??”

“Attacking you?” He laughed, then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Several angels swooped down to swirl around him. Eridan took a wary step back. “The angels are friendly blokes! See?” His eyes narrowed as he caught the chattering whispers.

_“The Page has a new friend!”_

_“The Page is wonderful.”_

_“The Page is so strong.”_ His lips curled in distaste.

“They’re friendly to **you**.” He growled. “Mine don’t act like that.”

“Mr. Eridan.” He spread his arms out. “The angels are part of you. They’re manifestations of your own thoughts and prayers.” His hand reached out to settle on one of their snouts. “They want nothing but the best for you. Give them the old hand of friendship and I’m sure they’ll warm up to you in no time!”

“…Oh my God.” He groaned and rubbed at his temples. “That’s it, isn’t it? That’s your advice. Make friends.”

“Er…yes? I suppose so?”

“…Right. Thanks. Bye.” He spun around and strode back into the house, leaving a confused Jake behind him.

He brushed past Jane in the kitchen and headed up the stairs. He didn’t really have a plan so he kept climbing until he was opening the door to the roof. He walked out onto the bare surface, staring up at the cloudy sky.

“Things not go well with Jake?”

He whirled around. Dirk was sitting on the top of the entrance, watching him through his pointed shades. He had what appeared to be a real katana sitting on his lap.

“Fuck.”

“Hey yourself.” He nodded off toward the yard. “That was a pretty quick conversation.”

“You were watching us?”

“Not really. I was just here.” He ran a strip of cloth over the sword. “Something happen?”

“No.” He crossed his arms, “I was just lookin for some pointers on the angels.”

“Ah.” He nodded faintly and stared out across the street. “It help?”

“No.” He sighed heavily. “They’re…they’re different to him. All he said was to make friends with them, which ain’t something I can do. Guess mine are fuckin broken or whatever.”

“That figures.” His eyes narrowed.

“What figures?”

“They aren’t broken. Jake’s a Page.” He picked at a spot on the metal. “And you two a pretty different personality-wise, so it’s natural you would have a different relationship with them.”

“You act like you know a lot about them.”

“I know a bit. I can’t **see** them unless Jake helps, but that doesn’t mean I can’t study them.”

“Uh-huh. So what can **you** tell me?”

“They’re exclusively a Hope Aspect thing.” He hopped down from his perch. “They’re beings of Hope and react to their person’s desires and thoughts. How does that sound for a theory?”

“Can I make them go away?”

“Don’t know. Probably not. That’s not the point.” His mouth twitched at the scowl Eridan gave him. “Alright, you want my take?” He spun his sword around in his hand. “They’re parts of you. They’re extensions of your being, however unwanted. But they’re just pieces. You’re the main part.”

“So what?” He slung his sword over his shoulder.

“So conquer them.” He flashed him a thumbs up before heading toward the door. “Figure out who you are instead of getting overwhelmed with what they’re saying.” He answered with a sour look.

“That’s your advice?”

“Yeah, straight from a Prince. See ya.” He vanished down the stairs, leaving Eridan alone on the roof with his angels.

 

000

 

“So what’s Blood?” Eridan leaned over the metal railing, holding a melting ice cream in his hand.

“Loyalty and bonds.” Roxy slurped at her own treat. “They make good leaders.”

“Except Princes.”

“Weeeell a Prince doesn’t just destroy their Aspect. They use it to destroy other things. So yeah.”

“Loyalty and bonds, huh?” He tilted his cone so the drips didn’t catch his hand. “That would make it Breath’s opposite, right?”

“Yup! You’re picking this up fast!” He shrugged.

“I guess it is interesting. Sounds like a fantasy novel or a video game.” She laughed.

“Yep! Except it’s real! Awesome right?” His mouth twitched.

“Right down to the life threatenin situations. What does a Rogue do?”

“Oh we’re like…Robin Hood!” She grinned and winked. “I steal shit, but for the good of others! Steal and redistribute!” He pursed his lips.

“But you steal Void. You steal nothing?”

“Not exactly. Though it’s kinda complicated.” She held her hand out. “Watch this:” Her brow furrowed with concentration and he watched dark blue lines swirling down her arm. There was a faint pop and a green cube appeared in her hand. “Ta-da!”

“What’s that?”

“I dunno.” She brought it close to her face. “Just a green cube, I guess. But wanna know how I got it?”

“How?” She shot him a sidelong glance and a smirk.

“I stole it from nonexistence.” He blinked slowly.

“…Huh.”

“I know, right?”

“That’s…”

“Totally awesome?”

“…OP.” He decided. She fell into another fit of laughter.

“Hell to the yeah! Spawn command everywhere!” The cube vanished again. “I’m still learning though. I can make cubes and pumpkins basically.”

“Pumpkins?”

“I know, right? Useful for Halloween at least.”

“Void sounds like some fuckin intricate stuff.”

“Ya thanks. Hope is pretty complex too.” She twirled her finger around, “Cause it’s all about belief. If you believe it, you can be a fuckin god.” He frowned down at his ice cream.

“What if I don’t believe it though?”

“In **that** case…” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “You gotta go to the secret grove, past the invisible river, find the _maaagical_ fairy angel of Hope and-”

“Okay okay stop.” He rolled his eyes while she giggled.

“Seriously though? I guess you just gotta learn to be a little more…” She made a vague gesture with her cone. “Hopeful?”

“Wow.”

“Hey, I can summon green cubes and turn invisible. There ain’t a formula to it!”

“Right.” He tossed the remains of his ice cream into the trash. “And I guess there ain’t no help line to call and complain about the Aspect you got.” She chuckled.

“Nah. But hey, there’s probably a reason you got that one!”

“I’d love to hear it.”

“I guess we’ve just gotta wait a see!” She popped the rest of her treat into her mouth. “It suits you somehow. You’ll figure it out.” He made a doubtful sound, watching the angels circling around above them.

 

000

 

Eridan hunched over the kitchen table, glaring at his steepled fingers. His brows were furrowed in intense concentration, but he couldn’t even think of what to concentrate on, so it was mostly frustration.

“It’s not the effort, per se.” Jake offered what he probably believed was supportive coaching and not annoying blather. “It’s the mindset! You’ve gotta put the belief into it!”

“Yeah so you’ve been sayin **copious** times.” He answered through grit teeth. “But it’s a little **abstract**.” The Page give him a blank look.

“Is it?”

He kinda really wanted to punch him.

“Ok.” He dragged an exasperated breath out of his throat. “I’ve got the mark. I’ve done it before. I should be able to do this.” He glowered at the symbol on his hand, trying to imagine pulling something out of it. Reluctantly, his hands began to flicker and glow, gradually strengthening. Jake grinned.

“That’s the spirit! You’ve got it now!”

“Well it’s **somethin.** ” He grunted. “Ain’t good for much.”

“Nonsense! It’s a jolly good start. It just needs a little more…uh…here!” Jake leaned over and reached across to his hands. “Why don’t I just-”

There was a bright spark when they touched and searing heat shot up his arms and through his body. Something exploded in a blinding flash and Eridan got thrown back, skittering in his chair before it overturned and tossed him to the ground.

“Holy fuck!” He sat up, rubbing his head.

“By my auntie’s knickers!” Jake stood up, missing his glasses and blinking rapidly. “ **That** was quite a burst!”

“Ohhh my God.” Eridan stumbled to his feet, staring at the broken dishes and knocked over chairs. “Fuck.”

“At least the table’s not broken!” Jake offered.

“Yoooo!” Roxy popped her head out of the living room doorway while Dirk and Jane came down the stairs. “Somethin explode?” Eridan gulped.

“Um-”

“It was extraordinary!” Jake nudged his way past him, “I tried to give Eridan’s Hope a little boost and we got quite a shock!”

“Jakey-oh my God.” Roxy smacked her forehead, “You gotta be careful!” Jane leaned over to look in the kitchen.

“Is anything broken?” He offered a bashful grin.

“A few plates. Sorry about that!” Dirk shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t think we should be mixing Jake’s power of a Page with Eridan’s destruction of a Prince. You could have blown up the house.” He pressed his fist to his chin, “Though that’s definitely an interesting idea for later.” Jane turned to shoot him a glare.

“As long as it’s not in the kitchen!”

“Yo Eri.” Roxy leaned forward to give Eridan a concerned look. The Prince still looked rather frazzled. “You ok? How do you feel?”

“I’m…fine.” He flexed his hands. She bounced over to stand beside him.

“What’d it feel like?” He grimaced and rubbed his arm,

“I felt…like a short circuitin battery, I guess. Too much energy runnin through.”

“Bluh.” She squeezed his arm, “Probably didn’t damage you any.” She tugged at his sleeves, “You burnt?”

“No.” He snatched his arm away. “I said I was fine.” She pouted but nodded.

“Alright. Let’s fix up the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Dirk would give Eridan questionable advice on how to be a Prince using his own experiences. We'll see how well that works out.  
> I also like to think about how mixing Jake's Hope with Eridan's destruction would pan out. I'm glad I finally got to address it in a fic.


	5. Destruction Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which another gang is met, wizards are discussed, and a monster is slain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang Steel isn't based on any characters. I made them up.  
> Check out lunethwrites.tumblr for random fanfic shit.

“We’re going **where**?”

“Got called in for cleanup duty!” Roxy answered cheerfully as they walked. “Police spotted an imp. They’re pretty easy, but we still get contacted on it.”

“Ain’t we a little young for police work?” She laughed.

“Eri we’re **superhumans**.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous.” Jane chided her. “Or that we can’t die.”

“Ya she’s right.” She smacked his elbow. “So be careful, k? Imps are small but they’ve got nasty teeth and claws.” Dirk stopped suddenly from ahead of them.

“Hal’s picking up the life signs. It’s pretty close.” Eridan glanced around.

“So what do we play hide and seek?”

“Hardly.” Roxy brought out a sleek rifle. “They’re attracted to Aspect, so it’ll pop up on its own.”

“There!” Jane pointed to a dark shape slinking out of an alley up ahead. It was a bit bigger than the one Eridan had seen, probably going up to his knees. It has a pair of curved horns and four eyes. It hissed, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

“I got it.” Roxy stepped forward, leveling her rifle at it. It screeched and lunged forward, hurtling at her. She regarded the approaching target calmly, then pulled the trigger. A muffled shot rang out and it snapped backwards. She shot again and it dissipated into a steaming pile of goo. She lowered her weapon and nodded.

“Any others?”

“Doesn’t look like it.” Eridan eyed the dark puddle warily. Jane caught him and waved her hand.

“Don’t worry about it! The liquid will evaporate incredibly fast and leave nothing behind.”

“Oh.” He nodded to Roxy. “Nice shots there.” She beamed.

“Thanks.”

“Wasn’t bad.” He whirled around, as did the rest of the group. “For pulling a button on a gun.”

A few kids stood behind him. The one who spoke was at the boy standing in front, built like a tank with cropped dark hair and a purple jacket.

“Guess guns work too.” He dug his hands in his pockets as his face twisted into a nasty sneer. “Since you can’t kill it by turning it invisible or something.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Eridan snapped at him. The boy quirked an eyebrow at the loud reaction.

“This nerd your new member?”

“Eri.” He felt Roxy grip his upper arm, tight. Her voice was even and slow. “This is the Steel Gang.” She nodded to him. “He’s an Heir of Rage. This is our Prince of Hope.” The Heir snorted loudly.

“Another Hope Aspect? Is he gonna pray all the monsters away?”

“Excuse **me** good Sir!” He turned a bored gaze over at Jake.

“Problem, Page?” Dirk stepped forward.

“Did you guys **want** something?”

“We came to check out your new member.” He jerked his chin at Eridan. “But he’s just another starry-eyed idealist.” He studied him for a reaction, but the other just returned the stare coldly. “Huh.” He jerked his nose up and turned around. “Whatever. You’re gonna be a sucky gang if you just pick up anyone.”

“We wouldn’t pick up you.” Roxy muttered under her breath, then spoke louder as they left. “Don’t listen to that jerk.” Eridan shrugged.

“I really don’t care.”

“Hope is the effin BOMB. It’s all magical and shit. You can basically do miracles.”

“That just makes it sound fake as Hell.”

“Is not!” Jake ran up to join them. “Where does that bullock go getting his fits and giggles on mocking Hope?” The Prince watched the leaving group.

“Are Hope Aspects idealists?” Jane shrugged and rubbed her arm.

“Well the whole thing around it is believing and hoping to make things so, so I guess it is centered around a good measure of idealism and that whole “believe in your dreams” mentality, but it’s not necessarily a bad thing!”

“Yeah!” Roxy smacked Jake on the back. “Jakey can do all sorts of cool shit! He’s a fucking powerhouse when he gets going.”

“Well gosh gee…” He ducked his head and flushed while she turned to Eridan.

“And I bet Eri will be doing cool shit in no time.” He grunted.

“I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Hush.” She swept off ahead of him. “Let’s go home!”

 

000

 

“Yo Eri!” Roxy banged on the door, causing it to shake with the force. “You home?” It opened abruptly and she nearly smacked her fist right into his nose.

“What?” She grinned and clasped her hands behind her back.

“You busy?” His mouth tugged into a tight line.

“No.”

“Great!” She held up a history book and a bag of chips. “We got a test tomorrow, ya? Study and chill?” His eyebrows furrowed, but he moved aside to let her in.

“Whoa.” She glanced around. “This place is pretty big.”

“Yeah. Sorry it’s…” He took a quick look around himself. “Shit it’s a fuckin **mess**.”

“Lol it’s fine so’s my room. Whoaaa…” She drifted off to his living room. “Oh my God!” She plucked a blue striped scarf off a chair. “This scarf is adorable! Looks cozy too. Where’d you get it?” Eridan shoved a pile of clothes off the sofa.

“I forget.” He lied, “Uh, want some coffee or tea?”

“I’ll take some water if you’ve got it.”

“Fine.” He went to the small kitchen and dug around for a clean glass and filled it with tap water. When he returned he found her playing with a stone figurine.

“OH-EM-GEE!” She shoved it out at him. “You like this series?! It’s like my top fav!”

“Oh.” He squinted at the figure. A young woman in tunic and a magical wand posed confidently with a bright smile. “Yeah I…she’s cool.” She peered at him curiously and he grappled for more words in the silence. “I…was always a little ticked off over how people were always underrating her I mean she’s reduced to some ditsy teenager so much but in the third book she summoned **four** of the warriors out of her book and the High Mage could only summon three like I **know** one of them was her base element but it’s still no fuckin cakewalk I-” He closed his mouth, then forced a swallow. “…Sorry.” He whipped his head around. “I’m gonna…” He turned and walked as fast as possible to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

 _“For fuck’s sake.”_ He knocked his head repeatedly against the door. _“I can’t **believe** …fuck…”_

He heard a quiet knock, felt the tiny vibrations against his spine. He tensed up and tried to physically brace for whatever awkward or teasing thing she was going to say. A soft voice floated through the barrier.

“I think so too.”

“You don’t need to humor me.” He grumbled. “I-”

“You know what I think?!” She said loudly, “I hate how much flack she gets for running away in the end of the second book. Her mom just died and her huge crush got with someone else!”

“Well… **yeah**. And it’s not like she just sat and cried the whole time. She got stronger.”

“I was pretty proud a her for that because she was finally taking some time to focus on herself.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

They stood in silence for a bit. Eridan tapped his foot against the carpet and started at the wall. Roxy coughed faintly.

“So you wanna open the door or should I phase through it?”

“…Hang on.” He sighed and turned around to pull it open. Roxy faced him with a wide beam.

“Yo.”

“Hi. Uh…” He fiddled with the doorknob. “You wanted help with History?”

“Lol yeah. Right.” She peeked into his bedroom. “Nice.”

“It’s just more mess.”

“I like the posters.”

“Here’s my book.” He grabbed a heavy tome off the shelf. “What do you want to study?”

“Uh…” She tapped her finger against her cheek. “How about the Reformation?”

“Fine.” He nudged her back to the living room. “That’s chapter 5, right?”

“Ya.” She thumped back down on the sofa. “Do you like History?”

“I guess.”

“I think it’s a little scary.” She flipped through the pages. “At least the parts with the genocide and crazy rulers.”

“Don’t you fight monsters?” She laughed.

“Yeah, I guess. By the way you haven’t stopped by the house in awhile.”

“You haven’t dragged me there recently.” She chuckled and gave him a playful shove.

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t **stop by**. C’mon!”

“What would I do there?”

“Just hang! Chill out! Do homework. Whatever. Maybe do some cool Aspecty stuff.” She poked at his hand. “I can’t wait to see what kinda awesome shit you can do.”

“You’ve seen what Jake can. I doubt it’s so different.”

“Psshh I’m sure you’ve got your own cool shit to do!”

“Mm…” He studied his right hand, then tightened it into a fist and concentrated. He brought back the memory of the imp and tried to tap into the adrenaline and intensity that came with fighting.

The mark on his hand glowed faintly. He felt a growing warmth from it as white feathers slowly etched themselves over his skin. White flames flared up and began to flicker around from his wrist to his fingertips.

“Ooo…” Roxy clapped her hands. “Awesome!” He flexed his hand to watch the white fire dance, then with a snarl he abruptly slammed his fist down onto his coffee table. There was a blinding flash and a harsh cracking sound. When he could see against he found the hardwood table split in two, and everything having slid down to collect at the massive break in the middle. He turned to look at Roxy, who was staring at the scene with her hands over her mouth.

“Holy shiiiiit!” She lowered her hands to speak. “That was fuckin intense!” Eridan rubbed his hand and stared at the wreckage impassively. “You broke it in one hit!”

“Yeah?”

“That’s cool! Too bad about your table though.” He shrugged.

“I don’t use it much.”

“Lol alright.” She grinned and held up her finger. “Oh my God. I have some HI-larious stories about messing with powers. Like, once I nearly drowned us all in these little green cubes. And Jake, Jake literally created a second Dirk it was so awkward.”

“Created.”

“Well, he dreamed him up, and he became real.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah it was crazy.” She leaned back and stretched her arms over her head. “But all part a the learning process, right?”

“I guess.”

“Blowin up a coffee table or two ain’t so bad.” He grimaced.

“What if I kill someone?”

“Uhh, eh that probably won’t happen if you’re careful.”

“Probably.” She smirked and smacked her hand on his head to ruffled the locks.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it! Really, we know how to deal with this stuff. Just stop by anytime and we’ll help you figure this shit out.” He just grunted and turned his attention back to the history book.

“…Rox?”

“Ya?”

“How long have you had…” He waved his right hand, “…This?” She grinned.

“My Aspect? I think it showed up when I was about 13. That’s the common age. But it’s not everyone!” She added quickly when he frowned.

“Guess I’m late.”

“Ain’t a race or anythin. People get it early or late and whatever. Like puberty.”

“How’d you find out about all this?”

“My mom knew.” She stretched her hand out in front of her. “It’s a little hereditary, not entirely though.”

“How’d you meet Dirk and the others?”

“Oh we’re childhood friends!” She laughed, “It was pretty awesome when we started realizing our Aspects.” She grinned at him, “There’s a lotta data to suggest we subconsciously attract each other. Like we can sense who’s an Aspect. So by the time we realize it, we’re already in a group!” She wiggled her fingers. “Magic~!”

“It’s not magic.” He sighed, “Is that why you sat with me in science class?”

“Maaaaybe, but really you just looked lonely and cool and I knew you were good at science.” He gave her an odd look. She returned it with an innocent stare.

“What?”

“Nothin.” He dropped his gaze back down to the book in his lap. “We can start with the key terms.”

 

000

 

The next day Eridan stood awkwardly and alone outside the Alpha house. He raised his hand toward the doorbell, then knocked lightly against the wood. No one answered. He contemplated leaving.

 _“You shouldn’t approach them on your own.”_ The hairs on the back of his neck stiffened at the breathy whisper behind him. _“You’re intruding.”_ He gulped and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. It clicked open and he entered quickly, hoping to leave the creature behind.

There was no one around, but he could hear sounds from the kitchen. He swung the door shut behind him.

“Is someone there?” He jumped as Jane’s voice echoed through the floor. “Over in the kitchen!”

“Uh…” He wandered over and poked his head in. “Hey. I just-” Jane flew into his field of vision.

“Oh perfect!” Before he could react he found himself yanked across the room and in front of the stove. “I need a quick hand!” A glass bowl filled with something white and foamy sat on a pot of boiling water. She shoved a spoon into his hand. “Can you stir this for a minute?” He gripped the utensil tightly, staring at her like a deer.

“What?”

“Stir!” She nudged him toward the pot. “And don’t stop!” She then bustled off to the kitchen table.

“What, I…” He stuck the spoon in the mixture. It looked like egg whites and sugar. He started to move the mush around cautiously. “Crocker, I don’t know fuckin shit about baking!”

“It’s fine! And just Jane!” She was sifting flour into another bowl. She chanced a quick glance at him over her shoulder. “You’re doing fine! Just keep going like that!”

“I’m gonna ruin it!”

“Just keep stirring! Scrape at the stuff on the bottom and sides. Keep everything moving!”

“Why?”

“If you aren’t stirring the egg whites will cook.” She explained patiently. “It needs to mix with the sugar and vanilla. Eventually it will be all frothy and stiff.”

“Huh.” He peered down at it. “For real?”

“Yeah!” She dropped some cocoa powder into her sifter. “Neat, right?”

“I guess.” He admitted, “Like a chemistry lab.” She laughed.

“Except way more delicious!” She pulled out a whisk. “Here. Try this.” She demonstrated how to flick his wrist to beat the liquid. He twisted his mouth, but he imitated her until she nodded with approval.

“Great!” She adjusted the heat. “I’m making death by chocolate. Are you a fan?”

“I’m fine with anything.” He mumbled, trying to keep it from burning. “You sure seem to bake a lot.”

“I guess! It’s a hobby, and my sweets are in high demand! I can cook real meals too. What’s your favorite food?”

“Like I said, I’m fine with anything. I don’t cook…at all, really.” When she didn’t answer he glanced over. She was watching him with a suspicious glare.

“Uh.” He felt a surge of panic and looked down at himself then at his work. “What? What is it?”

“What do you usually eat?” She demanded, “Breakfast, lunch and dinner!”

“What?” His hand paused stirring for a second before he quickly looked back over and resumed. “What does that-”

“Oh my Goodness!” Her hands flew up to clutch at her face in horror. “It’s instant noodles isn’t it? You eat nothing but instant noodles and sugary soda!”

“I do **not** …” He pursed his lips. “I don’t drink soda a lot.” She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

“And what **do** you drink?”

“Coffee I guess.”

“Shucks.” She sighed heavily. “You’re lucky you haven’t had a heart attack!” She poked his chest to enunciate the point. He scowled at her.

“It’s a pain to make somethin else alright?”

“You can’t live on sodium and caffeine!”

“Yooo!” Roxy walked in, followed by Jake. She had her rifle slung over her back. “Hey Eri! What’re you guys making?” Jane grinned.

“Death by chocolate cake!”

“Oh **fuck** yeah!” She tugged at the strap over her shoulder. “Jake and I are heading to the shooting range. You wanna come, Eri?” He blinked slowly.

“What?”

“There’s a shooting range downtown. Pretty nice. You shoot right?”

“I don’t have a gun.”

“They rent ‘em. Come oooon I wanna see how good a shot you are!” She flashed him a thumbs-up and winked. “Also I gotta spar hand-to-hand with you sometimes.” Jake shot his hand in the air.

“I as well would like some friendly tussling.” Eridan’s hand slipped and flung a small wave of egg-whites onto the stove. He swore while Jane ran to get a towel.

“I don’t feel like it.” He muttered, throwing his focus into beating the mixture. Roxy frowned and studied him for a few seconds, then shrugged.

“Alright. Maybe another time.” Jake saluted as they left.

“Come join us sometime! It’s jolly good fun!” The Prince grumbled something about “jolly good” under his breath while he mixed. Jane laughed.

“Well if you’re sticking around here you get the first taste of cake!”

“I’m not gonna stick around that long.”

“Oh no!” She stood up straight. “You’re staying for dinner!” He turned to give her a baffled look.

“Since when?”

“Since you think instant noodles are a good dinner!” She strutted off to her own bowl. “We’re having spaghetti! And cake for dessert!” He scowled at her, but she wasn’t looking.

 

000

 

“So…” Roxy rocked her chair back and let her head fall to stare upside-down at Dirk. “What do you think about him?” The Heart Aspect didn’t look up from his computer.

“Eridan?”

“Yeah.”

“He doesn’t smile much.”

“Neither do you.”

“Point taken. A Prince of Hope sounds like a Hell of a powerhouse.”

“Well yeah but what do you think about **him**?”

“He’s ok, I guess. A bit prickly.”

“I think he’s pretty neat! Maybe a little grouchy.”

“Right.” His fingers paused over the keyboard. “…Do you think he’s dangerous?” She pursed her lips and straightened up to examine her own computer screen.

“You mean like in a “imps better be running” or “we better be running” way?” He turned around to look at her.

“Both.”

“Well **obvs** he seems pretty kickass for fightin. Imps are gonna shit themselves.”

“And?”

“…He’s cool.” She shrugged, “I think it’ll be fine. He needs to learn to chill a bit, maybe, but it’ll be all good.”

“…Alright.” He turned back to his screen without another word.

 

000

 

“Where exactly are we goin anyways?’”

“Beats me.” Roxy held up her phone over her shoulder so Eridan could see. “I just got the address from Dirk. Yo!” She pointed ahead of them. Dirk, Jake and Jane were standing in front of a small concrete structure. It looked abandoned. The few windows it had were all broken, and piles of junk sat up against it. A side had collapsed partially, and had been shoddily fixed with some wooden boards.

“Heyo!” She rocked back on her heels. “What’s the low-down?” Dirk grimaced and jerked his head toward the building.

“It’s a Basilisk.” She gave a low whistle.

“Well shit.” Eridan squinted at on off the windows, but everything looked still to him. “Alright.” She drew her rifle. “This place populated?”

“Not really, but we’re trying to be quiet.”

“K.” She waved her hand. “Eridan stay back, k? These things are nasty.” He grunted and muttered something she guessed was an affirmation.

“It won’t come out on its own.” Dirk swept his hand out. “Spread out a little, but not too close, until we get an idea where in the building it is.”

They broke up, creeping around the structure. Eridan wandered over to the boarded up section. It was half-rotted, and a sizable hole had already opened up again.

An angel appeared, curling around him. He growled at it and tried to shoo it off.

_“Prince.”_

“Go away.”

 _“You enemy hides like a coward.”_ He whacked it on the head.

“ **Get out.** ” Dirk glanced over to give him a quizzical look. He hunched his shoulders and returned his gaze to the house.

Something flickered.

His frown deepened and he crept a little closer, scrutinizing the hole for any more movement.

“Eridan.” Dirk called over to him. “Don’t get closer than that, alright?” He responded with a sour look, then stiffened as he heard the sound of…something, sliding against the wood. He looked around, then picked up a chunk of concreate nearby.

_“Take the initiative. You can beat it.”_

“Just shut up.” He lobbed the chunk at the house. It bounced off the wood with a dull thunk. The slithering sound stopped immediately. He leaned forward, ears straining for several seconds of silence.

Then the wall exploded.

He flung his arms up to shield himself from the flying debris, but something far heavier and alive tackled him instead. He was slammed to the ground, dimly aware of the others shouting and **very** aware of sharp claws digging into his shoulders. He cracked his eyes open and was faced with a grin twice the size of his head and filled to the brim with shark-like teeth.

The monster reared back and opened wide and he had just enough time to grab its neck before it lunched forward and bit his head off. It hissed in frustration and he could feel the rest of its body trashing against him as it struggled to overpower him. He snarled and his hands flared up with white fire. He rammed his fist against its head, trying to get one of its eyes, but he couldn’t get a good position to put any power behind the punches, and its jerking wasn’t helping.

“Eri! Fuck! Holy fuck! Hang on!” He barely registered the shouting and running feet toward him. It surged forward again, mouth opening wide. His muscles screamed from exertion and he could feel them shaking. He stared into the gaping maw, then grit his teeth and drew his hand back. He shoved a burning fist into his mouth, cramming it up against the roof before throwing every ounce of energy he could through his arm. It gave a loud squeal before an explosion of light burst from its head and its body dissolved into black goop. Eridan lay in the mess, staring at the sky with a dazed expression. His stomach ached something fierce, along with his shoulders. He slowly tilted his head to check if his arm was still there. It was, a pleasant surprise.

“Oh my God…” He dragged his head over to the other side. The other kids were standing nearby. Roxy took a shaky step forward, her face locked in a horrified, concerned expression. “Eri, are you…”

“Hey.” He raised a hand, coated with black slime. “It’s dead, right?”

“Oh my Gooood.” She knelt down and pulled him up. “Are you okay!?”

“Probably.”

“What happened?” He shrugged.

“I threw a rock at the wall.”

“You…” Her jaw dropped and she gaped at him for a second before shaking him viciously. “You **what**?!” He wiggled out of her grip.

“I said threw a rock at the wall and it came out.”

“Eri!” She threw her hands up, “That was crazy reckless!” He rolled his eyes.

“Well at least I killed it.”

“You didn’t have to do it like that!” She gestured to his filthy clothes. “You need to be safer than that!”

“It’s dead. No one else is dead. Works for me.” He pushed himself up and forced his legs to stand. He groaned and clutched at his stomach. He needed to lie down again.

“Er-i-dan Am-po-ra.” She snatched him by the shoulders again and met his eyes with a fierce light. Oh shit she was mad. “Listen. That was too dangerous.”

“Stoppit.” He growled and tried to wriggle out of the grip.

“You can’t barge into things like that! You could’ve died!” He snarled and smacked her hands off him.

“ **So?** ” She jerked back at his tone. Hot rage and frustration was building up in his chest. “That’s how I do things! I barge in and fuck shit up!” He threw his arms out. “I’m destruction incarnate! But I don’t get anyone else dragged into my messes and stay on my own. If I die, it’s my own fuckin fault but at least I don’t get anyone else mixed up with it! Ok?!”

“ARE YOU **NUTS**?” He winced as she no less than roared back at him. Oh God, she was **really** mad. “THIS IS **OUR** MESS!” She jabbed a finger at the gunk on the ground. “YOU’RE OUR TEAMMATE AND DO YOU REALLY THINK WE DON’T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU GO OFF DOING STUPID THINGS THAT COULD GET YOU KILLED?! I DON’T CARE IF THAT’S HOW YOU DO THINGS THAT’S STUPID AND YOU NEED TO REALIZE WE’RE HERE TO HELP YOU NOT SEND YOU OFF ON YOUR OWN TO MAYBE GET YOUR HEAD BITTEN OFF!” She stopped screaming to give him another furious glare. He stared back, stunned for a few seconds. He closed his mouth, then sucked in a harsh breath.

“…I shouldn’t a joined then.” He mumbled. “Look, I…I’m not good at teams. I get into too much trouble on my own and I don’t know how to work with people. I’m not…” He bit his lip hard and tried to blink back the watery feeling in his eyes. “I’m not **stable** enough for this.”

“Eri…” She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. “Eri, no, that’s not it. Look, I’m mad cause I’m worried for ya. You’re part of a team, and we’re here to cover each other. In everything, not just stuff like this. We can help you learn to work with people. You aren’t alone. You don’t have to fight alone.” She reached forward to smack a glob of slime off his sleeve. “Okay?”

“…You don’t know me.” His voice cracked, “You hardly know shit about me why are you tying yourself to me like this?”

“Cause I’m a stubborn little bitch.” She chuckled, “And I KNOW you ain’t as messed up as you say you are, and you’ve got plenty of good in that stone cold heart. It’ll work out, ok?” He didn’t answer. She spun around and hooked his arm with hers.

“Let’s go get you some new clothes and a shower, then pizza, how’s that?”

“Rox-”

“And ice cream!” She tugged them over to where the others had wandered off once the shouting had begun. Jane grinned, looking only a little awkward.

“Ready to go?”

“Totes.”

“I say Mr. Eridan!” Jake smacked him on the back. “That was quite a way to start off you first day on the job!” He grumbled some reply as he shed his hoodie.

“Does this stuff wash out?”

“Er, somewhat! We have some tips on it, if you’re interested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder where Eridan got the mentality that whatever trouble he gets into he's sure as Hell on his own. ~~LOWAA~~
> 
> Honestly this entire fic can be summarized as an endless loop of: "Eridan no. Eridan yes. Eridan-I regret this decision."
> 
> After Eridan killed the basilisk Dirk is deep down thinking how cool that shit just was but he's not going to say so.


	6. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a beach scene, imp hunting, and Eridan decides he might actually care for people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discoooooord, I'm howling at the moon~
> 
> This timing takes place in like, September or November so I don't know if that's feasible they would go to the beach but we just had a pretty weird winter so sure it could work.
> 
> For some reason it wouldn't let me color the texts under Dirk's option, but it did if I used "bro". Weird.
> 
> As usual I have a pic of this chap on Lunethwrites.tumblr but it didn't turn out well. :') Oh well, experience.

“Swimmin?”

“Yeah!” Roxy bounced around in her seat. “It’s **super** warm out today! So we figured instead a like, cursing the global warming and meltin icecaps and shit, we’d head down to the beach. It’s about an hour outta the city. You like swimmin?”

“I can swim.” He grunted, “I’m pretty good at it.”

“Awesome!” She grinned. “We could have a race or something.”

“Mm.” He leaned against the door and stared out at the passing buildings. “Haven’t been in awhile. To a beach.”

“No?” She cocked her head to the side, “How come?”

“Bad experience.” He remembered the last time he’d gone, he’d picked a fight with some guy for throwing a can off into the waves. He recalled winning, but he also recalled Karkat yelling at him and Feferi’s hysterical cries that they couldn’t take him **anywhere**.

Roxy prodded his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and fixed his glasses. “Sorry, what?”

“I said we also might do some team building practices. Just warnin ya.” He frowned and shifted his arm a bit so it didn’t fall asleep.

“Why? And what’s that gonna be like?”

“Weeell you said you weren’t so good at working with groups.” She smacked his shoulder. “So we’re gonna help you out with that and give you the low down on some of our basic strategies.”

“Oh.” He nodded faintly and turned his attention back to the window. “I guess that sounds useful.”

“Great!” She leaned forward to poke Dirk. “Yo how ‘bout some tunes?”

“Sure.” He reached for the radio but Jane caught his wrist.

“We are **not** listening to your dubstep and rap.”

“Jane, no one likes classical.”

“Oh my God, guys.” The Rogue tried to reach past them to hit the radio herself. “Just put on some pop!”

Several minutes later found Eridan staring at the car roof with his arms crossed, wondering how the situation managed to come to listening to the My Little Pony soundtrack and envying Jake for having fallen asleep ages ago.

“Okay!” Jane pulled into the parking lot. “We’re here!”

“Ugh!” Roxy hopped out of the car after Eridan, then arched her back and stretched her arm over her head. “Let’s go!” She went sprinting off to the sandy shore and crashing ways nearby.

“Well she’s excited.” Jane laughed and headed after her. Jake stumbled past Eridan, covering a yawn with his fist.

“The angels sure are happy to be here, huh?” He mumbled drowsily. Eridan’s head snapped up to find, sure enough, a good swarm of the creatures spinning around high above them.

“Fuck.”

“It’s all merry, chap.” He nudged him with his elbow and winked. “Come on! Race you to the surf!”

“No thanks.” He mumbled, heading over to an empty spot in the sand.

“Dirk Strider!” His ears pricked up at Jane’s shriek. “Get back here! You need sunscreen or you’re going to be a lobster in minutes!”

He ignored the shouting and tilted his head back to stare at the angels. They didn’t seem to be interested in bothering him today. Were they his or Jake’s? He decided both.

“Heads up!” Jake ran forward and jumped into an incoming wave. His spine jerked as it splashed against his stomach. “Golly gracious! That’s cold!”

“Come on, Mr. English Adventurer!” Roxy stuck her tongue out at him from farther out. “Can’t take a little water?”

“Is that a **challenge** , Lalonde?” He waded in after her. A few minutes later Dirk went sprinting at the receding tide. He leapt just as the next wave crashed, diving into the water. Eridan nodded faintly, silently acknowledging his skill.

“Gotcha!” He yelped as someone grabbed onto his upper arms and just barely managed not to jerk his elbow into Jane’s nose.

“Crocker?” He gave her a deep scowl. “What the fuck I almost smashed your nose in.” She laughed and sat back, holding up a bottle of sunscreen.

“Sorry! I just came to make sure you put this on!” He snorted and turned back to watching the waves.

“Pass. I’m not gonna be getting undressed anyways.”

“At least do your face!” She tossed the bottle into his lap. “Glasses can make the UV rays worse!” He rolled his eyes but followed her orders to stop the pestering. She brought a large beach umbrella out of her sylladex.

“Mind if I set this up?”

“I don’t care.” She cranked it open, then spread out a blanket on the sand.

“You aren’t going into the water at all?”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“Well, the sun is nice at least.” She stood up, then pulled her sundress over her head to reveal her cyan bathing suit underneath. “Come have a dip if you change your mind!” She went bouncing off to join her friends.

 _“You offended her.”_ He groaned and buried his head in his knees as an angel appeared over his shoulder. _“You’re bringing everyone down. Ruining the mood.”_

“Shut up.” He hissed under his breath. “They’re havin fun and whatever **I** do ain’t gonna change that.”

 _“They shouldn’t have even brought you.”_ It lamented, _“No good to come of it.”_

“Just buzz off.” He half-heartedly tried to smack at it. It sunk its teeth into his hand, making him swear and jerk his fist around in a sharp punch to where its eye would be. It growled and released him to squirm off somewhere else. He took a quick glance around to see if anyone had seen him boxing at the air.

“Woo!” Roxy came stumbling back. She smoothed her hair back out of her face to give him a lively grin. “The water’s great! You sure you don’t wanna try?”

“I’m good.” He wrapped his arms around to hug his shoulders. “Thanks.”

“Alright.” She plopped down next to him. “Jane packed some lunch. Or there’s a snack bar down that way. You wanna grab ice cream or something?”

“No thanks.”

“Um…” She sat back on her palms, then tilted her head to offer an apologetic look. “Are you not a fan a beaches?”

“It’s not that.” He answered quickly, “I just, I’m…I don’t feel like going out and gettin wet right now.” He rested his chin on his crossed arms and turned his gaze to the sand in front of him. “…Sorry if I’m ruinin the trip.” She laughed and smacked him on the back.

“Ohmigod Eri no! You ain’t ruinin the trip. I just wanna make sure you’re havin fun! Are you?”

“I…” He shrugged awkwardly, “It’s pretty nice, I guess. People are havin fun messin around.”

“Great!” She got up again. “You want anything from the snack bar?”

“Not really.”

“They have these **reeeeally** good shakes…”

“I’m good.”

“Kk.” She ruffled his hair. “Lemme know if you change your mind!” She went strutting off.

The Prince returned to watching the crashing waves. The sea air was nostalgic from when he lived with his family, and the warmth wasn’t so bad. It was a little hot maybe, but his hoodie was still covered in black slime so he wasn’t melting. He closed his eyes, feeling abnormally calm and a little sleepy.

“Hey.” He opened them again as Dirk sat down next to him, still dripping wet. His hair flopped down in front of his face, and without his shades Eridan again noted the bright orange irises.

“Are those contacts?”

“Nah.” He put his glasses back on. At the beach, they didn’t look as weird for once. “Never figured out why they were like that. I can see just fine though.”

“Huh.” They fell into silence again.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“…You see that girl to the right?” He turned to look, “Sky blue suit.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s an Aspect, a Sylph of Breath. Met her gang a couple of times.”

“Okay.”

“She wants you to take your shirt off.” He snorted.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“She’s glanced at you like eight times already.”

“Bullshit.”

“She’s also probably hoping you’ll drown, considering she’s the lifeguard.”

“Did you come here just to be ridiculous?” He growled.

“What’s so ridiculous about it? You aren’t hideous, man.”

“It’s ridiculous because it is.” He crossed his arms, “And anyways it’s tough to her because I ain’t takin off my shirt.” He shrugged.

“Alright. Your choice.”

“Heeeey boys!” Roxy sauntered up, holding a milkshake. “How’s it going?”

“It’s cool.” Dirk answered.

“Awesome. Hey.” She popped a ball out of her sylladex. “Anyone up for a game of volleyball?”

“There’s a net over there.” Dirk nodded off to the left, “Doesn’t look like it’s being used.”

“Aw yes. HEY JANE! JAKE!” She held the ball up to them. They flashed her a thumbs-up back and started wading back to the beach.

“Ain’t five people uneven?” Eridan pointed out. She shrugged.

“Me and Dirk against you three scrubs. We’ll still thrash you.”

“Now wait a diddly darn!” Jake puffed his chest out as he approached, “You can’t be picking on us before you’ve gone licking on us!”

“I dunno, we seem pretty doomed already.” Eridan muttered, “I’ve never even played.”

“It’s easy to learn!” Roxy bounced off toward the net. “Come on!”

She ran him through the basics of playing before tossing him the ball and ducking under the fence.

“You serve! Get ready!” His face screwed up, but he stepped back and tossed the ball into the air. He punched it over the net. Dirk immediately sprung up and spiked it to the ground.

“Point one!” The Rogue grinned and held up her finger. “Twenty more to victory!”

“Don’t count you chickens before they hatched!” Jake called back.

Dirk served, sending the ball flying to the back. Eridan raised his hands to smack it, wincing at the sting it left on his palms. It bounced off him and Jane dove forward to bop it over the net again. Roxy leaned back to hit it back over but miscalculated and missed.

“Hurrah!” Jake shot his fists in the air. “Teamwork!” Eridan’s face screwed up.

“Is this what you meant by a teambuildin exercise?”

“Sure!” Roxy laughed and tossed them the ball. “Why not?” His mouth twisted, then he sighed and shook his head. His attention was taken over by the ball as it flew back and forth over the net and points steadily racked up on both sides. He managed to get the hang of it pretty quickly until he was keeping an eye out for Dirk’s spikes and Roxy’s far shots. It wasn’t bad, until Jane leapt up to block the next serve.

“Jump, pig!” She froze, then spun around at the jeering shout, as did the others. A couple of guys cackled, smacking each other on the shoulders.

“Oink!” She flushed beet red as one of them cupped his hands to his mouth. “Oink oink!”

“Hey!” Roxy stomped over under the net, eyes snapping with anger. “Don’t you jerks have anythin better to do?”

“Chill girl,” He laughed, “You know your friend’s a cow.”

“Oh my God, just shut up! We didn’t **ask** you to come anywhere near us!” Dirk frowned, moving to stand beside Jane. Eridan felt his shoulders tensing up as rage started to stir around in his chest. He grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists. They weren’t even insulting **him** , but he could take them. He could so take them and he wanted to.

“Ugh.” The Rogue turned away. “Let’s ditch these assholes. They aren’t worth it.” Jake gave Jane’s shoulder a gentle pat and offered a small smile.

“Come on, Jane. Forget those tossers and let’s play a game of water polo.”

“Yeah, put the whale back in the water!” They fell into another round of guffaws as if it had been the funniest thing in the world. “Who let her on the beach? It’s gross!”

“Your gross faces could peel paint but no one banned you.” Eridan snapped back, “Not to mention I can fuckin smell your Axe from here. God, please hose yourself off before you kill someone!” Their smiles vanished.

“Hey you wanna go, nerd?”

“Gladly.” He snarled and started toward them, but a hand clamped down on his arm to stop him.

“Eri stop.” Roxy growled beside him, “They aren’t worth it.” He gnashed his teeth.

“But-”

“I **know** , and you’d decimate them. But they’re just a couple of losers. It’s not worth the time.” She steered him off toward the snack bar. “Come on let’s get a soda.”

“I wanna bash their goddamn faces in.” His voice was just a little too harsh.

“Same. But bein an asshole is legal and assault ain’t.” She wrinkled her nose and covered her mouth with the crook of her elbow. “And they **do** reek of whatever, ew. Let’s go.” He grumbled bitterly as she dragged him away.

“Nice a you to stick up for Jane.” She said quietly once they were several feet away.

“I wasn’t…” He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m not even sure if I was or I was just pissed at how they were actin.”

“Yeah, total assholes. Let’s not let them ruin the trip, alright?”

“I’m still mad.”

“Here.” She held the volleyball up, “Punch this.”

“What?”

“Punch it. Hard as you can.”

“Why?”

“You’ll feel better.”

“Doubt it.”

“Imagine it’s their heads.” The Prince sighed, then shifted back into a fighting stance. He poured his anger and frustration into his movements and sent the ball rocketing across the beach. It bounced and skidded into the sand, startling a flock of seagulls.

“Ha!” She crossed her arms and nodded, “You totally coulda knocked their heads off. Feel better?” He shifted around a bit, then rolled his shoulder back.

“Maybe a little.”

“Nice.”

 

000

 

“Dirk is always in the front.” Roxy talked around a mouthful of fries as she drew on the napkin. “He’s fast and good at close range. I can do close range sparing but sometimes I snipe from a distance. Same deal with Jake. Jane’s our healer so in natural video game mechanics she stays a little back for support, but if she’s gotta she can be real Hell.”

“Uh-huh.” He studied the crude drawings. “So what about me?”

“Well you could join Dirk. It’d be nice if he wasn’t ever in the front alone. But you said you could use a rifle too, right?”

“Y…eah.”

“You gotta show me sometime.” She twirled her pen around. “It’d be cool if we could just snipe away most of the monsters.”

“Heyo!” The other three joined them. Jake peeked over at the napkin. “What are you two up to?”

“Just showin Eri some a our strategies.”

“It’s getting late.” Dirk took off his glasses to pull his shirt over his head. He had them on again before anyone could blink. “Think we’ll head back soon.”

“Aright.” Roxy yawned and sat back. “It was pretty nice, right?”

They got up and started to head back to the car. Eridan glanced over at Jane.

“Uh.” She turned to give him a curious look. He coughed faintly, then twiddled his thumbs. “Um…they were assholes, you know.” She blinked, then laughed.

“Oh, yeah! I know.”

“I mean,” He made a vague gesture in the air. “I, fuck, just sayin-”

“I got it.” She smiled, “Thanks for saying so.”

“I’m not good at this.” He mumbled. “Like, comfort. Ain’t my thing.”

“It’s fine!” She chuckled and nodded, “I get it. Thanks. Hey, what do you think of Classical?”

“Like, music?” He cocked an eyebrow, “Like, it’s ok I guess. I don’t mind it.”

“Great.” She raised her hand. “Eridan has shotgun!”

“Huh?” She nudged him and winked.

“You’re my ticket out of another round of My Little Pony.”

“…Oh.”

 

000

 

Roxy wasn’t in science class. Eridan drummed his pencil against the desk, trying to soak up at least some of what the teacher was saying. He had spotted her in history earlier, so she wasn’t out sick today.

His phone buzzed. He peaked down at it under his desk.

 

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering caligulasaquarium

 

TG: yo i had to go deal with an emergency imp situation

TG: can you grab me the homework?

 

His eyebrows crept upwards.

 

CA: what alone

CA: whos with you

TG: im solo no biggy

TG: just imps

CA: are you sure

TG: yeah totes! ;)

TG: gotta go now see ya later

 

tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering caligulasaquarium

 

His frown deepened as he put his phone away. It didn’t seem like a reason to worry. She seemed nonchalant about it, and would have called one of the others in if she needed it. Obviously, she would know what she was doing.

Obviously.

He stared ahead at the teacher, throwing all his effort into each word and processing nothing. The student next to him asked him to stop drumming his pencil so hard.

The period had never gone by longer. He flicked his phone out every two minutes but no messages greeted him. When the bell finally rang he shot Dirk a message.

 

CA: is rox back

TT: She hasn’t reported back yet. I guess they’re being hard to track down.

CA: does it usually take this long

TT: It can.

CA: is she alright

TT: Don’t worry man.

TT: There’s like a 96% chance she’s fine.

CA: whats the other 4

TT: She found more imps than expected and had to fall back, or another aspect group appeared to give her shit, or bystanders got involved.

TT: It’s not likely. She knows what she’s doing. And she’s a Rogue of Void so she can always hide if something comes up.

TT: She’s not stupid. She’ll call for backup if she needs it.

CA: i know she aint stupid

CA: im just makin sure nothin unusual is goin on

TT: So it seems you do care regardless of your perpetual raincloud of grouchiness.

CA: well sorry if i dare make sure no one just died while i was sittin in science class

TT: Speaking of class, the next one is about to start. Shouldn’t you be getting ready?

CA: shouldnt you

TT: Cheap shot, and ineffective considering I’m a pair of glasses.

CA: what the fuck does that mean

TT: It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is awa-

 

Eridan snarled and slammed his phone against the desk, then shoved himself up to go to his next class.

 

000

 

He skipped his last period and snuck out of the school, texting Dirk when he was far enough away.

 

CA: dirk or answerin machine or whatever

CA: where is rox huntin the imps

TT: Are you skipping, man?

TT: I’m so disappointed in you.

CA: shut up

TT: The imps were spotted on Rockland street. You know the convenience store on the corner?

CA: yeah ok

 

That wasn’t too far from here. He started off in a trot toward the provided direction. Nearing the area, he found a police car blocking the street. His pace slowed, but he set his jaw and walked up to one of the officers.

“What’s going on?” The man leaning against the car gave him an odd look.

“Sorry kid, you can’t go through here. Should be clear soon.” He pursed his lips, then glanced around.

“…Uh.” He held up his hand. “…I have a weird tattoo?” The officers eyebrows went up, then he turned to his partner. She nodded.

“…Alright.” He gestured across the street. She’ll escort you part of the way. If anyone asks you, you live here.”

“Got it.” He nodded quickly, _“Can’t believe that worked.”_

The officer led him down part of the way, then left with a quick good luck. He swallowed, then started walking quickly down the street.

“Rox?” He called out, listening to his voice bouncing off the walls. “Rox, hey, are you here?”

 _“She’s dead.”_ He jerked around to slam his fist into the angel that had appeared beside him. It gnashed its teeth at him before flying off and vanishing.

“Can’t fucking deal with these…” He heard something scuffling behind him and whirled around. An imp was bounding toward him, fangs bared to attack.

 _“Stupid little things, aint they?”_ He clenched his fist and white light flared up around it. It jumped and he stepped forward, swinging his fist into its head. The creature exploded on contact, splattering around him. He swore and stepped back, trying to flick some of it off his shirt.

 _“Well there’s one a the imps.”_ He scanned the area. _“Where’s Rox? She’s supposed to be fighting these.”_ His pace quickened so he was jogging down the street. _“Where-”_

“Eri?” He froze, then whipped his head around. “Up here!” He turned his gaze upward. Roxy was up on a fire escape. She climbed over the railing, then leapt off, disappearing for a second to reappear in front of him.

“Yo!” She was holding her gun in one hand, and had smudges of black on her face and clothes. She faced him with a puzzled look. “What’re you doin here?”

“Um…” He wiped at the black slime on his fist and shifted his footing. “I…uh…” She tucked a lock of hair out of her face and looked around.

“Did Dirk send you or somethin? He’s a bit of a worry-wart.”

“No, I…” He used his clean hand to rub the back of his neck. “I got…worried.” And nothing was going on in class anyways so…”

“Aw…” She grinned and put her gun away to punch him on the arm, “You worried for me? That’s sweet, but try not to panic about it, k? I can handle myself.”

“I **know** …” He huffed, “I know that. And I wasn’t **panicking** or anythin I just-HOLY SHIT.” He jumped back, then made a frantic gesture at her arm. “You’re-”

“Oh nah, it’s fine.” She held up the bleeding gash on her forearm. “It’s not deep or anythin, looks a ton worse than it is. Janey can fix it up easy.”

“Jane ain’t here, though.” He grimaced at the dried blood. “You need to stop that up.”

“Ya I know.” She let it drop back down. “I was gonna call in, then slip home invisible to keep from attractin attention. Till then…” She snagged some tissues and hair ties out of her sylladex, using them to temporarily patch up the wound. “Alright.” She held her hand out. “Yo, grab on.” Puzzled, he took the hand. A second later he felt a rush of cold run up his arm and Roxy vanished.

“Rox?” He looked around, then down at himself. There was nothing there. “Oh shit.”

“Yo chill.” An amused voice floated over to his right, and he could still feel her holding his hand. “Don’t let go. Just lemme guide you there.”

 

000

 

“Alright.” They rematerialized in front of the door. Roxy fumbled with the key with her left hand until Eridan took it and turned the lock for her. “Thanks.”

They headed into the kitchen. Roxy grimaced as she peeled off the tissues and turned on the sink. Eridan glanced around.

“Where’s the first aid stuff?”

“There should be some over in the bathroom. Shit!” She winced as her cut went under the stream of water. “Ha…fuck imps, seriously.”

“How do people not know, anyways?” He returned with a white box, “About the imps and Aspects and stuff? Seems like we’re pretty obvious.”

“You didn’t notice us before, right?” She shrugged, wiping her arm with paper towels. “Non-Aspects can’t see imps too well. I think they might see like, distortions or somethin but nothin clear. And the imps don’t bother with them anyways unless agitated. The police help, and if someone sees somethin there are Mind Aspects to like, y’know, help them forget.”

“Wow.” Eridan popped the lid off, “We mess with their heads?”

“Lol, just a little. Does that bother you?”

“Eh.” He unrolled some bandages. “I mean, I get it. Sometimes you gotta do that stuff. Here, sit down.”

She pulled up a chair in front of him. He carefully took her arm and examined it, relieved to find the bleeding had mostly stopped. He taped some gauze on, then wrapped a bandage around and secured it with medical tape.

“That should keep you alright until Jane gets back.”

“Thanks a ton.” She twisted it around to examine it, “You’re pretty good at this. You got training?”

“My dad made sure I knew first aid.” He stuffed the supplies back into the box. “The basics, anyways.”

“Awesome. And thanks for patchin me up!” She grinned and flashed him a thumbs up. “It would have been a pain to have to do that with one arm. And thanks for bein worried enough to go lookin for me.”

“Well…” He shrugged, “…You’re cool. I didn’t want you gettin hurt or bein in trouble.”

“Dawww.” She got up, “Ugh, I need an energy drink or something.” He wrinkled his nose.

“You should drink **somethin** but I ain’t recommendin some swill that’ll double your heartrate. Somethin to hydrate you.” She laughed as she pulled open the fridge.

“Pff, like you’re one to talk. You sound like my mom.” She pulled out a bottle of soda, “Well actually I think my mom would give me some cryptic wordy answer criticizing my choice and also like, the corruption of society and the government but whatevs.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” She knocked the door closed with her hips. “wow. She’s a writer by the way. You ever heard a _Complacency of the Learned_?” His jaw dropped.

“Holy shit. Your **mom** wrote it?!”

“Yyyyep!” She giggled and plopped down on the chair again. “Guessin you’re a fan?”

“Well, yeah.” He flushed red a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. “I liked it…a lot. The complexion and the characters, plus the plot was great.”

“Daw…” She popped the cap off the soda and smirked. “Well maybe I can get you an autograph or somethin.”

“Uh, no it’s fine.” He shook his head, “I’m good, thanks.”

“Shy?”

“No. I just…” He waved his hand, “Don’t wanna weird her out or anythin.” She smirked.

“Trust me, Eri, it takes a **lot** to weird my mom out.” She sprung up again. “Hey, wanna watch TV until the others get back?”

“Uh.” He glanced at the clock. “Sure.”

 

000

 

“Sorry man, I gotta be honest.” Dirk held his hands up in a shrug as they walked down the street. “Jurassic World was crap.”

“It was not!” Jake shot back. “The action and effects were outstanding! And the scenes were full of heart-jumping action!”

“Well the plot was crap.”

“Bollocks!” He turned to the girl walking with them. “What say you, Jane?”

“I haven’t seen it.” His jaw dropped.

“What? That’s a downright travesty!”

“Dude, didn’t you **live** on an island full of dangerous animals at one point? Isn’t that exciting enough?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Leave it alone, Dirk.” Jane opened the door and headed into the lobby. “You’d be hard pressed to convince him there was a single bad movie in the universe.”

“Excuse me??” He chased after her. “I am a **connoisseur**!”

“Roxy? Eridan?” She called out, ignoring his protests. “We’re home! You guys back?”

“Yo! In here!” She followed Roxy’s voice into the living room.

“How was the mission?”

“Rox got hurt.” Eridan pointed to the bandage on her arm. She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah and Eri’s a fuckin worry-wart!”

“Let me see that.” She demanded, already sitting next to her and unraveling the bandage.

“Lol it’s fine, Janey. Just a scratch.”

“You washed it, right?”

“Course I did!”

Dirk leaned a hand against the doorframe and studied the TV screen.

“Jesus, what are you guys watching?”

“Wizard High.” Eridan shrugged, “It’s ok.”

“It looks like Harry Potter was turned into a romcom.”

“Well, you don’t gotta watch it.”

“Woot!” Roxy sprung up, arm now healed. “Thanks a ton, Janey! I’m gonna go shower and change now. Ugh.” She stuck her tongue out at her stained clothes. “Be right back, Eri. Don’t let them change the channel.” She bounced off. Dirk and Eridan exchanged a glance, then the Heart Aspect reached for the remote. Eridan snatched it away.

“No.”

“Come on, man.”

“Are you fuckin deaf? You heard her.”

“I’ll change it back when she comes back down.”

“No.”

“Dude.”

“No.” He shoved the remote into his sylladex and crossed his arms, glaring at the show. Jane laughed and sat down on the sofa.

“Come on. I don’t think we’re beating him. This doesn’t look so bad!” He sighed, but sat down on the arm of the sofa and crossed his arms to watch. Jake plopped down on the sofa as well, carefully leaving a spot for Roxy. Eridan shifted a bit to give them room. It was suddenly rather crowded for his taste, but it wasn’t… **bad**. They weren’t talking to him, asking him questions. They were just sitting together. He leaned back and focused his attention on the screen.

It wasn’t bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk may or may not be crossing potential barriers.  
> "Bro, hey, you should totally take off your shirt, 'cause that girl is into you. Just saying, bro. Helping you attract some attention. You're pretty attractive, bro. By the way I'm shirtless and dripping wet, bro."
> 
> Honestly in terms of comforting someone, it is way more up Eridan's alley to bring the head of whoever wronged them than to try supportive words and hugs.


	7. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an angel crashes to earth, Eridan gets his house broken into, and the team has a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.
> 
> Check out lunethwrites on tumblr for art and stuff!

“And this.” He thumped a bottle of shampoo on the counter. The shopkeeper rang it up with his instant noodles and coffee. Looking at the pile made him imagine Jane’s disappointed glare, but he doubted he would cook anything else if he bought it.

He paid and grabbed his bags before heading out into the cold fall air. It was a little chilly without his hoodie, but he didn’t want the stares that would come with it. He started the walk back to his apartment. It was quiet, and he could only hope that didn’t mean someone was about to sneak up and bash him on the head again.

At that particular thought he took a quick glance over his shoulder. The street was deserted, except for a small sliver of light swirling through the sky.

 _“Oh **Hell** no.” _ He shaded his eyes and squinted upwards. It was another angel alright, though it was acting kinda weird. Instead of the smooth gliding its movements were jerky as it wriggled through the air. His curiosity grew as it shuddered, flickered, then went diving down toward him.

“Shit!” He shoved his bag into his sylladex and took a step back. As it approached its form continued to flicker, then change. Before he realized what was happening Jake slammed into the pavement, skidding to a stop in front of him.

“…Oh… **fuck**.” He knelt down and, after a brief pause, began to tentatively shake his shoulder. “Fuck fuck fuck…English, Jake, hey.” He didn’t stir. Eridan swore again and rolled him over onto his back. He was missing his glasses and had a collection of nasty bruises covering his face. His arm was ripped up and bleeding from the slide, and he was pretty sure he had heard a crack.

“Shit.” Not all of these were from the fall. He ripped off his sweater and wrapped it around the damaged arm, then pulled out his phone. A soft noise from an alley make him jerk his head over, muscles tense for a fight. He growled in frustration, then with a final look around, he looped his arms under the other’s and pulled him up. He grunted in annoyance, then started to drag him off down the street.

 

000

 

“For fuck’s sake.” Eridan kicked open the door to his apartment and dragged Jake inside. “How’s your skinny ass so heavy?” Regretting having not cleaned all the crap off his couch, he stumbled his way into the bedroom and dumped the load on the bed. He grimaced at the damage. Besides the arm, none of the cuts looked too serious, but there were a lot, and that crash landing hadn’t been too kind to him.

He headed into the bathroom and went digging through the shelves, despite knowing there wasn’t really anything useful there. He finally found half a roll of bandages and some antiseptic. He wet a towel at the sink before heading back to the bedroom.

He walked in, then yelped and jumped almost a foot into the air. His supplies fell out of his arms to bounce against the carpet.

“Sup.” Dirk gave him a quick nod before going back to examining Jake.

“What…” He bent down to scoop up the dropped bottle and bandages. “How the fuck did you get in!?”

“Window.”

“This is the third floor!”

“And?” He held out his hand. “I’ll give you a damn demonstration later. Pass me that shit.” He tossed the towel, bottle, and bandages all at once. The other caught them all with ease.

“Got any aspirin?” He scowled at him.

“No.”

“Tylenol?”

“No.” He could see the other’s eyebrows creep up a little.

“Advil?”

“No.”

“Well what **do** you have?”

“Coffee.” He snapped. “Tea.”

“But no painkillers.”

“No.”

They stared at each other awhile longer, then Dirk sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Can I get two coffees?”

“Fine.” He disappeared into the kitchen. The Heart Aspect leaned back against the bed and brought up a chat with Roxy and Jane.

“Hey.” He looked up. Eridan had reappeared in the doorway.

“…Yeah?” His fingers curled against the wooden frame. He ducked his head then turned his focus out the window.

“There’s a drugstore down the street.” He mumbled, “I can get some stuff there.” Dirk blinked, then shrugged.

“It’s fine. I’ll have Roxy or Jane bring some stuff. Is it alright if they come over?”

“Uh,” He glanced over his shoulder. “Fine. Guess I should clean up some.”

“It’s cool. No one’s gonna care.” He waved his hand. “And maybe you shouldn’t go out alone right now if someone’s out for us.” Eridan’s eyes flashed with alarm at the comment.

“Will Rox and Jane be alright?”

“They’ll be fine. Roxy’s great at going undetected.” He gestured to the unconscious boy. “What happened?” He shrugged.

“He was doing his angel trick, then went skidding down into the street in front of me.” The Prince of Heart frowned and bandaged a wound on his leg.

“These aren’t all from the fall.”

“No shit.” He crossed his arms. “How’d you know to come here?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Do I look five to you? Or was I just missing a memo about Jake crashin down in front a me?”

“Must have been some memo.”

“How then?”

“I have my ways.”

“Strider…” He rolled his eyes. “Okay, we all know your whole mysterious cryptic thing is adorable as fuck but I’d really like a straight answer sometime this week.” Dirk glared at him. He glared back.

“I tracked his phone.” Eridan’s eyebrows went up.

“Why?”

“He was gone for like an hour longer than it would take. Wouldn’t answer. I got worried.”

“That’s a little bit of an overreaction, ain’t it?”

“Apparently not.” He countered.

“What are the chances it was going to be shit like this?”

“I don’t like taking unnecessary risks.”

“For fuck’s sake,” He slapped his palm against his forehead. “Do you think I wouldn’t have called one a you?”

“What if you hadn’t been there?” He crossed his arms.

“Then you would’ve been too late anyways. You can’t go running to track someone down when you don’t know where they are for awhile.”

“So you’re now some genius on interaction?!” He snapped back.

A loud buzzing announced the coffee was done. Eridan sighed heavily and massaged his temples.

“Forget it. I guess I’m **not** one to talk about suffocating people.”

“…Hey.” He raised his hand. “Sorry man. I didn’t-”

“It’s fine. I get that when you care about someone you worry. But I…fuck I dunno. I was tryin to share some experience or somethin but you weren’t askin.” He turned back to get the coffee, closing the door behind him.

He shuffled through his cupbored. Figures he would only have those stupid goofy mugs with wizards on them. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t hurled them against a wall yet.

“Eridan.” He jumped and nearly spilled the coffee on his hand, then glanced over his shoulder. Dirk had followed him out.

“What?” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Look, it probably was a little weird to just show up.” He grunted and shoved the mug at him.

“You coulda at least taken the stairs.”

“Nah man, fuck stairs.” He swirled the coffee in his mug, “I mean, uh-”

“I know what you meant.” He took a swing of the other drink; it didn’t look like Jake was getting up anytime soon.

Dirk’s thumb ran over the edge of the mug, then he spoke suddenly.

“We used to date.” Eridan’s eyebrows went up.

“…You?” He gestured to his bedroom. “…And… **him**?”

“Yeah.”

“…Well.” He took another swallow of coffee. “…Huh.”

“That weird for you?”

“Just a little hard to imagine. Not that I’m a **genius** with relationships.”

“Well, neither was I.” He glanced back at the door, “And I did suffocate him. Tracking his phone, breaking into your house, that’s not respecting boundaries.”

“…Right.” He put the mug down, “You don’t have to give me the whole spiel.”

“I know, but I figured you should know anyways.”

“Fine.”

“Is that idea, like Jake and I, is that going to be a problem with you?” Eridan took another gulp of coffee and raised his pinky in a sarcastic salute.

“I’m bi as fuck so don’t waste your time with the roundabout homophobia questions.” The Heart Aspect shrugged.

“…Alright then.” He turned and headed into his living room, thumping down on the couch. Eridan sighed and went to make another pot of coffee.

“Hey!” He started and whirled around again. Roxy and Jane were standing by the door.

“How…” He glanced at Dirk, who was still sitting on the sofa. “How did you?”

“Phased through the door.” She glanced around. “Where’s Jake?” He jerked a thumb over to his bedroom, and they both hurried over.

“Jane should be able to patch up the worst of it.” Dirk nodded over to the TV. “You know where the remote is?”

“Not a clue.”

“Well shit.” He started to dig through a nearby pile of clothes. Eridan rolled his eyes.

“You could walk over and hit the button.”

“That’s not how I do things.”

“You’d rather dig through my clothes than walk ten feet.”

“I’ve seen worse fashion.” He tossed a pair of jeans over his shoulder at him. “I’ve never seen you wear any of this stuff, though.” Eridan growled and tore the fabric off.

“I’ll wear whatever the fuck I want.”

“Yeah but shit, man. Is this Gucci?”

“I don’t buy crap from Gucci.”

“Whatever but if you don’t want them I’ll take them. We’re about the same size.”

“Oh my God.” Eridan groaned and massaged his temples. “Please tell me you aren’t serious.”

“Halfway.” Dirk held up the TV remote. “Found it.” He tossed himself back on the sofa. “So what do you wanna watch? Funimation? I’m voting for Funimation.”

“Hoo boy!” Jane came out, vines on her hand fading. “He’s quite beaten up, but he’ll live and recover.” Eridan’s eyes narrowed.

“Where’s Rox?”

“She’s looking through your closet for band-ack!?” She yelped as he swept past her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut after him. She blinked rapidly, then turned to give Dirk a bewildered look. He shrugged.

“Wanna watch TV?”

Roxy spun around as the door slammed open and shut. She stared at the Prince with alarm.

“Eri?! You nearly gave me-”

“Don’t look in my closet!” He snapped, “There ain’t-”

“Uhh…” She looked down. He followed her gaze to the violet dress in her hands. The bottom piled up on the ground, far too long for her.

“Fuck!” He slammed his head against the door and slapped his hands over his burning face. “Fuck, I, shit it’s…um-”

“Eri, Eri it’s chill.” She laughed. “I mean, it’s a pretty dress-”

“Then you can keep it.” He answered immediately.

“Wut? Eri I can’t fit in this-”

“Hem it.” He flicked a hand at it. “Chop it short. Retailor it.”

“Oh my God calm down.” She hung it back up in his closet. “It’s fine. Really. I won’t tell anyone, if you want.”

“How’s Jake?” He forced his head to the unconscious boy on his bed. Her mouth twitched, but her eyes turned grim.

“He’s pretty dinged up. Jane patched up the worst a it, but he had some broken bones and stuff that need a little more time. It’s…pretty obvious someone beat the fuck out of him. Thanks so much for bringing him over and letting him…Eri?” He wasn’t look at her. He was still staring at Jake. “Eriii…”

“Uhh…” He tore his eyes off him. “Sorry, yeah?” She cocked her head to the side.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, it’s just…” He glanced back at the bed. A nest of angels had settled down to wrap around the boy. They whispered mournfully amongst themselves.

_“The Page.”_

_“The Page is hurt.”_

_“They harmed the Page.”_

_“The Heir-”_

“The Heir?” He echoed. Roxy’s blinked.

“You mean-”

“Hang on.” He held his hand up to quiet her and took a few hesitant steps toward the creatures. “Hey. What did you say about the Heir?” One of them raised its head to regard him. He stiffened up, alert for an attack.

 _“The Heir.”_ It repeated, _“They Heir of Rage and his followers attacked the Page.”_

“Fuck.” He growled and ran a hand through his hair. Roxy came over to tug on his sleeve.

“Yo, you got something?”

“Just the crazy whispers of angels.” He waved a hand at them. “But they said the Heir of Rage attacked him. How many of those are there?” Her eyes darkened.

“Just one, around here.”

“Well fuck.” He dug his hands into his pockets. “Can we trust them?”

“They’re part of Jake, so they know what he knows.”

“They could be lying. They don’t always tell the truth.” She shrugged.

“You’d know more than I would.”

“Ummm…” They heard some quiet knocking at the door and Jane’s voice called out to them. “Everything alright in there?”

“Oh ya! We’ll be out in a sec.” She knocked him on the shoulder and headed for the door. He quickly closed his closet before following her.

“So!” She clapped her hands together. “Jakey’s out. He might not wake up for awhile. I think it’s pretty obvs none of us should be heading out on our own. Mighta been Steel.”

“Gang Steel?” Dirk leaned forward. “I’ll believe it, but what makes you think them?” She glanced at Eridan. He stiffened.

“Uh.” He turned to look at the TV. “The angels were babbling about it. Heir of Rage.”

“Well shit.” He sighed heavily, bumping his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Eridan leaned against the wall.

“So what do we do about it?”

“It’s a little complicated.” Jane sat down on a chair from the kitchen. “They attacked first, but we don’t want a war or for the other gangs to get involved.”

“So…?” Dirk rested his cheek in his hand.

“Obviously we have to let them know they can’t go beating the shit out of our members. Maybe a duel. Or a small fight.”

“Huh.” A familiar hiss hit his ears.

 _“The Prince can defeat him.”_ He glared at the Angel out of the corner of his eye.

“Eri.” He looked back at Roxy. “Can Jakey spend the night here?”

“I don’t mind.” He grimaced at the messy room. “But this place is a fuckin sty.” Dirk leaned back on the sofa.

“Not as bad as mine.” Roxy laughed.

“Saaame.”

“Goodness, you guys…” Jane rolled her eyes, then bit her lip. “Could I stay as well? In case some medical trouble pops up?” Dirk raised his finger.

“Since a hostile gang’s about, we might as well all crash here together, if Eridan’s ok with that.” They turned to look at the host. He stiffened, then crossed his arms and grumbled.

“I mean, sure, I guess if you don’t think it’s too crowded.”

“Wooo!” Roxy jumped up in the air. “Sleepover! This’s gonna be awesome!” Jane turned to give the kitchen a critical eye.

“I bet I could whip something up here. Although…” She shot Eridan a glare and headed for the fridge. He winced as it jerked open, and she sighed heavily as her suspicious were confirmed.

“Roxy, we need to go shopping.”

“I just went shopping.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Oh my God yaaaas.” She bounced over. “Dirk, you stay here with Eri and Jake, K? We’ll stop by the house too. Want us to pick anything up?”

“Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair stuff, Sleeping bag, bottle of soda.” He grunted. She rolled her eyes.

“How about your teddy bear?”

“Lil Cal is **not** a teddy bear.”

“Ya those are actually cute. Be back in a bit!”

“Be careful.”

“Course.” They left, closing the door behind them. Dirk looked over at Eridan.

“Lock that.”

“Yeah yeah…” He shuffled over to follow the orders. After the quiet click, they found themselves stuck in an awkward silence, relieved only slightly by the commercial running in the background.

“Thanks for dragging him over here.”

“Well I couldn’t **leave** him there exactly.”

“You could have called one of us.”

“I didn’t know if someone was coming after him.”

“Still.” He flicked the TV off, then tossed the remote on the cushion. “…So.”

“Yeah?” He gestured to the remains of the coffee table in front of him. Eridan hadn’t bothered to get rid of it after breaking it earlier.

“What happened here?”

“Practice.”

“Right.” He examined the broken wood. “Nice shot. It’s a clean crack, not smashed.”

“I wasn’t goin for either.” He leaned back and crossed his arms.

“I’d like to spar you sometime.”

“No thanks.” He snapped. Dirk raised his hands to placate him.

“Hey man, it would just be a friendly thing. Like some bonding shit or whatever.”

“Why don’t you just take it as a compliment I don’t want to punch you in the face?” He growled and stomped off toward the kitchen. He wished he could go somewhere else but apparently they were stuck together for the time being, so he settled for ignoring him and getting some more coffee

When he turned back Dirk was watching TV again. He rested his elbows on the counter and pulled out his phone to check the time and wonder when the girls were getting back.

 

000

 

“…Nmg…where…what in tarnation!?” Jake yelped as he rolled off the sofa and smacked down on the floor below. “Owww…” He groaned and rubbed his shoulder, then peered around in the darkness. “Ohhhh dear aunt Sal, what…”

“Jake.” A hand clamped down on his arm. “Calm down, you aren’t captured.”

“Uh…” He squinted through the dark. “Dirk? Is that you?”

“Yeah.” A phone screen lit up, giving him a shady view of the other. He sat up out of his sleeping bag and yawned. “We’re at Eridan’s.” He heard a faint rustle behind the Heart Aspect.

“Yo, everythin alright?”

“We’re fine, Roxy. Jake just woke up is all.”

“Oh neat.” She yawned as well. “How’re you feelin, Jakey?”

“Like something the cat dragged in, to be honest.”

“You are, if Eridan is a cat. Here.” Dirk wound his arm under his chest, then paused. There was that awkward moment they both felt before he flipped him back onto the sofa in one smooth motion.

“G’night.” He turned off the phone and Jake heard him burrowing back into his sleeping bag.

“Yes, right then.” He settled back onto the pillow and pulled at the blanket tangled around his legs. His arm ached and he winced.

 _“Page.”_ He looked up at the single angel floating in the room. Even in the dark it glowed a radiant white. He smiled and raised his hand to let it nuzzle it.

_“The Page is safe and among friends. No evil will strike him here.”_

“I understand, old chap.” He answered softly, “I best get some rest then.” He shuffled himself down, careful to avoid putting pressure on some of the worst aches and pains. At least Eridan had a comfy couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey bro, you ok with homosexuality and stuff? Just asking. You're bi? Oh, that's cool bro. Hey bro you've got some sweet clothes, but you never wear them. Just something I noticed. Hey, can I borrow some? Haha, just kidding, bro."
> 
> Figured I'd put a nod to Eridan's interest in traditional feminine dress. He hasn't worn any in a long time though.


	8. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan gets a haircut, kills Hope, and decidedly hates himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Eridan FINALLY gets his hairstyle back. T_T
> 
> I did not manage to make a picture in time for this fic, but check out lunethwrites anyways in case you have questions about this fic or any of my other ones. ^^

Eridan’s first thought when he woke up was that his room was on fire. After a half a second of groggy panic he then realized that smelled way too good to be burning. Someone was cooking bacon in his house. After a few more puzzled seconds he recalled the memories of yesterday and everything else fell into place.

He rolled over and checked his phone: 9:26am. With a grunt he forced himself out of bed and shambled over to see what his guests were up to.

Jane was in the kitchen, predictably. She tossed him a cheery smile while poking at some bacon on a frying pan.

“Happy Saturday!”

“Mmn.” He brushed past her to his coffee machine, and found it had already been activated.

“I hope you like it black!” Jane slid the food onto a plate covered in paper towels. “Dirk got up early to make it.”

“S’fine.” He poured himself a mug, guessing that his running shower was where the Heart Aspect was.

“Good morning Mr. Eridan!” Jake grinned over at him from the sofa. He looked better, with less bruises and a plate of breakfast on his lap. “I must thank you dearly for bringing me over yesterday! I’m truly grateful and indebt-”

“Stop.” He held his hand out and took a swallow of coffee. “Stop. It’s too early.” A hand shot up from a pile of blankets on the floor.

“Agreed! Everyone shut up! And turn off the light!” Eridan’s mouth twitched and he felt an odd curling in his chest at Roxy’s complaints. He turned to hit the switch before realizing it was already off. His face turned puzzled as he took a second look around the room. Instead of the lights, his blinds were open to let the sun in. He stared out at the forgotten view. Jane followed his gaze.

“Your blinds were really dusty!” She wrinkled her nose. “Everything was, in fact! Honestly-”

The door to the bathroom slammed open, making them all jump and turn. Dirk filled the doorway, wearing only his jeans and glasses. A towel was twisted around his hair.

“Yo.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Can I use the hair gel?”

“Uh,” Eridan shrugged, “Sure fi-” The door slammed shut again. He blinked several times while Jane just laughed.

“Thank God you had some. He probably wouldn’t have left the bathroom otherwise.”

“It wouldn’t have been a problem if you’d remembered to bring it!” Dirk called back from the bathroom.

“Huh...” Eridan flicked a lock of his own out of his face.

“Hey.” A few seconds later the other Prince walked out of the bathroom, his hair styled as usual. “Thanks.”

“It’s about time you got out.” Jane shook her spoon at him. “You were in there for an hour!”

“Hey, I took a relatively short one. Didn’t want to use all the hot water.” He glanced down at the blonde head burrowed in the pile of blankets. “Roxy, get up.”

“Gmph.”

“Jane’s making bacon.”

“Mmph.”

“And cheesy omelets!” Jane called over her shoulder.

“Oh **fuck**.” She popped up. “Fuck you all and my fuckin weaknesses.” She ruffled her hair, then smirked over at Eridan. “Yo nice bedhead.” He scowled and ran a hand through his bangs. They flopped back in front of his eyes and he growled, trying to tuck them behind his ears. Roxy giggled.

“The emo look strikes back.”

“I haven’t gotta a haircut in awhile.” He admitted.

“Why not?”

“Haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Ooo!” She shot her fists in the air. “I can do it for you!”

“What?”

“I’m good at it! I promise!”

“She **is** pretty good.” Jane set down another plate of bacon. “But breakfast first! What do you want on your omelet?”

“Whatever.” He sat down on one of the stools. Roxy popped up and stole a few pieces of bacon. He chewed on his lip a bit, then spoke up.

“Can you really give haircuts?”

“Huh?” She looked up, half a piece of meat hanging out of mouth. “Oh ya! What’re you lookin for?” He shifted uncomfortably.

“It might be complicated.”

“No prob.” She flashed him a thumbs up. “It’ll be fun!”

“Cutting my hair?”

“Yeah!” She shoved the plate of bacon at him. “After breakfast, okay?” He nodded unsurely, then picked a piece of bacon off the plate.

 

000

 

Eridan expected to feel uncomfortable. He never liked haircuts, as someone with a sharp pair of scissors combed through his hair and cut at pieces too fast to follow. But Roxy’s fingers were gentle as she ran them through his locks while another held a pair of kitchen scissors. The touch was warm and soothing in a way he wasn’t used to. He didn’t even get stiff when he heard the soft snipping by his ear.

“So.” Dirk sat down on the couch. “The Heir of Rage?” Jake blinked in astonishment.

“Yes indeed! How did you know?” He flicked his head at the boy sitting in the kitchen.

“The angels said it.” Eridan grunted and shrugged.

“Hey hey!” Roxy tapped him lightly on the side of the head. “No moving!”

“Well they were right.” Jake laughed and rubbed his arm. “Right embarrassing! Their group gave me the old jump while I was heading to the park. I got right thrashed before hightailing it out of there.”

“Ugggh!” Jane scowled and smacked her spoon against the counter. “Jerks! What was that for?”

“Probably an intimidation tactic.” They glanced over at Eridan. He blinked, then his eyes darted around. “What??”

“He’s got a point.” Dirk balanced an empty can of soda on his finger. “We got a new member, so they’re sending a threatening message to say they’re stronger.”

“Sounds like they’re just bein **jerks**!” Roxy huffed and snipped a bit at the back of Eridan’s head.

“Well that too.” The Heart Aspect curled his fingers underneath his chin. “So if we roll over here we’re pretty much doomed to eternal bullying and humiliation.”

“But if we get them back too hard it will just devolve into a fuckin war.” Roxy groaned. “God, I don’t wanna deal with that.”

“I’ll take it over the other option. They trashed Jake.”

“I know.” She sighed, snipping a little more off. “I’m just trying to think of a good way to handle it.”

Jane sat down on a kitchen stool, mug of tea in hand.

“ **I** say we fill their house with shaving cream!” The Rogue laughed.

“Janey, you’re way too nice. Never change.”

“It’ll probably involve some fighting.” Dirk ran his thumb down his neck. “Get that dude in a duel and beat the shit out of him. Lesson maybe learned.” Eridan’s eyes narrowed.

“So what about finding them?”

“Lil Hal can sense Aspects. We know their usual areas.”

“Ta-da~” Roxy leapt back and held out a mirror. “Howzat?” He stared at his reflection and winced inwardly. The haircut was probably the only good thing in it. His eyes had dark bags under them and his skin looked thin and stretched over his cheekbones. No wonder Jane had been obsessed with feeding him.

“Weeellll?” Roxy poked his cheek. “Yes? No?” He turned to face her.

“It’s great, thanks.” She smiled, though it was etched with concern.

“You sure? You seem a little…I could try some changes.”

“No really.” He shook his head. “It’s fine. I do have one more thing to do though, I guess.”

 

000

 

The Heir dug his heel into the imp until it exploded. He stomped the slime off his pants, then straightened. “That’s the last one, right?”

“Yeah, but…” He turned to his teammate, who jerked his head behind him. He turned around, then sneered at the five approaching him.

“Gang Alpha! Short time no see.” His eyes flickered over to Jane, who was helping Jake walk. “Something happen to your hopeful Page?”

“We know if was you.” Roxy growled. He brought his powerful shoulders up and down and looked her over.

“So what if it was?”

“We’re nice people.” Dirk stepped forward, sword resting over one shoulder. “Instead of ganging up on one of you alone, like **cowards** , we’ll take someone one on one. How’s that?” The Heir’s mouth twitched downward before he smirked.

“Who? Your healing Maid?” He glanced over at Jane, who returned with a fierce glare. “Your invisible girl? Or **oh** …” He turned to give Eridan a nasty chuckle. “Looks like the Angel Prince got a new look.” Eridan crossed his arms. He’d spiked his hair up with gel and sprayed a violet streak through it. His hoodie was still stained, so he was wearing a thin black sweatshirt instead. He returned with ice cold blue eyes. The Heir snorted.

“You look like a gay anime character.”

“You look like an asshole but you didn’t hear me complainin. And I’m bi, fucker.” The answer put him off a bit, but he recovered his confident grin.

“Hope Aspects are all pussies, I swear. It’s the Aspect that’s given to people who can’t **do** anything, so they just hope and dream. It’s pathetic.” The Prince seemed to regard the words for a bit, then tossed his hands up in a shrug and turned his head away to regard something else.

“Well at least being Hope means I don’t have to be associated with a dumb mutt like you.”

“Oh?” He scowled. “Well, **someone** learned some guts.” He stalked forward. Dirk and Roxy both moved to intercept him.

“Hey-”

“Yo-”

A flash of blue whizzed past and a kid in a blue tank top appeared in front of Dirk. Another in black appeared behind Roxy and grabbed her arm.

“Hey hey.” The one in blue grinned. “Let’s keep this easy. One-on-one.”

Eridan watched his two hindered teammates, then his gaze jerked forward as the Heir grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up to his face.

“So you got power to back that shit up? Doubt it.” His breath smelled like fast food. Eridan wrinkled his nose.

“What, with Hope?” He cocked an eyebrow, then reached up to fix his glasses which had been knocked off a bit. “Hey, you said it yourself, Hope’s useless ain’t it?” His hand slid up from his face to press his thumb against the other’s forehead. “So why don’t I just…” His eyes narrowed as he concentrated and the mark on his hand lit up. “Get rid…of it for you?” The glow faded, as did something in his attacker’s eyes. Eridan regarded him coldly and pressed his feelings forward. He let him feel how it is to contemplate getting out of bed each morning, to have nothing but half a dozen coffees for three days, to stare at your homework knowing you have a test tomorrow and just wonder what’s the point, to want to go to bed and sleep forever and hide from everything and-

Stop.

He pulled his hand away and lowered his head, falling back on his heels as the Heir dropped him. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes under his glasses with one hand. He felt tired and a little sick and certainly not **better**.

Then the hand returned to snatch his shirt again and hoist him off his feet to bring his nose centimeters from a snarling face. The heel of the Heir's other hand smashed into his forehead, snapping his neck back. He heard Roxy shout before the hand flared purple and he felt a kind of dark and volatile energy stream into his body. He choked as every muscle tensed up and he felt something burning and dangerous bubbling up in his chest.

“How’s that!?” He could barely hear the other screaming into his face. His arm jerked up to grasp his holder’s wrist.

“Put…me…down.” He gasped. The Heir sneered and the grip on his head tightened and glowed purple again.

They next thing he felt were armed wrapped tight around his stomach, pulling him back while Roxy screamed at him to stop, that that was **enough**. No hand was on his shirt. He was lunged forward. He looked down at his hands, his fists, and found them stained red. He stared at them, then at the man on the ground and his smashed face, then back at them.

“Oh God.” He stumbled back and fell on his butt. “Oh God oh God oh God no…”

“Eri, Eri…” Roxy get her arms around his waist and spoke gently into his ear. “Can you hear me?”

“Rox.” He gasped, “Oh, God, I…”

“Shhh it’s ok.” She pulled him away from the body (was he dead? Was he **dead**?). “You’re alright. Come on, can you stand?” With her help he stumbled to his feet. Dirk was in front of them, shouting something at the other gang. He felt sick. He felt angry. He wanted to jump off a bridge. “Eri? How’re you feelin?”

“I wanna die.” He whimpered. He spotted flecks of red on his pants and felt a wave of bile turning in his stomach.

“Shhh no, no you don’t. It’s the Rage talking. Come on.”

“What…” He tripped along as she pulled him down the street. “What did I…what happen’d?” His voice was too high. He sounded like he was about to cry.

“It’s ok, Eri. He’s fine. He’ll be fine. Princes have a weird reaction around their opposite aspect. He’s a moron.” She pulled his dirty hand over her shoulder to help support him as they walked. He heard Jake talking to the side.

“Should I give him some Hope?”

“No. Not now. Maybe later. Dirk! Come on!”

“Rox.” He mumbled, “Rox I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s ok Eri. We’ll talk ‘bout it later. Come on. We’re goin home.”

 

000

 

The running sink filled the silence in the kitchen. Jane twiddled her thumbs at the table, then shot an awkward look to Dirk. He just shrugged and looked at Roxy instead. The Rogue chewed on her lip as she watched Eridan washing his hands.

Jake spun a gun around in circles on the table with his finger. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then ducked his head again.

“…Eri…” Roxy started softly. He ignored her and continued to scrub at the back of his right hand.

“Dude.” Dirk called over to him. “Give it up. It’s not coming out. You’ve been trying for twenty minutes.” Eridan abruptly slammed the sink off and stomped over across the kitchen. “What-”

“Fuck, Eri no!” Roxy leapt out of her chair as he pulled a heavy kitchen knife out of its holder and slammed his right hand over the cutting board while raising the weapon over his head. She yanked his elbow back while her other hand moved to cover his threatened wrist. “Put it down!” He snarled and yanked away from her grip. Her eyes flared and they both vanished, leaving the knife to clatter to the ground. They reappeared a second later over by the sink again. Roxy sighed as dark blue strands receded from her arm.

“Eri, please, just calm down ok? You can’t chop your fucking arm off because-”

“LET GO OF ME!” He shrieked and jerked away from her. She set her jaw and twisted her foot in front of him before yanking it back and shoving him to the ground.

“Calm the fuck **down,** ya doof.”

“Let go.” He didn’t fight, and his voice had gone high again. “Just…let me go, please.”

“Nope.” She lightly pressed her hand to his cheek. “Eri listen. He’s fine. We called. He’s fine. And either way it’s no reason to go maiming yourself over it. You can deal with this. We’ll help you learn all this stuff so nothing bad will happen. We’re getting there, okay?” He responded with a muffled whine into the floor.

“Fuck Rox, I didn’t-I didn’t **ask** for this shit.”

“No one asked for it! But it happens and trust me you can get used to it.” She let go of his hands and sat down on his lower back. “You’re having a really shitty start, but it’ll get better I promise. Pinkie promise.” She poked his cheek with her pinkie. He growled and turned away but the prodding continued until he grudgingly curled his finger around hers.

“Yaaas.” She hopped off to crouched beside him. “You wanna get ice cream or something?” He turned his head to look at her.

“I don’t wanna go out.”

“Alright.” She rocked back on her heals. “How about we watch some movies or shit? Harry Potter? Can’t go wrong with Harry Potter.” He stared at her dully.

“They totally lost the book’s message on the last movies.”

“We’ll watch an earlier one then, c’mon.” He let her pull him up into a sitting position. “Okay?”

“…Is he really alright?”

“Who, Heir?” Dirk waved his hand. “Yeah he’s fine. His face will look like a crushed grape for awhile but he’ll live.” He sighed and rested his arm back on the table. “Seriously, he should have known better. Princes are notoriously weird around the opposite of their aspects.” He shrugged, “The rumors are probably already flying. At least now he might think twice about messing with us, or Hope Aspects in general.”

“So…” Roxy leaned forward. “What’d you do to him anyways? We couldn’t really see.” He ducked his head to stare at his lap.

“…Nothin, really.” He mumbled.

“Well…alright.” She stood up. “Come on! Movies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is just having a really shitty time.
> 
> If he had managed to cut off his hand, the mark probably would have just appeared again on his left.


	9. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which other Aspects are met, an invitation is given, and Eridan spends a large potion of time in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably saw this coming, but you can be sure Eridan didn't.
> 
> P.S. I made some floor plans for the houses, and will post them on lunethwrites on tumblr.

Eridan extended his hand, then tightened it into a fist. His mark glowed and his hand lit up with Hope again. He leaned back into a fighting position, then tried a few jabs, then with a bit of concentration he directed the energy to his left hand and practiced a bit more. He then pivoted and swung his leg in a fast roundhouse, leaving a trail of white fire in the air. Dirk nodded approvingly from the side.

“You picked up the different spots of focus pretty fast.”

“It’s pretty easy to imagine from an offensive point a view.” He let his hands drop down to his sides. “Guess that’s what we’re good at, huh?”

“Pretty much.” He watched him in that calculating way that made Eridan vaguely paranoid.

“Something on my face?” The Hope Aspect finally snapped.

“…Are you still upset about the Heir?” His jaw tightened and he turned away.

“I dunno. **Should** I be?”

“That wasn’t the question. I mean, I would be pretty freaked out if I suddenly woke up and realized I’d beaten the crap out of someone.”

“Am I just gonna go berserk every time I touch Rage?”

“Nah.” He crossed his arms, “That was a concentrated attack, straight on, with you having no experience or warning.”

“So maybe next time I won’t go **completely** crazy?”

“Maybe.” He bit his lip and reached over to dig his fingers into his upper arm.

“Hey.” He glanced over his shoulder. Dirk was walking toward him.

“What?” He demanded. The other boy paused for a second, as if considering his words.

“…It’s not an easy class. It’s extremely…” He crossed his arms. “…Active. Sometimes it overwhelms you a bit.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s not…” He awkwardly extended his hand and Eridan realized he was actually trying to comfort him. “It’s not all you are, alright? It’s not your entire identity. You aren’t **just** a destroyer.” He pursed his lips, then looked down at his hands. They were still warm from his practice. His mind flashed back to memories of his knuckles against flesh and soaked with blood.

“…Maybe **you** ain’t.” He muttered, half to himself.

“Come on, man.” He walked past him to clasp his shoulder. “You’re at **least** 50% nerd.” His glasses buzzed.

 

TT: I would like to offer a statistic of 53%

 

The Hope Aspect scowled at both the boy and the eyewear, then sighed heavily and let his shoulders slump. His hands had a tingling burning feeling and he was starting to feel worn out. His hand moved up to rub his aching stomach, which had been protesting to his activity for awhile now.

“Done for now?” He immediately straightened up to hide his weariness. Dirk’s brow furrowed. “I can scan your power levels.”

“I can keep going.”

“Pushing too hard can have some nasty drawbacks.” He flicked his head toward the door. “Come on. You can take the shower first.”

He grumbled a bit more but followed him off the roof and back down to the house. As promised Dirk let him use the bathroom first. The walls of the shower had become almost familiar to him as he took a quick rinse.

When he came out Roxy bounced up to him, eyes flashing with excitement.

“Guess what??” He cocked an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Guess!”

“There’s a new Wizardquest game out.”

“Oh my God I wish!”

“You learned a new Void trick.”

“Nah.”

“What?”

“Someone’s here!” She winked and raised her finger. “Leader of another gang. You should come down and meet him!” She spun around and sauntered down the hall. He followed after her.

“What’s his Aspect?”

“It’s a surprise!”

“Class?”

“Surprise! Shhh…” He grumbled as he trudged down the rest of the stairs.

“I’m just trying to get a few details so don’t look like an i…” His words died in his throat as the guest turned away from Dirk to look at him. Karkat’s jaw dropped open.

“…Fuck, ERIDAN?!” Eridan spun right around and went barreling back up the stairs.

“Wut?” Roxy’s head whipped after him, then back to give Dirk a bewildered look. He just shrugged.

“HANG ON A SECOND.” Karkat jabbed his finger up the stairs. “THAT’S your Prince of Hope?!”

“Yes? Wha-? Fuck.” She shot Dirk a meaningful look before running up the stairs after the other Prince.

“WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE LITERAL-” He yelped as Dirk clamped a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop yelling.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Kitchen. Let’s talk.”

 

000

 

“Eri?” Roxy slowly opened the door and peeked into the spare bedroom that had become his when he was staying over. It was empty, but she was sure she had heard him slam the door shut. She crept in and turned the lights on. “Eri? You here?” A muffled sob brought her attention to the closet. She bit her lip and headed over.

“Eri?”

“GO AWAY!!” The volume of the shout was punctuated by a sharp bang on the door that made her jump back. She shook her head and stepped forward again.

“Eri, hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothin.” His words were sloppy and almost impossible to hear behind the door. “It’s nothin I, I’m sorry I’ll, I’ll get out soon I’ll **leave** just, give me a second.”

“Hey…” She turned the knob and pulled, but felt him holding it closed from the other side. “Eri let me open the door. Don’t make me phase through.

“Go **away**!” It was probably supposed to be a sharp command, but the tone stumbled off into a whimper halfway through.

“I’m not goin away. Come on.” He answered with a faint whine, but the tug on the door vanished. She opened it slowly.

Eridan was curled up inside against the wall, hugging his knees tight to his chest. His face was turned away from her to stare at the bare wall.

“Eri…” She knelt down and gently touched his arm. “Did somethin happen between you and Vantas?”

“God **fuck**.” He swore bitterly, “I d-don’t, I don’t w-wanna **tell** , Rox. I don’t w-wanna say what I did.” His tongue tripped over the Ws more than usual. Roxy grimaced, but her eyes remained soft.

“I won’t be mad, Eri. I promise.”

“How d-do you know?!” He snapped and his shoulders spasmed before tensing up again. “It’s over. It’s f-fuckin over. If I don’t tell you, he will. A-And then it’s over cause I can’t stay-”

“Eri, shhh…” She stepped into the closet and closed the door, surrounding them in darkness again. He felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and press her cheek against his.

“Shhh…” She rubbed his neck and shoulders. “Tell me what happened, okay? You don’t have to look at me but tell me?”

“Fuck, I…” He heaved a shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I…a couple a years ago, I lost it. I lost it, ok?? I got in an argument and it got bad and I just fuckin…” He swallowed, “And I just- **fuck** …”

He broke down and told her, through stutters and voice cracks, what happened those years ago. She listened quietly, waiting through his long pauses to collect himself, followed by a slew of barely connected words as his thoughts jumbled in on themselves. He stopped short of telling her about the pills.  She didn’t need…he didn’t **want** her to know that.

“We haven’t talked since.” He mumbled, “I haven’t talked to any a them.”

“Alright. I get it.” Her face was cool against his own ruddy cheek. “So Vantas was there?”

“Yeah…he…we were…” He swallowed again and scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. “Fuck.”

“It’s alright, Eri.” She patted his hand. “I didn’t realize you guys had some history.” He didn’t answer for a minute or so, just leaning with his head against the wall staring at the darkness.

“He leads another gang, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“How long’s he been around?”

“A while, I guess.”

“Couple years?” She shrugged, despite the darkness.

“…At least.”

“Who’s in it?” She bit her lip.

“Eri, it’s not-” He clenched his hands.

“Eleven?” Her eyebrows went up.

“How-”

I bet I can name them.”

“Eri-”

“Sollux Captor, Feferi Peixes, Kanaya Maryam…Terezi Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon, Equius Zahhak, Tavros Nitram, Aradia Megido fuck I’m sure I saw a weird tat on Gam’s hand once-”

“Eri.”

“That was our group. Our friend group. **Their** friend group. God, I just…” He reached up to claw at his cheek, trying to keep his composure with the deep pain in his chest. “So fuckin **obvious** I thought I was paranoid I thought I felt outta the loop just because…What was I even **doin** with them? I was just an idiot. They never tried to tell me but why would then anyways I was just…”

“Eri.” She lightly clasped the hand tearing at his cheek. “It was a long time ago. There’s no reason to look back now.”

“Yeah?” He hugged his knees tighter. “Rox I, fuckin Hell I called them **friends.** Even if they didn’t…even if it turns out I wasn’t really part a them. But I still called them friends and I beat the shit out of them. I coulda killed them. I know I could’ve…” He shook his head. “I’m just gonna…I’m just gonna do it again. I’m gonna snap and everything’s gonna break apart.”

“Eri, this was all awhile ago.”

“So what?” He hissed, “What changed? Aside from the fact that I can smash a goddamn **table** with my **bare hands**. Even with all your optimism you can’t call me **stable**. You can’t say-”

“I’ll say whatever I want!” She softly patted his cheek. “And I’ll say it’ll be fine. I told you before, I’m gonna be here to help you with all this shit, okay?”

“But-”

“No buts!”

“Why??” He clenched his jaw, “I’m not your kid. I’m a goddamn wreck so why would you be so hell-bent on helpin that?”

“Because I want to.” She leaned against him and squeezed his arm. “I want to and I’m going to because you’re cool and you need **someone**.”

“I don’t…” His voice cracked, “I don’t fuckin get it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She bonked his shoulder. “Really, I’m totes positive we can get through any issues you have. It’s gonna be great. K?” He didn’t answer. “We should get outta here.”

“…I’m sorry.” He mumbled, “For running like that.”

“Dude, I totally get it.” She gave him a quick squeeze before opening the door, then turned around and pulled him to his feet. “How do you feel?”

“…Tired.” He glanced toward the door and bit his lip. “I should go home. I…” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve again. “In case. If he’s telling them stuff about me. I don’t want to be here.”

“It doesn’t matter what he says. Dirk isn’t going to think you’re shit because of what some other guy said.” She offered him a faint smile, “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

 

000

 

“So.” Dirk leaned back in his chair. “You know Eridan?” Karkat sat across from him, glaring at the tablecloth as if the design had personally insulted him. “…Yeah?”

“…Yeah.” He groaned and dragged his hands down his face. “Well this is a fine surprise serving of fuck-you-right-out-of-this-universe. What deity did I take a shit on in my past life to get this lovely-”

“Stop.” Dirk made a slicing motion with his hand. Normally he might let him go off and do his poetic thing for a bit, but he was hoping for answers. “What happened between you guys?”

“It’s complicated.” He grunted, “We…used to hang out. There was a fight. He left, never came back, cut us off. We all kinda agreed it was better for everyone that way, including him.”

“Uh huh.” Karkat looked up to lock eyes with him, challenging the tone in his voice. Dirk stared back, arms crossed over his chest.

“…Look,” The Knight of Blood sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He…fuck, I don’t even know what happened. So much shit was happening. It was literally just the tip of the fucking iceberg in a day of downright chaotic and terrifying shit that could sink one Hell of a Titanic. Gamzee was going batshit insane. Vriska was going to tick off another gang and get us all killed. It was…” He waved his hand with a disgusted face. “And I was…we were fucking pissed. He went apeshit on us and could have killed someone.  And aside from fighting skills, he was normal. Or at least he was back then. I figured if that’s how our ever-omnipotent lemon-shitting god decided to hit us, I wasn’t going to try and bend over backwards to drag him back to where he could potentially end up with his head bitten off by a basilisk or something.”

“Alright. One more thing:” He drummed his fingers on the table. Karkat scowled at him.

“What?”

“Do you remember when he was in the hospital after a surgery?” His eyebrows went up. “Do you remember what you were doing?”

“…Oh yeah.” He groaned, sinking down in his chair. “I remember that. We were fighting an ogre. We were still pretty new. It was a putrid stinking mess.” He rubbed his head, “Is he still mad about that?” He shrugged.

“Don’t know.” The Knight propped his chin up on his hand with a scowl.

“What, do you think I should have told him? ‘Hey Eridan, turns out we all have crazy superpowers and fight monsters and shit.’ He would have called a fucking mental asylum.”

“Doubt it.”

“ **Anyways…”** He growled, “That’s why it’s a little awkward seeing him here, and as a fucking PRINCE OF HOPE no less.”

“Yeah I mean.” He shrugged, “I was gonna gloat a little over your “missing piece” but now it’s just awkward.”

“We don’t have a missing piece.” He snapped, “What’s he in **your** group by that view? A spare tire?”

“And wow. The conversation is over.” Dirk smacked his hand down on the table. “Well, you met our new member. Sort of. Guess you can go back and fill everyone in on the big news.”

“Guess so.” He muttered and got up. “…At the desperate hope I can get a less than completely cagey answer about this, how did you find him anyways?”

“Roxy.”

“Your Rogue?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” His eyes flickered around, then he took a deep breath in through his nose and out his mouth. “…Strider.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not playing regulator on your choice of members.” He slid his gaze over to watch him from the corner of his eye. “But fuck, be…careful.” The Prince returned his look with a cool stare.

“Noted. Anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“Even if I did I’m not sticking around.” He brushed past him. “I remember where the door is, thanks.”

He let him leave, listening for the door closing behind him. A few seconds later Jane and Jake stuck their heads in from the other doorway.

“I do declare.” Jake muttered, “That was quite a cherry pie of surprise!”

“That’s one way to put it.” Dirk pulled his chat client up on his glasses.

 

timeausTestified began pestering tipsyGnostalgic

 

TT: He’s gone. Are you guys alright?

TG: ya were kewl

TG: eri was freaked out a bit but he calmed down

TG: whatd vantas say?

TT: Old friends, I guess. Then there was a fight.

TG: ye basically

TT: Did you get any details that weren’t vague as fuck?

TG: i guess

TT: Is he willing to come down? I do want to talk to him about this.

TG: dirk hes still pretty upset

TT: I’m not going to interrogate him.

TG: well alright

TG: but be careful 1 sec

 

He closed the chat and headed over to the lobby. Jake and Jane trailed after him. After a bit of waiting they heard someone coming down the stairs. Eridan focused on the steps as he followed Roxy, keeping a tight grip on the banister.

“Hey.” His head jerked up to look at Dirk, then quickly turned to focus on something else.

“Hey.”

“You alright?” He gave a faint nod. “…So…”

“I beat the shit out of three people.” Eridan snapped, “Friends. I was mad.”

“Alright.” Dirk nodded slowly, “Thanks for telling.” Eridan pursed his lips, then looked down at the carpet.

“…So what now?”

“Do you think it would happen again?” He paled and his eyes went wide with fear. Roxy reached over and clasped his arm. She smiled when he looked over at her. He swallowed, then shook his head.

“No.” The Hope Aspect shifted a bit, “…Do you believe me?”

“You hardly sound like you believe yourself.” He hunched his shoulders. Dirk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I personally think you’re alright. Or at the very least if you looked like you were going to kill someone we would get some warning signs.”

“You don’t…” He muttered, “You don’t **know** that.”

“If you think you’ve got a problem, tell us, and we’ll figure out the best steps from there. But it’s way too early to be ditching you now.”

“I agree!” Jake chimed in, “It’s all water under a foreign bridge to us anyways!” Jane smiled.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine! Don’t put so much pressure on yourself.” Eridan could stare at them, stunned. Roxy chuckled and punched him on the arm.

“Come on, Eri. It’s all gonna be fine.”

“…Oh my God.” He slapped his hands over his face. “You people are all insane.” She laughed.

“That’s us!” He lowered his hands, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes in the process.

“I still aint gotta clue why you’re fighting so hard to keep me around.”

“What, a Prince of Hope who can kick ass?” Dirk held his hands up, “Hell **yes** I’ll fight for you.” Eridan snorted.

“Save it for the imps. No one else wants me anyways.”

“Shh…” Roxy punched his shoulder. “Less sad things about Eri now.” He responded her a half-hearted grumble, then sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

“I should head home now. It’s getting…” His words broke off as he was suddenly hit with the fact that Karkat knew where he lived. They all did. His hands balled into fists as he felt a cold panic touch his heart.

“Eri.” Roxy lightly touched his arm, “You want me to walk you home?” He hesitated, then nodded, looking sheepish. She gave the others a quick wave. “Be right back, k guys?”

They headed out onto the sidewalk. It was starting to get dark, but there was still plenty of light to walk by.

“Alright. Here. Hold still.” She looped her arm with his and the mark on her hand lit up. He watched the dark blue swirling down her arm before she vanished, though he could still feel her arm with his.

“We’re invisible now.” He looked down at himself as well. “We can walk back like this.”

“…Right.” His hand found hers and he curled his fingers around her palm. “Rox, thanks…so much. Really.”

“No problem.” He felt a gentle tug forward. “This way, right?”

 

000

 

“I really don’t want to meet any more Aspects.”

“No no seriously.” Roxy talked over her shoulder as she dragged him down the street. “I **promise** these guys are cool.” Eridan groaned, resisting the urge to dig his heels into the ground. She continued. “ **Trust me** I’m related to one of them! They’re like our sister gang! Team Beta!” The apprehension in his face faded somewhat.

“Well…”

“Here we go!” She hopped up the steps and slammed the door open. “Yo guys! I brought Eri!” He trailed after her into the living room.

“Hiya!” He jerked back as someone appeared in front of him. It was a girl with dark brown skin and long black hair. She peered at him through large round glasses, then gave him a wide grin. “I’m Jade Harley! You’re Eridan, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” He warily held out his hand, which she shook vigorously.

“You’re a Hope Aspect, right? That’s so cool! Like my cousin!”

“Oh God.” He let go of her. “You’re- are you Jake’s cousin?”

“Yep!” She bounced back. “I’m a Witch of Space, by the way.” He nodded and looked around the room.

“So this is the other Prince, huh?” His gaze focused to a boy on the couch who looked almost comically like Dirk. His hair was so pale it was almost white, and combed down instead of gelled. He wore a pair of round aviators instead of pointed shades, but the dark frames matched with the cool composure made the resemblance striking. Eridan pointed at him and turned to Dirk.

“Brother?”

“Basically.” Dirk waved his hand, “Technically we’re cousins.”

“I call him bro though.” He raised his hand. “Knight of Time, by the way. Sup?”

“Hi.”

“And this is MYYYYY ADORABLE COUSIN!” Roxy locked her arm with a girl on the sofa and pulled her up. “This is Rose! Also Dave’s sister.” She added after a beat.

“Good afternoon.” She offered a polite smile, though he could see her scrutinizing him closely with bright lavender eyes. “Eridan Ampora, I’ve heard a lot about you.” She walked over and extended her hand out. He took it and gave a quick shake before pulling away.

“What did you hear?” She shrugged with practiced carelessness.

“Oh, interesting things. Roxy says you enjoy wizards and magic and the like.”

“It’s…” He dug his hands into his pockets. “It’s alright.”

“But that discussion can come later.” She turned to lean on the back of the armchair. “You have yet to meet our leader.”

“Rose!” A mop of black hair popped up from behind the chair. “Don’t give me away! And I’m not the leader!”

“Yes you are, John.”

“Bluh!” He stood up, revealing a boy with Asian-European features and bright blue eyes behind square glasses. His face broke into a grin, revealing bucked teeth. “Hey!” He hopped over the seat to stand in front of him and threw his hand out. “I’m John Egbert! Nice to meet you!” Eridan’s mouth twisted as he reached to shake it. On contact there was a loud buzz that made him yelp and jerk his arm back. The boy laughed and revealed the joy buzzer hidden in his palm.

“Gotcha!” The Prince glared at him, rubbing his hand.

“The fuck?”

“Just a little joke!” He grumbled something about shoving jokes up an ass before turning to Jane.

“ **Your** cousin?” She chuckled.

“Brother, actually! John’s an Heir of Breath.”

“An Heir?”

“Yeah!” He gave an awkward grin, “So uh, don’t beat me up, okay?” He regarded him for a few seconds, “Um, okay?”

“Don’t attack me and it’s a deal.”

“Sure!”

“So!” Jade hopped into the seat that John had vacated. “If you’re a Hope Aspect, can you turn into an Angel?” His eyes narrowed.

“No.”

“But do you see them?” He felt something nudge his back and heard a low hiss.

“Yeah, but we ain’t on the best a terms.” She pouted.

“Aw…”

“Aaaanyways.” Roxy clapped her hands to drive the attention to herself. “This is Team Beta! We work together on missions sometimes and they’re all really cool!”

“Alright.” He nodded, “Nice to meet some other Aspects that don’t wanna kill me for once.” Rose’s mouth twitched as she returned to her seat.

“I do recall hearing you’ve had some difficulties.”

“That’s one way to say it.”

“Unfortunate.”

“So…” He made a vague gesture as the others turned their attention to chatting amongst themselves, “What are you?” She fixed him with a faint smirk.

“Magic enthusiast, knitting expert, novice writer and psychologist.” He glared at her.

“I meant your class and aspect.” Her smile widened, as did the amusement in her eyes.

“I am a Seer of Light. Are you aware what that entails?” His eyes narrowed.

“You see fortune and luck, so I guess you would be able to predict the best path and actions to take.”

“Impressive. You’ve certainly been studying the terms. I except a good mark on your next test.” His lips curled back.

“Since when are you my teacher?” Her eyebrows went up at the reaction, and her smile vanished.

“I was merely teasing, or witty banter if you will. Forgive me if I came off as condescending.” She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. “I have not had the pleasure of meeting many Hope Aspects. I would love to ask you some questions about it to gain a point of view aside from a Page. I understand you’re new to this but even your novice experiences are no doubt interesting.”

“Uh…”

“Oh my God, Rose.” Dave let his head fall back on the sofa, “You’re scaring him.”

“I simply wish to hear about his viewpoints.”

“Lol.” Roxy stepped over, finally responding to the pleading look Eridan was shooting her. “So, any interesting news through the grapevine?” Dave crossed his arms.

“Well, besides from hearing about the new Prince of Hope on the block who beat the shit out of a Rage Aspect.” Eridan hunched his shoulders. “Chill dude it was pretty epic from what I heard.”

“Indeed.” Rose tapped her cheek, “And I never found him very tasteful anyways.” She checked her watch. “Oh my, it’s gotten rather late.” Dave checked his phone.

“Shit.” The Seer crossed her arms in mock disappointment.

“Honestly Dave, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m not a walking clock, Rose.” He hopped up. “We gotta bolt. Rose do you have-”

“I do.” She drew out a lilac envelope, then held it out to Eridan. “For the Hopeful Prince.” His expression turned quizzical as he took it.

“What is it?”

“A formality, really. It’s an invitation to a party at my house. There will be several other groups there. Perhaps it would be a good environment to get to know them. It would be your debut, if you will.” He glanced over at Roxy, who flashed a thumbs up and showed him her own envelope.

“We’ll be there too! Duh!”

“And Vantas?” The Rogue’s face turned squeamish and she glanced back at Rose.

“Team Alternia, I assume?” She swept past him to the door. “They will indeed. It would be rude not to invite them, as I **am** dating one of their members.”

The envelope tumbled out of his hand as he jumped back like she had just pulled a gun on him. She glanced over her shoulder to flash him a polite smile.

“Well, hope to see you there.”

“Jesus fuck, Lalonde.” Dave muttered as he walked by, “You’re enjoying terrifying the shit out of him, aren’t you?”

“You wound me.” Jade flashed him an awkward smile as she left.

“See you around!”

“Yeah!” John smacked his back as he passed. “No hard feelings on the buzzer, right?” He didn’t answer as the boy hopped after his team. The door clicked closed behind him. He turned back to the rest of the group.

“I’m not going.”

“Oh come on!” Jane clasped her hands together. “They aren’t going to attack you! It’s a party!”

“It’s politics, dude.” Dirk plopped down on the sofa, “You’re gonna meet the other Aspects in the area.”

“I don’t wanna meet more Aspects, they’re gonna wanna kill me too.”

“They aren’t going to cause trouble.” He crossed his arms. “Rose’s mom is terrifying, for one thing.”

“Eri seriously.” Roxy clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture. “It’ll be fine. We’ll be there. You won’t have to talk to them. Just wear something nice and greet people politely or at least not too asshole-y.”

“Easy for you to say.” He grumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan: So yeah I was part of this group of friends similar to this and then I snapped and assaulted three of them.  
> Alpha kids: Meh you seem ok.  
> Eridan: What the literal fuck?
> 
> Eridan probably thinks he's entered the twilight zone or something but under all that, his subconsciousness is probably swearing complete loyalty to this group that is most likely going to manifest in awkward and inconvenient ways.  
> Roxy can obviously tell his actions bothered him a lot and believes he can move past it and control himself, and the others go along with Roxy and think Eridan is pretty alright so far.
> 
> I had a lot of trouble with relations in this fic, but it goes somewhat like this: Jane and John are siblings. Jake and Jade are cousins. Rose and Dave are siblings, and Roxy is their cousin on the mother's side, while Dirk is their cousin on the father's side. I'm gonna make a chart to make things easier.


	10. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there a party, things are awkward, and Eridan probably develops a strong dislike for clowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR A PARTY?? ~~Not Eridan~~
> 
>  
> 
> Considering the things Eridan is going to say about Dirk in this chapter, he's sure gonna be eating his words one sequel later. OuO
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, check out lunethwrites on tumblr for art and stuff!
> 
>  
> 
> A few OCs make an appearance here! Mine and aquatarius'! Hers is the Bard of Mind that's not allowed near the snack table.

“He did **not.** ”

“He did.” Eridan closed the history book with a faint thud. “Excommunicated the Pope.”

“How do you even **do** that?”

“You start Protestantism and grow a lot of balls.”

“Pffft.”

“You know, you pick this stuff up just fine, Rox.” He tapped the book against his knees. “Why are your grades shit?”

“Uhhh I dunno.” She shrugged. “It’s more interestin when you say it! You’re all gung-ho about it.” She jabbed at the air a few times. “Even if you try to hide it, you’re super into it. History fanboy.” He rolled his eyes.

“Most people just call me a nerd.”

“Aw…” She thumped back into the sofa. “It’s totes okay to be passionate about what you like though.”

“Mm.” He opened the book to the next chapter, “Well we’ll see if you still think that when I get all “passionate” about World War II.” She grimaced.

“Eh, yeah, I guess when it’s not ancient history anymore you gotta realize that stuff didn’t happen so long ago.” He grunted, studying the opening passage.

“I ain’t so good at figurin out what might offend people.”

“Pshhh.” She bopped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. You can learn bout what not to say.” He snorted. “Heeey…”

“What?”

“You know what we should talk about?” He offered a quizzical look, then raised the book in his hands.

“History?”

“Nah!” She grinned, “Crushes!” He nearly dropped the book.

“Uh.” He inclined his head slightly, “No.”

“C’mon!” She jabbed him with her elbow. “Gossip time!” He glared at her and crossed his arms.

“…You first.”

“Bluh.” She tossed herself back to lie against the armrest. “Ok ok, don’t tell anyone, but…” She stared up at the ceiling. “I was **really** into Dirk for a super long time. Sometimes I think I still am, a bit.”

“Wait, **Dirk**?” His look turned incredulous. “Jeez Rox, I mean, I don’t have anythin against the guy but…you’re allowed to have **standards** , y’know?” She laughed.

“What? You think I’m outta Dirk’s league?” He thought about it for a few seconds.

“Fuck Rox, you’re outta everyone’s league.”

“Oh my Goood.” She shoved him with her foot. “You charmer.”

“Well it’s just…” He shrugged, “You’ve got a lot of things going on for you.”

“Awww…” She covered her eyes with her arm, “Well too bad, because Dirk is gay af.” His mouth twisted, then something hit him.

“Ain’t you two related? If Dave and Rose…”

“Dirk is their cousin on the **dad’s** side.” She gestured to one side, then the other. “I’m on the **mom’s** side. So no. It’s not **totally** weird.” His face scrunched up.

“Did he and Jake actually date?” She raised her arm to peer at him.

“Oh yeah. Who told ya?”

“Dirk, but he didn’t give me any details. Said it was awkward.”

“It was.” She sighed, “Dirk can be a little clingy, and Jake really needs his alone time. It didn’t work out.”

“Huh.”

“Any it was doubly awkward cause like, Jane…also had a crush on Jake?” His mouth fell open.

“Holy fuck, are you serious?” The reaction caused another laugh to bubble out of her throat.

“Yep! Anyways!” She pointed at him, “Your turn!” He groaned.

“Alright, ok…” He closed his eyes, “Don’t tell anyone about this, but I was fuckin infatuated with Fef for some ludicrous amount of time.”

“Oooo Feferi?” He cringed.

“Yeah.”

“I get that. I mean,” She waved her hand. “who wouldn’t wanna be with her?”

“Yeah well, maybe we could’ve at least stayed friends if I hadn’t fuckin knocked her out.” She winced.

“Well, maybe one day it’ll be cool between you guys again.” He just shook his head and waved her off. “Anyone else?”

“Are we countin my desperate and pathetic attempts for a rebound?” She wrinkled her nose.

“Let’s not.”

“I dated Vris for a short while forever ago but she got bored a me and it ended. Other than that, no.”

“Ouch.” She sat up and slapped him in the shoulder. “Well, other fish in the sea, right?” He shrugged.

“I guess but I can’t see them goin for me.”

“Psshhhh c’mon Eri you’re a catch! You just gotta find the right person.”

“Mmn.” He poked her in the shoulder. “Alright so when are you plannin to move away from your gay crush?” She smirked.

“Weeell I’ve been considerin a certain Heir in mah cousins’ group…”

“Egbert? Fuck Rox, he’s worse than Dirk.”

“Shhhhh!”

 

000

 

“Dooooone yet?” Roxy called out, leaning against the closed door. Eridan’s voice answered from the other side.

“No. Have some patience for fuck’s sake.” She kicked her heels against the wood.

“I wanna see you dressed up!”

“There isn’t much to see, trust me.”

“Hush.”

“Okay okay I’m coming out.” She spun around as the door opened. Eridan was dressed in black pants with a violet vest over a crisp white dress shirt. A faint paisley design decorated the vest in fine detail. He had even dug out some dress shoes to complete the ensemble. His hair was slicked back without a strand out of place.

“Oh my God!” She clapped her hands. “You look amazin!” He tugged at his collar.

“It’s been a fuckin eternity since I bothered to wear somethin nice.”

“Well you’re slayin it!” She hopped off to the door. “Come on! Let’s head back so I can get ready!”

“Alright alright hang on.” He fixed his bow tie before heading after her.

“Seriously though you look classy as fuck.” He hummed and lightly tapped at his gelled hair.

“Well that **is** the intention.” They fell into silence as they walked down the sidewalk, illuminated by the streetlights.

“…So uh…” Roxy poked his side. “Purple?”

“Violet.” He corrected her, then shrugged. “…I like it.” She chuckled.

“Yeah it’s suits you.”

They arrived at the Alpha house and walked in. Jake was standing in the living room, wearing a dark green jacket with a pale yellow tie. His hair was unusually neat.

“Golly Eridan! You’re looking spiffy!”

“I know right?” She bounced off to the stairs. “Be right back!”

He headed into the living room. Dirk was sitting on the sofa, looking at his phone. His hair and glasses were as usual, but he was wearing black dress pants and a black button-up shirt under an orange vest with a dark magenta bow tie. He looked up at the other.

“…Violet.”

“Orange.” He answered, with a little bit of irritability. “So what?”

“Traditionally you wear something of your Aspect’s color.” He tapped his bow tie. “At least a little.” Jake clapped his hands together.

“You can borrow one of my ties if you want!”

“Pass.” He grunted, “I’m fine like this.” Dirk cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You know purple is **Rage** , right?”

“Am I gonna be pissing people off?”

“It will sure as Hell be some kinda **statement**.”

“Yeah my statement of ‘I don’t give a fuck.’ I’m not big on pastels.”

“…Alright then.” Dirk leaned back on the sofa. “State away. This’ll be good.”

“Hmph.” He leaned over the back of the armchair and checked his watch. “Where’s Jane?” Dirk pulled his phone out again.

“Last I checked she was in the shower. But she should be getting ready by now.”

“Mm.” They waited around for a few more minutes until Jake suggested they play some sort of puzzle game to pass the time. Eridan promptly left to go check on Roxy.

“Hey Rox, are you ready?”

“Lol, who’s bein impatient now?” He followed her amused answer to her room. The door was open. Roxy was dressed in a flowing dress of dark blue that went down to her calves. A pendant of a pink cat hung around her neck. She was peering at a mirror, trying to apply some eyeliner.

“You’re takin longer than I am.”

“You didn’t put on makeup. Fffffuck!” She nearly hurled the brush in frustration. “This shit aint working today.”

“Doesn’t look broken.”

“Oh hush.”

“…Uh…” He dug his hands into his pockets and shifted around a bit. She gave him a quizzical glance.

“Yeah?”

“I could…” He made a jerky gesture in the air, “If you think it’ll help, I could try to do it for you.” Her eyes widened.

“You could?”

“I could try.” He added hastily, “Just…you know.”

“Sure!” She shoved the brush and paint into his hands. “Thanks a ton!” She hopped off to sit down on the bed. He swallowed, then dragged her desk chair over to sit down in.

“Alright, hold still.”

“Duh.”

He bit his lip and slowly applied the eyeliner, then added a dusting of the blue eyeshadow with a simple wing.

“How’s that?” She checked her phone camera and her mouth dropped open.

“Holy shit that’s amazing!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Her face lit up, “Can you give Janey a hand too?”

“What? I mean, if she fuckin **wants-** ”

“Janey!” She called out into the hallway, “Need help with makeup?” The Maid’s voice shouted back.

“Oh my gosh, could you??”

“Eri can! He’s a wizard!”

“I’m not a wizard.” He hissed. She grinned.

“Yes you are!”

“Am not.”

“Am too.”

“Am not.”

“Am too!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Uh…” They looked up. Jane was in the doorway in a lime green tube dress and light gray tights. A gray choker with a green gem was fastened around her neck. “Am I interrupting?”

“Naw.” She smacked Eridan on the back, shoving him forward. “Eri can do your makeup! He’s great!” Her look turned blank.

“Eridan can do makeup.”

“Oh my God.” He covered his face with his hands.

“Check it out!” Roxy pointed at her face. “He gave me wings and stuff!”

“Oh wow.” She bent down to examine her. “That’s really good!”

“Yep!”

“Can he give me something like that?”  They turned to look at him. He shrugged and looked around the room.

“Uh, sure.”

After a few minutes, Dirk and Jake looked up as the three came down the stairs.

“Thank you gentlemen for waiting!” Roxy spun around, holding her heels in one hand. “We’re ready!”

“By my suspenders!” Jake pressed his hand to the side of his head. “You look amazing!”

“Aww thanks!” She twirled around a bit more before jerking to a stop. “Aright! Let’s go! Don’t wanna be late!” Eridan pursed his lips as he felt his apprehension flowing back, but Roxy already had his hand and was pulling him down the stairs.

“Rosie lives out on the suburbs. A real classy neighborhood.” She shoved him into the gray sedan parked outside. “Jane’s dad is lending us his car to get there! You drove in it once before, remember?”

“Uh.” He glanced around at the interior. “Was this when I was fuckin sick as Hell?”

“Well yeah.”

“Right.”

Jane slid in behind the driver’s seat. “Buckle up!”

The ride there was filled with him watching the passing buildings and half-listening to Dirk and Jane arguing over the music choices.

“There it is!” Roxy pointed out the window as they pulled up. Eridan got out to see. It was a huge building, almost a mansion, with the windows lit up with lights from the party within.

“Pretty impressive, right?” Roxy grinned as they walked through the gates. He studied the house and yard around them.

“Sure.”

“Aww…” She punched his arm, “Unimpressed?” He ran a hand over his hair.

“My dad’s pretty well off.”

“Ah gotcha.”

He bit his lip and hung back as they approached the door. Roxy frowned with concern and gripped his sleeve.

“You alright?”

“I don’t wanna be here.”

“You’ll be fine.” She flashed him an encouraging smile.

“My stomach hurts.” It wasn’t a lie. “Maybe I’ll just walk home.”

“You got all the effort of dressing up and stuff though!” Her voice dropped as the others stopped to wait for them to catch up. “Alternia aint gonna to start any shit. They’ll probably ignore you totally. No worries.”

“Ngh…” She hooked his elbow with hers.

“Parties Eri! Bein all fancy and stuff!”

“Alright, alright.” He muttered, “Don’t drag me.”

Rose greeted them at the entrance, wearing a golden gown with a light blue tiara and slippers. She curtsied.

“Welcome, Team Alpha, so glad you could find the time to make it.”

“Rosie!” Roxy tackled her cousin into a hug. “Hiya!”

“Hello, my dear.” She chuckled.

“Love yer dress.”

“Thank you.” The Seer stroked the pink ribbon tied around her collar. “Kanaya made it for me. Come, it’s chilly out here.” She turned and led them inside.

They walked into a lobby about the size of a basketball court, lit up brightly and covered with golden and pink decorations. Eridan found his attention drawn to a giant statue near the entrance of what appeared to be a classical wizard.

“Cool right?” Roxy murmured excitedly beside him. “Check it out.” She pointed out several paintings of wizards framed on the wall. “I **love** my aunt’s interior style! Oo! There she is!” She jabbed her finger as a woman standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a black dress and had a martini held in one hand as she chatted with a man in a fedora. Eridan squinted up at her.

“Holy shit Rox, she looks just like you!”

“Haha, yeah everyone says that. I guess I-Eri?” His eye had caught a flash of brown and green in the crowd. A jolt of panic ran through his chest when he caught sight of it again. Feferi bounced around through the crowds, laughing and greeting as she went.

The doors thudded closed behind him. She spun around with wide eyes to see who the new arrivals were. Their eyes met and his stomach dropped. Her face froze, then twisted as if someone had just stabbed her in the chest before she quickly looked away and hurried off back into the crowds.

“Eri?” Roxy prodded his side gently. “You okay?”

“I want to leave.”

“Eri it’s okay.” She tugged him off to the side. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to some guys.” His eyes continued to search the crowds as he let her lead him. He caught several people staring at him, some he recognized, others strangers.

She sought out and introduced him to several leaders of different gangs. Some were polite, others wary. He met a Witch of Breath with humorless, stormy eyes, and received a whispered warning from Roxy about a polite Bard of Mind who wasn’t allowed near the snack table without supervision.

He shook hands with a man in a black suit with a grizzled face and an eyepatch who simply went by the name of “Slick”. Beside him was a cheerful, short and plump, pale woman in a pink cap and colorful dress. The juxtaposition between the two was as clear as black and white.

His eyes flickered around constantly as they moved, alert for any familiar faces coming too close. They all seemed to give him wide berth though.

“Hey! Eridan! Roxy!” He whirled around, but it was just Jade running up to them. She was wearing a black dress with a wide skirt and red slippers. “Hi! You guys look great!”

“Aw, thanks Jade!” She gave her a quick hug. “Oh hey, Eri, you know Jade’s a markswoman too? She’s tha bomb!” The Witch giggled.

“Aw, well I’ve practiced a lot! Do you use a gun?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m a little outta practice.”

“Aw…” She stuck her tongue out, “Well if you wanna get back into it we could practice together. I’m going to go find Jake! See you guys around! You should try the pumpkin cupcakes! They’re delicious!” She turned and went skipping back into the crowd.

“Cupcakes huh?” Roxy licked her lips, “I’ll try one.”

Eridan continued to look around as they headed toward the snack table.  He spotted another familiar face in the crowd and nearly dropped his cup in shock. He quickly turned away but it was too late. The man had seen him too and started to push his way through the crowd.

“Rox!” He hissed and tugged on her dress, “Turn us invisible. **Please**.”

“What?” She turned to look around. “Why?” He groaned as a loud voice called over.

“Hey! Eridan?? Yo cuz, is that you?” He shrunk down until the man was directly behind him, then reluctantly turned around.

“Cronus.” He answered, trying not to crumple his cup. The older boy grinned and spread his arms out. He was wearing a cream jacket and yellow tie.

“It **is** you! Who’d of thought, huh?”

“Whoa,” Roxy poked his side, “You know him, Eri?” Cronus’ eyes slid over to her.

“Hey yeah, you gonna introduce us, chief?”

“This…is Cronus.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “…Ampora. He’s my…cousin.”

“Sure am!” He stepped over to drop an arm around his shoulder. “On the dad’s side. I remember when he was this big!” He held his hand out at about his waist. Eridan’s eyes narrowed.

“You mean around the time you shoved me down the stairs.” The older man shot him a withering look. Roxy offered a forced laugh.

“Right uh, nice to meet you.” Cronus winked.

“Same to you, kitten.” Eridan faced Roxy and jerked a thumb at him.

“He’s 23.”

“Hey, hey,” He backed away and held his hands up, as if fending off an attack. “don’t bring age into this, man.” He gave Eridan a quick look over. “Whoa, you’re Rage?” Roxy grinned.

“Lol, Hope actually.”

“Nice! Same as me!” He sighed and his shoulders slumped, “It’s hard, you know? We’re all so hopeful-”

 “I’m not.” Eridan interrupted.

“-we’re always getting let down. It’s rough. I’m a Bard, by the way.” He smirked, “The wildcard, you know?” He shot Roxy another wink, “And I’m **wild** , alright.”

“Riiiiight.” Her eyes slid sideways. “That’s cool. Uh…”

“So are you two like…?” Cronus moved his finger from one to the other and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“No…” Eridan started carefully. Instantly Cronus was next to her.

“Cool. I can get that. So, you enjoying the party?”

“Uh yeah. It’s…nice.” She brushed her hair out of her face and shifted a bit away.

“Yeah it’s alright.” He continued quickly. “Hey, you like music?” Eridan groaned, then took a sharp intake and strode over.

“Oops.” He jerked his drink, spilling a little bit on Roxy’s sleeve. “Shit, sorry Rox.” He locked eyes with her. “You should wash that off.”

“Huh? Ohh…” She poked the wet cloth. “Right, yeah I should totes go do that.” The Rogue shot her friend a thankful and apologetic look before hurrying off.

“…Aw Hell man.” Cronus glared at him. “Real nice going.” Eridan returned the look with a distinct lack of shame.

“Ever heard a the half your age plus seven rule?”

“Don’t be so uptight.” The glint returned in his eye and he smacked him on the shoulder. “But hey, hey, you could help me out. Why don’t I show you around? Introduce you to my group. Help my lil cuz learn the ropes?”

“I’d rather not be your fake tool of compassion.”

“Aw c’mon chief. You’d be a great wingman. Just…” Eridan leaned to the side, staring at something behind him. “…What?” Cronus turned around and nearly dropped his drink. “Holy f-hey Kurloz.” The newcomer smiled. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black jacket and a purple bow tie. His hair stood out wild, seemingly untamable even in the formal setting. For some bizarre reason he also wore carefully applied white face paint with black shadow around the eyes and mouth. He pointed at Eridan, making him stiffen up.

“Oh right!” Cronus turned back to the other Hope Aspect, “This is my little cousin! Eridan. He’s in team uh…”

“Alpha.”

“Alpha! ‘Dan this is Kurloz. He’s in my gang. We’re gang Beforus.” Kuloz offered a friendly smile and waved. Eridan returned it with an uneasy nod.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He waved off the formality, then made some gestures to Cronus that apparently meant “Leave me with the child.” because the Bard lit up with relief, excused himself, and went off into the crowd.

 _“Well fuck.”_ Eridan swallowed, staring up at the silent man. He kept his friendly smile, then pointed at Eridan’s bowtie: Purple.

“Uh,” He held up his fist to show him the winged mark. “I’m Hope.” It only took him halfway through the words to realize that was probably a bad thing to say. The smile widened into an amused grin and the man swept his hand over his temple. “I don’t…know what that means.” Kurloz held his phone up instead.

_I know_

_Prince of Hope_

He swallowed and his eyes flickered over to the bathroom, looking for Roxy. The other leaned forward to lightly poke his vest and cock his head. He backed up quickly.

“Yellow ain’t my style.” The Rage Aspect’s eyes danced with laughter. He patted his chest, then reached up to point his fingers up against his head, like a crown. Eridan’s eyes narrowed in thought. “…You’re a Prince?” He nodded. “Prince of Rage.” He nodded again. The Hope Aspect pursed his lips.

“So what? You hear about the Heir? Mad?” He shrugged and shook his head. “Just scoping me out?” He shrugged again, the amused smile returning. He patted him on the shoulder, then nodded farewell before walking off.

Eridan made a beeline for the wall. He stood half-hidden by a potted tree, take the occasional sip of his drink and watching the crowds. It wasn’t too bad to just watch, scope out the different aspects by color. He could tell some were more common than others, from the prevalence of light blue, red, and yellow-orange to the rarity of dark green, purple and teal.

He was so busy trying to remember what a teal color scheme entailed that he didn’t notice someone heading toward him until they called out in a long drawl.

“Heeeey, hey my old buddy, is that you?”

 _“FUCK_.” He bit his lip hard to keep the expletive in his mind as his eyes moved to focus on the boy shambling toward him.

“Hey, Eribro, Eridan.” Gamzee slapped his hand on his shoulder and shook him as if to vindicate he was actually there. “Long time no **see,** my brother. What’s the motherfucking word these days?”

“Makara.” He forced his voice level. “…Hi.” Gamzee’s face split into a wide grin. He still had on that weird clown makeup, which accented his sloppily worn jacket and messy tie.

“Man, Karkat said you’d be here but I thought he was all up and pulling a fast one by me.”

“Right.” Eridan’s eyes swept over the crowd again. He could feel at least 10 tense sets of eyes on him.

“Whoa, wait buddy…” Gamzee raised a hand, then pointed it at him. “Are you…an Aspect?”

“I dunno,” Eridan answered sarcastically. “are you still stoned as fuck?”

“Nah man.” Gamzee sighed, “I ain’t been hitting that shit as often as I used to.” The Prince’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

“You ain’t high?”

“Don’t think so, brother.” His eyes narrowed as he looked him over.

“…Not even a little?” He chuckled.

“I still have a joint every so often but ain’t recalling taking some any close time ago.”

“Oh.”

“Some wicked shit went down at a point.” He made a vague gestured with his cup. “See like, think I had some motherfucking…moment or something.”

“Uh-huh.” His gaze strayed back to the crowd. He spotted Terezi in a teal dress and arguing with Kanaya, probably over the situation. Gamzee said something. He turned back. “Sorry, what?”

“Said I went and almost killed some motherfuckers.”

“…Sorry,” Eridan leaned in, “ **What?** Did they get sick from your hash brownies?”

“Nah man.” Gamzee held up his hand to show the Rage symbol. “I guess I just snapped or something. Karbro said it might’ve been this, or the drugs, or my dad. But it’s all chill now. He’s keeping me on the motherfucking safe road.”

“…Huh.” Eridan dropped his head to stare into his cup. “Well, good for you.”

“Yeah man, thanks. So what group are you out and kicking it with?”

“Uh,” He glanced around for his teammates, “Alpha.”

“Oh man, you’ve got that Maid in your squad, yeah?”

“Jane?”

“Yeah she’s a sweet sister, am I right?”

“Sure.” He started to step away. “Uh, I’m gonna go find-” He was cut off as loud exclamations rippled through the crowd. A heavy gust ran through the building and he glanced over just in time to watch a girl in a sky blue dress launch herself up into the air. Her long blonde hair whipped around her and she flipped up toward the ceiling among the clapping and cheers of the guests.

“Holy shit.” He watched as she launched herself onto the chandelier and sent in swinging into his direction, then stared in dumb, stunned, amazement as the chain snapped and sent the mess of metal hurtling down at him.

He didn’t think. He just dropped the cup and threw his hands up, shoving his energy out at the incoming danger. His arms burned with heat and there was a terrifying crash.

Something small bounced against his knee. He slowly lowered his arms to have a look. He was standing in the middle of a mess of broken glass and twisted bits of metal. He swallowed, then glanced down at his hand. The white feathers were fading away from his skin. His stomach was aching again.

A storm of whispers and muttering overtook the room. He looked around for Gamzee and found the tall boy behind shoved away through the crowd by a boy in a brown jacket. Rose’s mom was hurrying down the steps. He thought he saw Dirk trying to force his way through the crowd but he wasn’t sure. Suddenly a voice that he knew could only be Vriska’s pierced the hushed murmurs, a loud response to a quieter argument.

“He’s not **OUR** problem.”

The Prince of Hope hunched his shoulders and dropped his gaze to the ground. The remains of his drink pooled as his feet and he wished he could sink into the ground with it. Or not even that. If he just spontaneously caught fire. Or if there were a thirty story window handy to throw himself-

“Well then.” His head jerked up. Rose was beside him, poking at the debris with her toe. “There goes the chandelier.”

“I-I’m sorry.” He stammered, “I’ll, fuck, I’ll pay-”

“Oh please, no.” She waved his offer away, “I never liked it anyways. Perfect excuse to get a new one. Are you quite alright?”

“I’m…” He swept some bits of metal off his arm. “I’m fine.”

“Good to hear.” Her eyes slid off to the crowd. “The crowd is quite shocked. Perhaps I could advertise the patio to you? It’s quite nice.”

“Right.” He followed her quick gesture to the door and hurried over. Anyone in his path quickly stepped aside as he approached.

He burst out into the cool night air, leaving the party behind a quickly slammed door. He leaned over the railing and heaved a sigh, groaning to himself.

 _“Stupid…stupid…STUPID!”_ He slammed his fist down on the metal railing, making a loud clanging noise.

“Eri?” He jumped and his head jerked around to the voice. Roxy stepped a little closer. Her dark clothing rippled like liquid shadow and made it appear as if she were stepping into existence out of the darkness. Her brow creased with worry. “Are you okay?”

“I fucked up.” He mumbled, “I didn’t…fuck, I blew something up.”

“I saw.” She moved over to rest a hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I didn’t think about it I just…” His voice was dead as he twirled his finger in a circle. “Boom.”

“Hey, it’s chill.” She squeezed his arm. “No one’s upset you didn’t just sit around to get squashed.”

“You’d be surprised.” He spat, “Fuck, I just, I just wreck everythin.”

“Eri no, calm down.” She leaned against the railing with him, “The parties can get totally rowdy. You weren’t the one swingin from the chandelier like holy fuck.”

“Why didn’t I run? I had to blow it up instead. Gam was right there. I could’ve-”

“Buuuut you didn’t. Clown dude’s fine.”

“Yeah but, fuck…” He made another heavy sigh, dropping his hands over the railing. “I just…” He rubbed his face with his hands, “I don’t…that had to be the first thing they see a me after all these years.” She patted his arm.

“You wanted to make a good impression to them?”

“Yes? No. I mean, it shouldn’t **matter**.” His shoulders hunched. “I’m done with them. That much is a fuckin fact. I just…” He took off his glasses to rub at his face some more. “I just…I guess I feel like an idiot. They all think nothing’s changed for me. Maybe it didn’t.”

“Well.” She shrugged, “I dunno how you were, but I think you’re pretty great.”

“I’m not though.” He laced his fingers together, “I mean, sometimes I used to think that too but turns out it was all bullcrap.”

“Eri you **are** great. Really. You’re awesome at science and history, and you’ve got bangin taste in wizards. Come on.”

“That shit doesn’t **matter**.”

“What **does** matter?” She leaned over to meet his eyes. “To you?”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” He flicked his hand out at the yard. “Bein a good person? That’s what’s really important, right? Except I **can’t**.”

“Eri, **anyone** can be a good person.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you **can**. Don’t worry about it.”

“Rox-”

“You caaaan.” She began to poke him mercilessly. “You can you can you can!”

“Stoppit!” He smacked at the hands. “I’m not, okay? I’m not changin.” He glared off across the forest again. Roxy grimaced, then gazed out with him, kicking off her heels. The muffled stir of the party was the only sound for about a minute.

“…You know I used to be a raging alcoholic?” He turned to shoot her a bewildered look.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I was an alcoholic.” She studied the line of trees at the end of the lawn. “I was drunk like, all the time.”

“Why?” She laughed, a little bitterly.

“Who knows? Cause Dirk didn’t like me? Cause I thought I was gonna die alone? Cause the whole Aspect thing was overwhelmin? Cause I was scared my friends or I was gonna get murdered by imps? I dunno. Life just seemed easier that way.” She snapped her fingers, “Then somethin happened. Big buncha imps and basilisks. A couple of ogres. We almost all died. Dirk managed to work some badass fuckin miracle and pull us all through basically on his own. But after that I figured I couldn’t afford to keep doin this and went cold turkey.”

“…Well.” He tapped his foot against the patio. “That’s some major commendable shit you pulled then.” She chuckled.

“Thanks, but it’s mostly embarassin. Who becomes an alcoholic at fourteen?”

“Plenty a people.”

“Well I didn’t wanna be one a them. It wasn’t some button you pushed, though. It **sucked** for a long time. Sometimes it still does. But I made it through. The others helped me.” He nodded.

“Nice a them to do that.”

“Totally. So!” She punched him in the arm. “Don’t you go sayin you can’t change. Everyone can change. It’s the great thing about livin and bein human.” He sucked in his cheeks, thinking.

“…How though? Like you said it’s not like there’s some button that says “become a better person.” It’s **hard**.” He hunched his shoulders. “…And people don’t seem to understand that.”

“I dunno.” She slumped over the railed and kicked off her heels. “What would Jesus do?”

“No.”

“Setting the bar a little high I guess. But seriously, how about a role model? Eh?” He tilted his head back to stare at the sky.

“I **guess** …”

“So uh…” Her fingers danced around the railing, “How do you…feel about them exactly? Your old friends.” His hands moved to grip the railing.

“Fuck, I don’t…I don’t even know. I guess…” He fell silent. Roxy waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

“…I guess…” He started slowly, “I know I’m not getting back on good terms with them. I **know** that. Maybe the best I can do is polite strangers, and that’s **fine,** alright? I’ve accepted that. But…” He dragged another sigh out and slumped forward to rest on his elbows. “I’m not…I miss them. I miss hanging with them because it wasn’t always bad. It was pretty fun sometimes. I miss the times when I wasn’t fuckin up.” He wiped at his cheeks. “I do miss being friends with them. I won’t deny that either.” Roxy leaned up against him.

“That’s alright. You don’t have to.”

“It would be so much fuckin **easier** though. I still…I still think about them I guess.” He swung his hand against the fence, “It’s, It’s one of those times where, looking back, you think you felt a way but you ain’t sure. Lookin back I wonder if somethin happened when we were turnin thirteen, like I felt like they were waitin for me to turn and I could tell, and I felt the pressure more as time went on like I was driftin outta the group.” He slumped down to rest his chin on his arms. “But this is all lookin **back** who knows if that’s how I actually felt or if I’m just makin it all up because it makes more sense to me.”

“Yeah well…” She snagged him into a hug. “Life…is tough! But it’s fun too so it’s worth it.” He rolled his eyes, but wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Alright…Thanks for listening to all that.”

“It’s cool. By the way.” She her voice dropped into a whisper, “Thanks **so** much for savin me from yer cousin.” He snorted.

“No problem.”

“He’s just a little uh…”

“You can say he’s a dick. It’s okay.”

“Lol.”

 

000

 

Dirk leaned up against the wall next to the entrance to the patio. Jane wrestled her way through the crowd to meet him.

“Is Eridan alright?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, speaking a little louder as Jake approached. “He’s fine. Roxy’s out talking with him.”

“I say!” Jake craned his neck to peer at the wreckage around the chandelier. “Quite a spot of commotion there.” Dirk nodded.

“Yep.”

They looked up as the door opened and Roxy and Eridan came back inside.

“Heeey.” Roxy grinned and gave them a lazy salute, “Rockin party, right?”

“Sure.” Dirk returned his gaze to the crowd. “Heads up.”

They turned as two people headed toward them. One of them was the girl who had been flying earlier, gently pushed forward by the taller one beside her. The girl’s companion had light brown skin and short hair. They wore a dark brown suit with a red tie, and faced Eridan with a stoic expression.

“We wish to apologize for the actions of our group’s page.” They patted the girl’s back. She offered an embarrassed grin.

“Yo, sorry for nearly squashing you.”

“Uh…” He raised his hand. “It’s…fine I guess? How about you not do it again?”

“Weeeell…” She rolled her eyes around. “I’ll try.” She earned another sharp nudge from the one beside her.

“Seriously!” Roxy rested her hands on her hips. “Don’t swing from a host’s chandelier!”

“Yeah yeah…” She waved them off. “I’m sorry. Really. I thought it would hold me.”

“We won’t bother you longer.” The Blood Aspect bowed and left, tugging the girl behind them. Dirk crossed his arms.

“At least that’s taken care of.”

“Can I go home now?” Eridan asked, just a little hopefully. The group glanced around amongst themselves. Roxy wrinkled her nose.

“…Yeah totes, let’s bounce.”

“We could watch a movie at home!” Jake offered.

They headed for the exit. Rose smirked as she opened the door for them.

“Leaving so soon? I was hoping we could arrange a little accident for my curtains.”

“Next time Rosey, love ya!”

“I see.” The Seer paused, “…Eridan.” He cringed, then turned around. She gave him a faint nod. “I **am** sorry about the events. I hope your next party will be more enjoyable.”

“ **Next** …?” He hesitated, then sighed and closed his eyes. “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa parts of this chapter mean a bit of something to me.
> 
> I totally didn't reference my other fic "Blood on the Rose" with Rose's dress. Totally didn't.
> 
> The girl who swung from the chandelier is a character of mine and a Page of Breath, her companion is a Maid of Blood. This is basically their relationship. Goddammit Page.
> 
> I am, of course, referencing Unite/Synchronize with Roxy's story about the trouble they got into.  
> And yes Dirk was guarding the patio to keep away trouble.
> 
> I feel I should mention that in the resulting confusion of the chandelier incidence the Bard of Mind got to the snack table. The party was cut short after half the guests developed stomach pains and a desperate need for a bathroom.


	11. Home is where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan snoops, gets in trouble, and spends most of the chapter trying to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan no. Eridan YES. Eridan regrets this decision.
> 
> Or otherwise, Eridan and Dirk shenanigans.

_“They’re all afraid of you.”_

_“They want to get rid of you.”_

“Oh **shut up**.” An angel earned a smack on the nose for floating too close. “Why can’t you be quiet for once?”

 _“We are eternal.”_ Eridan rolled his eyes.

“Eternally **anno-** ” His breath caught as he spotted a familiar girl walking his way across the street. He jerked his head down before digging out his phone to stare at, then snuck another glance at her. She didn’t seem to notice or recognize him. She turned down into an alley, dark green skirt rippling behind her. He took a quick glance around, then scurried across the street and peeked down the alley just in time to see a back door shut snug. He swallowed, then after a few seconds of silence, crept over. There was a broken window about level with his chest, but the inside was too dim to see very far. He eyed the jagged glass, then raised his hand, focusing his Hope. His palm glowed white and melted the glass as he touched it. He hoisted himself over and in as quietly as he could manage.

It was dark inside, with a dim light coming from one side of the room. The room was empty, so he snooped around while keeping an ear out for any noise. He spotted some papers resting on a crate and picked them up. One sheet had what appeared to be an elaborate magic circle drawn on it. Another was some writing with a weird alphabet and some notes scratched on the sidelines. There were a few Aspect symbols on it as well, which nudged him a little away from the notion that it was some convoluted tabletop RPG session.

He was just tucking them into his sylladex when there was a loud clunk of a door, followed by approaching footsteps and voices. His head snapped up before he quickly ducked behind a pillar and some stacked crates. He peeked out and saw the girl who had kidnapped him walk in, along with the Time Aspect and a girl dressed in the Hope Aspect’s colors.

“So…what?” The Doom girl made a vague gesture with her hand as they gathered around a table. “We need, a Space Aspect?”

“Void, probably.” The girl in yellow put down a laptop and flipped the top up to show them the screen. “We’re pulling it out into existence.”

“Void? Ugh, those guys are impossible to ‘find’…” She made air quotations with her fingers, “…If you get my drift.”

“There are a few around.” The other girl pointed out, “We just need to find one easy to drag over here. Zack can make them help us.”

Eridan slowly backed up toward the window, then turned around right into another girl, dressed in dark pink. Her hand shot out to clamp around his neck. There was a flash of maroon and a sensation like an electric shock ran through him before he was yanked up off the ground.

“Hm…” The girl studied him as he gasped and clawed at the hand holding onto his neck. “This sneak looks a little familiar.”

“LET GO!” He hurled his hand into her face. There was a bright white and red flash and she dropped him. He bolted for the window, leaping through it before he even began to consider the door.

He went sprinting down the streets. Adrenaline must have been working overtime because he went at least ten blocks before stopping. He glanced back fearfully but found no pursuers.

 _“Void, fuck.”_ He glanced around, grabbing his bearings on a street sign. _“Rox. Gotta get over and warn them.”_

 _“They won’t believe you.”_ He whirled around to glare at the angel.

“You shut up! I don’t have time for this!” It made a low hiss and bunched up, which was an action Eridan knew very well by now and he had just enough time to throw his hands up before it tackled him.

“OH FUCK YOU STUPID FEATHERY ASSHOLES!” He screamed and tried to kick at it while freeing his arms from its jaws. Another one bit into his shin and he growled, stomping at it with his other foot.

“Hey!” He heard feet running toward him and could only **imagine** what an idiot he looked like.  His heart sunk with relief when he recognized the voice though. “What’s going on!? Stop that! Scat!” The angels dispersed as Jake ran in, waving his arms. Eridan groaned rolled over as they converged around Jake with a storm of whispers and chattering. He huffed and looked around at them.

“What in Dicken’s name has got you so riled up?”

“ **I** got them riled up.” He coughed and stumbled up, “I can’t believe I’d ever be so glad to see you. Listen-”

“Honestly!” He interrupted him, making the Prince shoot him a dark glare. The glare faded to bewilderment as the Page swept his eyes around and seemed to look right over him. He scanned the area a bit longer before turning back to the angels. “There’s nothing here!”

“Hey, English.” He stalked up to him, “This isn’t funny I’ve got a serious-” The boy turned on his heel and walked right through him, producing a horrible buzzing sensation that made him yelp in shock.

“What the FUCK!?” His hands flew up to his stomach and chest to frantically pat them down. He brought his fingers up to his face and stared at them intently. After a minute or so he realized with dawning horror he could indeed see the street through them. He felt panic starting to boil frantically up his chest and into his throat. He swallowed to force it back down, then took a deep breath. The girl had been a Heart Aspect. She must have done something.

He turned and set out at a run back toward the Alpha House. He knew another Heart Aspect who could hopefully fix this mess.

Halfway there he started to wonder if he could fly. He looked down at his feet, then hopped up a bit, then again. After a few tries he managed to will himself not to fall back down. Turns out floating around wasn’t much better or faster anyways.

He phased through the door to the house, passed Jane in the kitchen, and headed upstairs. Dirk was at his desk, back turned to him as he fiddled with some robotics. Eridan swallowed, then spoke up.

“Dirk.” He didn’t respond. “Strider! Hey!” He bit his lip, then strode over and reached for his shoulder. “Dirk!” His hand hit his shoulder and he felt a sharp electrocuting pain shoot through his arm and straight to his chest. He screeched and stumbled backwards.

“What the-” Dirk spun around on his chair, pulling out a pair of earbuds. “Eridan? What…” He paused, then took his shades off to give him a closer look. “What the **fuck**? Are you-”

“Dead?” Eridan glared at him, rubbing his hand, “I hope not. At least you can see me.”

“Holy fuck.” The Prince of Heart ran a hand down his face before putting his glasses back on. “…Ok. What…happened?”

“Right okay so first:” Eridan held his finger out. “I saw that Doom girl who kidnapped me from before so I tailed her back to her rathole. She and her gang were talkin about snatchin a Void Aspect for somethin so warn Rox okay?” Dirk wasted no time snapping out his phone and typing out a message.

“So how did your soul get ripped out of your body?”

“Uh, another girl snuck up on me. I guess she yanked it out.” He rubbed the back of his head. “So can you like, put me back in?”

“Uh…” He didn’t look up from his phone. “…maybe.” His eye twitched.

“YES OR NO?”

“Chill, we’ll get you back in your body.” He lowered his phone, “But I’m a Prince. You just saw what happened when you touched me. Don’t do that again by the way. I could probably shove you back into your body, but it wouldn’t be very comfortable. Get it? But don’t worry. I’ll find a way. I’ll get another Heart Aspect to do it if I have to.”

“I’d rather not have to deal with any others.” He muttered. Dirk cocked an eyebrow at him, then stood up.

“Well, we’ll get you back in there somehow. How many were there?”

“I saw four. Doom, Time, Hope probably, and Heart.”

“Okay.” He looked back at his phone. “I’m calling Beta too.” Can you take us back there?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” Dirk headed for the door. “Come on, we’re meeting in the kitchen.”

 

000

 

“ERI’S DEAD!?” Roxy slammed her hands down on the table. Dirk groaned and rubbed his temples.

“He’s not **dead** , he’s **fine**. We just need to get his body back.” He checked his watch. “The Beta gang will be here any minute now. We’re dealing with Doom, Heart, Hope, and Time.”

“Well, Janey can take Doom.” Roxy tapped her finger at the Maid, “We ain’t got a Rage Aspect to take out Hope.”

“I coulda taken them out.” Eridan muttered, and went unheard or ignored.

“Dirk can handle the Heart. Dave can handle the time. I’ll get Eri’s body outta there when we find it, and the rest of us will just help them plow right through.”

“Sounds like a plan, sort of.” Dirk got up as the doorbell rang. “And there’s our backup.”

John burst through the door, landing to strike a pose before yelling up at the ceiling.

“WHO YA GONNA CALL??!”

“GHOSTBUSTERS!” Jake shouted from the other room, pumping his fist in the air. Eridan groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Jesus Dirk just kill me now.”

“Chill man, they’re good even if they have crap taste in movies.”

“Hey!” They protested in unison. Roxy cleared her throat.

“We ready to roll out?”

“Righto!” Jake drew his pistols out of his sylladex. “Which way?” Dirk turned to Eridan.

“Oh uh…” The other Prince floated out the door. “This way.”

On the street he dropped back down onto the ground. It was more comfortable like that anyways. During the trip he tried to talk to Roxy at least twice before Dirk had to remind him only he could see him.

“I could relay what you wanna say.”

“Fuck no.”

“Eri wants to say something?”

“No.” Eridan grunted, but Dirk answered.

“He’s really upset about the situation and wants a hug first thing when he gets back into his body.”

“Strider I will risk oblivion to punch you.” The Prince of Heart actually chuckled at that, earning a double-take from Dave.

“I swear when-oh shit.” Eridan’s head tilted back. Dirk followed his gaze.

“What is it?”

“My fucking angels.” He slid behind Jake. “Tell English to keep them from tryin to kill me.”

“Jake, if the angels look like they’re getting hostile try to keep them away, alright?”

“Uh…roger?”

“Are we getting near?” Dirk asked. Roxy whirled to face him.

“We’re following **you**!”

“I’m asking Eridan.”

“Should only be a few more blocks.” Eridan pointed down the street. “See that alley near the fire hydrant?”

“Right.” They headed down the last stretch and found themselves faced with the single doorway.

“Arm up, everyone.” Dirk called out. “I’m picking up Time, Heart, Mind, and Hope in there. We’re going to Crash and Wave.” Roxy and Jade brought out rifles. Jake cocked his pistols while Jane twirled a large pitchfork with dull edges, more like a dinner fork. John pulled out a large sledgehammer and Dave drew a sword like his cousin, albeit Western instead of Japanese. Rose held a pair of slender knitting needles that glinted in the sun. Eridan quirked an eyebrow at her, but got distracted by Dirk’s voice.

“Does the door open in or out?”

“Uh, out I think.”

“Damn,” He muttered. “wanted to kick it open.” Before the other Prince could respond Dirk shot forward, slamming the door open and rushing in with John, Dave, and Jane right behind him. Roxy grabbed Rose and John and they disappeared.

Eridan hurried over to the entrance to watch what he quickly realized was a very stressful experience. The battle exploded around him while he stood by intangible. Aside from the Heart, Time, and Hope Aspects there was another boy in teal. They all ran to meet the four who had broken in. The enemy Heart Aspect had a thin but long machete-like weapon, and the Time Aspect popped forward slam his fist into John’s face.

“Oh Hell no.” Dave raised his hand and red light burst from it. “You’re playin with me, kiddo.”

A bright shot of light struck a boy in teal in the back, throwing him to the ground. Eridan looked up to find the other group had appeared behind them. Rose was holding one of her needles out like a wand, and white vapor smoked from the tip. She fired again, making the Heart Aspect yelp and duck.

The boy in teal stumbled to his feet and snarled, then lunged forward and planted a glowing hand on Dirk’s forehead.

“…Yeah.” Dirk slammed him under the chin with the hilt of his sword. “Mind control’s not working on me.”

Eridan glanced around for Roxy but couldn’t find her. He swallowed, then caught her voice from outside.

“He’s fine, he’s breathing and shit.” He poked his head through the door and got a shock. Roxy was kneeling over his own body, fingers pressed to his neck. He swallowed and headed over, then crouched down to get a better look. It was downright creepy to be staring at his own sleeping face. He didn’t remember feeling as peaceful as he looked now. He experimentally reached out at it, but his hand phased through like everything else.

“Poor Eri.” She smacked some dust out of his hair. “He’s having such a shitty time with all this.”

“Yeah.” Jade kept her eyes on the door as she talked, “Jeez.”

“I’m right here, not that you can see or hear me.”

“Hey!” John appeared in the doorway. He had a split lip but seemed otherwise okay. “They ran off!”

“Nice.” Roxy nodded, “You should see Jane ‘bout that lip.”

“She’s busy with Dave.”

“Not anymore!” The Knight poked his head out the window. “I’m as good as new like that brand knew figurine shit you pack in boxes and weird-ass collectors are so obsessed with their new undamaged qualities they never take them out and-whoa how the fuck is this glass melted?”

“Figurines are cool, man.” Dirk spoke up as he shouldered past John out the door.

“Don’t give me your weird anime shit, bro.”

“John hold still!” Jane grabbed at her brother’s shirt to pull him to face her. “Dad would blow a blood vessel if he saw that!”

“Haha yeah. Hey after you heal it I should totally put some Halloween make-up on.”

“Alright.” Dirk sheathed his sword, “We didn’t get any answers but we got Eridan back, and we warned the other gangs about keeping an eye on their Void Aspects.”

“So uh,” The soul stood over Dirk as he crouched down by the body. “Are you gonna put me back in?”

“It would seriously hurt.”

“I don’t care I want my fuckin legs back.”

“Calm down.” He picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder. “I know how to fix this.”

 

000

 

“’Know how to fix this’-ha!” Eridan sat cross-legged on the ground beside the bed where his body was “sleeping.” “Fuckin cryptic asshole. ‘Wait here.’ ‘You don’t wanna follow me’ I swear-” His head snapped up as the door opened and Dirk walked in, followed by someone in a blue hoodie. “Bought fuckin **time**.” He hopped up and gave the guest a suspicious look. “Who’s that?” They pulled their hood down and he yelped, scrambling backwards and almost out through the wall.

“Fuck, what!?” Nepeta rolled her eyes.

“*CA needs to calm down!*”

“What is she doin here?!” He jabbed a finger at her, then lowered it and shifted awkwardly. “Ugh, I mean, she-”

“Chill man.” Dirk raised his hands, “I know you’re probably not comfortable but we talked and she’s okay with helping us out.”

“*AC is a Rogue of Heart!*” She took her gloves off and held up her left hand to show the heart symbol. “*She can get you back into your body!*”

“Well great.” His eyes narrowed, then he glanced away. “But why would you? No offense but what if you do somethin weird?”

“Well apart from the fact that I’m here.” Dirk added. The Rogue huffed.

“*AC isn’t going to do anything creepy! She’s just returrrning a favor!*”

“What favor?”

“I shot a message to a bunch of groups,” Dirk gestured to her, “Including team Alternia, to watch out for people hunting for Void Aspects.”

“*Equihiss is a Void Aspect! He could have been in dang-purr!*” She crossed her arms, “*So the least AC can do is send CA’s soul back where it belongs!*” He bit his lip.

“Well-”

“Do you want your body back or not?” He sighed and floated closer.

“Yeah, yeah, so what am I-” Her hand swiped out, digging into his chest. “Fuck!” She yanked him down onto the bed, slapping her palm onto his body’s chest. He felt the sharp tingling sensation hit him again before everything went dark.

“Holy shit…” He groaned, feeling cold and way too heavy. “What…”

“You should open your eyes.” He realized they were closed and cracked them open. He was lying on the bed, with Dirk and Nepeta standing nearby.

“How’s it feel?” Dirk asked. Eridan raised his hand and flexed it.

“Comfortable.” Nepeta popped her hood back up.

“*Her work done, the fierce Rogue lioness prepares to return to her cave.”

“Uh, yeah.” The Hope Aspect attempted an awkward wave, “Thanks for that.” She crossed her arms and jerked her chin up.

“You’re welcome.” Dirk followed her to the door.

“I’ll leave you alone to get used to a body again.”

In the lobby, Roxy glomped Nepeta in a tight hug. “Oh my God, thanks so much for helping Eri!”

“No purroblem!” She giggled and hugged her back, “*The sneaky other Rogue better be careful, ok?*”

“Right, you and Zahhak stay cool too.”

“Got it!” She hopped out onto the stairs, “See ya!” Roxy waved before closing the door.

“Whew.” She rocked back on her heels. “Well at least not everyone on team Alternia wants Eri dead.”

“No one on that team wants him dead.” Dirk grunted. “At least not after all this time.”

“Is he awake?”

“Yeah.” He jerked his head to the stairs. “He’s probably ticked at me for bringing Leijon up without telling him.”

“Oh my God, you didn’t tell him?”

“He wasn’t going to agree.”

“Pfffft!” She smacked his shoulder, “Whatever, Imma go check on him.” She hopped up the stairs down the hall to knock on the door.

“Yo Eri? How’re you feelin?”

“Rox?” He called out from inside.

“Ya, can I come in?”

“…Sure.” She poked her head in. Eridan was doing some stretches, swinging his arms around and twisting his back.

“How’s it feel?”

“Pretty normal. You think they did anything weird to me?” She leaned against the door and grinned.

“If they did I’ll feed them their shoes.”

“Thanks I guess.” He turned to face her, “Sorry I went and got kicked outta my body.” He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck as a faint tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. “…Probably shoulda called someone before climbing through the window.” She smirked.

“Ya think?”

“Yeah yeah…” He rubbed his arm, “Do we have any idea what they’re plannin?”

“Nah, but we’re gonna discuss it over dinner.” She motioned to the clock, “We’re going to the sushi place down the street. You like sushi?” He dug his hands into his pockets.

“…Yeah.”

 

000

 

“Bringing something out of existence?” Jane pointed with her chopsticks, “Like with what Roxy does with her cubes?”

“Guess so.” Roxy snagged a California roll and dumped it in soy sauce before chomping it down. “What do they want? Money or shit?”

“Why bother?” Eridan poked at his own food, “If they have someone who can control minds they could rob a fuckin bank.”

“Trueeee…” She took a sip of tea. “Why’d they kidnap Eri awhile ago?”

“Hope is notorious for being able to change reality and basically limitless power if you know how to use it.” Dirk plucked a piece of sashimi off his plate and popped it in his mouth, then turned his attention back to the sheets of paper Eridan had snuck out. “Eridan was new. Easy target.” The other Prince snorted.

“Jokes on them. All I can do it blow stuff up.” He picked up a roll and popped it in his mouth. It had been ages since he’d had sushi, or gone out to eat at all.

“Blowing stuff up is pretty useful sometimes.” Dirk pointed out. Eridan shrugged.

“Guess but I doubt I coulda helped them with whatever they wanted.”

“That’s irrelevant if they had another Hope Aspect, say a Thief or a Rogue. They could have manipulated your power in a different way.”

“Whatever.”

“Either way, they’re messing with things they shouldn’t be.” Dirk grunted, clicking his chopsticks together. “They’re gonna get us all killed.”

“Hey…” Roxy leaned over against Eridan, “Whatever you got looks delicious! What is it?” He looked down at his plate.

“Caterpillar roll?”

“What is it?”

“Eel, cucumber, avocado.”

“Eel? Izzat good?”

“It’s delicious with the sauce.”

“Gimme one.”

“No.”

“I’ll trade you.” He glanced at her spicy salmon and California maki, then rolled his eyes.

“Just take one.”

“Yoink!” She snagged the end and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened. “Oh wow, that **is** delish.”

“Told ya.” He took another swallow of tea. “Hey, what was Rose usin in that fight?”

“Her needles?”

“Yeah, she shot light outta them.”

“Yeah she can do that.”

“But…” He waved his hands, “How? They were just needles. Was that her Aspect?”

“Ya, I think she says it helps her focus and make accurate shots or somethin but I think she just likes to look cool like a wizard.” She gulped her soda. “And she does look cool, dammit.”

“I guess.” He admitted. She grinned.

“Betcha you could totes do the same.” His eyes narrowed.

“I’d look ridiculous.”

“Does Rose look ridiculous?”

“No but-”

“Case closed!” She stole another roll. “Back to yummy sushi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk's chat software is on his glasses too. I think he was using his phone because he would have had to speak out loud with his glasses and it would have looked weird in front of Eridan.
> 
> Eridan gets picked up a lot in this fic. It happened twice in this chapter. I was going to do a counter but nah.


	12. Giving Advice, Giving Gifts, and Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan attempts to bond further with the group, through conversation, gifts, and a family gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. It's still Monday at least.
> 
> This was originally going to be two chapters but I smushed it into one long one and it's basically just filler anyways.
> 
> The convo between Jake and Eridan is a callback to a similar conversation about relationships in Semesters and Strife, only with less punching and yelling. That was in turn a callback to Jake asking EriSol for advice in the canon, before it was retconned out.

 

Eridan sat back against the entrance on the roof, staring up at the sky. The angels twisted and swirled around him.

 _“He’s not coming.”_ He glared up at the one that had spoken.

“Shut up.” It slipped down to chomp his leg. He snarled and kicked it off. Once it had been beaten back he returned his gaze to the sky and saw another angel approaching the roof, slithering lazily through the air. The other creatures parted away from it. It floated over the concreate, then shifted into a familiar boy.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jake grinned, propping his hands on his hips. “The time got completely away from me. A miraculous screw-up on my part!”

“I was about to leave.” Eridan growled back.

“My sincerest apologies!” The Page offered a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his head. “But now our one-on-one bonding session can commence! We’ll be best pals in no time.”

“I’m only doing this because Roxy said to.” The Prince grumbled half to himself, crossing his arms.

“Don’t be like that! We’re going to have a gay old time! I’m sure.” Eridan groaned and covered his hands with his face. “So, uh…” Jake glanced around. “What should we do? Some fisticuffs?”” He bounced on his feet a bit and held his fists up.

“No. I don’t want to tell Rox I broke your neck.” Jake laughed off the violent comment.

“Fair enough, if you want to keep this light. Talk?” Eridan shrugged.

“I guess.”

“About the angels?”

“ **No**.”

“Well I guess I could just tell you a bit about myself!” Jake jerked his thumb into his chest and grinned. “I’m Jake English! As you know! Gentleman adventurer! Devilish sharpshooter!” Eridan rolled his eyes.

“Heartbreaker.” The Page’s smile vanished.

“Oh…” He let his hands drop to his side, then gave a rather hollow laugh. “Yes well, I suppose my reputation precedes me.”

“Fuck.” Eridan groaned again and let his head fall back, “Don’t take it so fuckin seriously. It might surprise people but I actually understand the concept a not returnin feelins.”

“Oh well, jolly good then. Um…” Jake pressed his fingers together. “Did Dirk tell you?”

“He mentioned it. And Rox.”

“Ah.” He coughed a bit and dug his hands into his pockets, turning to stare out at the city for a bit. Eridan’s eyes flickered around, trying to figure out how awkward the situation was.

“It’s just…” Jake started, and Eridan’s eyes widened as he realized where this might be headed. “Relationships are…I suppose they’re just not my cup of tea.”

“Uh right. Cool.”

“Don’t get me wrong. Dirk is an upstanding young fellow. And Jane is a wonderful young lady, as is Roxy.”

“Jake.”

“I just…” The Page ran a hand through his hair. “It just didn’t feel right, you know?”

“Sure. Right.” The other boy answered quickly. “Makes sense. We really don’t have to talk about it.” Jake bit his lip, then jogged over and sat down next to him.

“Can I talk to you about it though?” Eridan sunk his teeth into his lips to keep from swearing.

“Look,” The Prince took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then held out his hand in a stop-sign. “I’m **not** the person to talk about relationships with.” He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a ridiculously pitiful, puppy-eyed stare.

“Please? I can’t discuss this with Dirk and Jane! And even with Roxy it’s a little awkward because she’s got her own feelings for Dirk…” Eridan sighed heavily and realized he would rather be discussing the angels at this point.

“What, do you want validation?” He threw his hands up. “ **Yes** , fine. It’s fine you dumped him. You didn’t have to date him just because…because. Okay?? It’s fine.”

“But I’m not even the one who dumped him!” Jake squirmed a bit, then slapped his hands over his knees. “He did it. He finally just said it wasn’t working and he did it. I didn’t even have the guts to break it off! I must have tortured the poor fellow with my lack of romantic skills.”

“Uh-”

“And I considered myself a gentleman!”

“English-”

“And poor Jane too. I really messed things up with her too. She-”

“ **Jake**.” Eridan clamped a hand down on his shoulder. “Shut. Up.” Jake closed his mouth, then whimpered quietly. The Prince groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, I’m pretty sure Dirk and Jane are over it. Or at least over it enough. And you don’t have to blame everything on yourself for what happened with you and Dirk. It just didn’t work out.” He rested his chin on his knees, voice dropping to a mumble, “…And you just gotta accept that instead a thinkin bout what you coulda done instead. That make sense?”

“DogGONE it, Mr. Eridan!” He sputtered as the other smacked him hard on the back, enthusiasm suddenly returning. “That’s some great advice!”

“It is?”

“Yeah!” Jake stood up. “I feel better already!”

“Uh, good I guess.” He propped his cheek against his hand, mumbling to himself. “Guess some people get the opposite problems.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

 

000

 

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering caligulasAquarium

 

TG: psst

TG: eri

TG: pssssssst

CA: what

TG: heeeeeeey :)

TG: u doin anythin for thanksgivin?

TG: seein family or anythin?

CA: no my dads off workin in the navy and god knows what cros gonna be doin but im not bein part a it

TG: omggggg

TG: u should come over to eat w/ us!!

CA: with your family

TG: yeah!!

CA: the one whose chandelier i ruined

TG: pfff you werent even the 1 who snapped it

TG: water under da bridge man they already got it fixed

TG: come on itll be fun! rose and dave and even dirkll be there!

CA: just sounds like ill be intruding

TG: course not! The moar the merrier!

CA: is everyone else really alright with me crashin the meal

CA: i mean its kinda a family thing

TG: pshh mom and auntie say its fine dw

CA: are you sure

TG: YES I’M SURE!!

CA: ok ok ill come

TG: awesoooome :D

TG: were eatin at 4 so come at 3 so we can hang out and shit

CA: fine

 

tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

 

000

 

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering tentacleTherapist

 

TG: rosey kanaya aint comin for dinner rite?

TT: No, she’s eating with her mother.

TG: kk just checkin

 

tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering tentacleTherapist

 

000

 

*ding dong*

“Woooot!” Roxy leapt off the carpet, sliding with her socks to the front door and flinging it open. “Yo Eri-Oh my God.”

“…Hi?” He held up a bottle with a fancy foil coating on the top. “I uh, brought this.” Her face tightened when she saw it. He quickly turned the label around. “It’s non-alcoholic. Sparklin cider.”

“Ohhh!” She broke into a laugh. “Right right sorry! You didn’t have to bring anythin. And uh…” She gave him a quick look-over. “You dressed up?”

“Yeah?” He looked down at his button up and slacks. “Just figured I was supposed to.”

“Huh.” She dragged him inside. “Your family dresses up for Thanksgivin?”

“When we have it. My dad’s big on formality. He’s an admiral.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey.” Dave strolled out of a doorway, hands dug into his pockets. Dirk followed after him. “Sup Ampora?” Dirk gave him a quick nod as well.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Eridan responded, along with a stiff wave.

“Mom and Auntie are in the kitchen.” Roxy waved off down a hallway. “Rose is upstairs I think.”

“Uh huh.” He glanced up at the new chandelier. “Who else is here?”

“My dad couldn’t make it.” Dirk grunted. “Movie business. He called to tell us not to stuff too much dead bird into us or we might become one.”

“Haha dude that’d be kinda sick like I could grow wings or some shit and just be like:” Dave raised his arms, locking his fingers into a claw-like shape. “Caw caw motherfuckers.” Eridan rolled his eyes.

“So is your dad here too?” His smile vanished and his hands dropped back to his sides while Dirk turned abruptly to examine a wizard painting on the wall. “Shit, is he de-”

“Hey Eri!” Roxy snagged his elbow and yanked him over toward the stairs. “I gotta show you upstairs! There’s more awesome wizard paintings!” He yelped, bouncing on one foot a few times before stumbling after her. He glanced over the banister as they climbed the steps but the two boys had disappeared down the hall again.

“So uh…” She clasped her hands behind her and spun around, making an awkward grimace. “Dave’s dad is uh, not gonna be here.”

“He dead?”

“Nooo…” Her eyes slid off. “I mean, probably not. It’s kinda complicated but Dave used to live with him. And uh, it was a little rough. Now he lives with Rose and their mom.” She poked her fingers together and her expression turned imploring. “We don’t talk about him, or the whole thing.”

“Huh.” He dug his hands into his pockets. “Uh, sorry.”

“It’s cool.” She waved him off. “Just don’t mention it again, k?”

“Fine.”

“Now!” The cheerful grin returned to her face. “I wasn’t kiddin about all the cool wizard stuff! Come on! I’ll give you a tour!”

She swept him off through the large house, pointing out the various wizard décor and a few other oddities.

“Huh.” He rested his hand on a stone statue. “Think I had somethin like this at one point.”

“Oh my God, really?”

“Roxy! Eridan!” Rose’s voice bounced down the hallway. “Mother says they’re about ready to start!”

“Awesome!” She went skipping back the direction they had come, “I’m starvin!” Eridan dogged after her, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Now, to be honest,” Rose murmured to him as they met on the stairs. “My mother is not the best of cooks…”

“Aw chill Rosey!” Roxy smacked her on the back, “She’s fine! As long as it’s not charcoal.” The Seer squeezed her thin shoulders into a shrug.

“Just thought I’d warn him.”

They arrived at the dining room. Rose’s mom clapped her hands and ushered them off to their places. Eridan got a seat at the corner next to Roxy. The table was spread with the typical meal: mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing. Another woman, presumably Roxy’s mom, swept in with a large turkey and set in on the empty spot in the middle. There was a storm of serving in in which Eridan somehow got several slices of turkey, a heap of potatoes, and a glob of cranberry sauce on his plate, most of it shoved on by Roxy.

“So.” Rose folded her hands neatly on the table, “Who’s saying grace this year?”

“Ha right.” Dave slumped back in his chair, “Good luck topping my **sick** raps from last year.”

“I dunno man.” Dirk scratched his nose, “Rose’s falsely heartfelt speech from two years ago was pretty impressive.”

“Oh my Gooood please don’t do that again.” Roxy rolled her eyes and turned to Eri. “It lasted ten minutes and she handed out decorated programs to everyone.” His mouth twitched.

“Wow.”

“I think bro should do it.” Dave jerked a thumb at Dirk, who shook his head.

“Nah, didn’t prepare anything.”

“You can freestyle, man.”

“Can’t. Might not stay family-friendly. Gotta protect the sensible ladies, right?” Both of the adult women snorted at the comment.

“OK!!” Roxy got up and slammed her hands on the table. “I LOVE YOU ALL. WE’RE AN AWESOME FAMILY. EVERYONE AT THIS TABLE IS AWESOME IN THEIR OWN UNIQUE AWESOME WAY. AND AWESOME PEOPLE NEED **FOOD** SO LET’S STUFF OUR FACES FUCK YEAH!” She sat down again and raised her glass. Everyone copied with an impressive act of solemnity.

“Cheers.” Rose sang, “To family and all that disgustingly touching prose and prayer.” She tipped her glass toward Eridan and nodded. “And to our guest of course.” He blushed faintly, but he raised his glass an inch or so over the table.

“Uh, cheers.” He mumbled, gaze sinking down into his lap.

 

000

 

“I must disagree my dear cousin.” Rose leaned forward, holding a saucer and cup of tea in her lap. “While the source of Bamblesterns power is strongly hinted at in the seventh novel, I remain by my belief that the real reason is much deeper and subtler than his bond with the guardian of knowledge.”

“Nu-uh!” Roxy waved her finger, “It makes sense! And it’s super cute too!” She leaned back and coughed loudly. “…I ship it.” A faint smile crawled up on her lips.

“Yes dear, I’ve read your fanfictions. But the entire series includes these kind of red herrings. I’m betting on his fall into the Rivers of Silver. The guardian then aided him in unlocking his powers.”

“You know what I think?” Dave threw himself back against the sofa, “I think you’re both trying to make us throw up Thanksgiving.”

“We cannot simply talk about the merit of your precious “ironies” all the time, Dave.” Rose shot back. Eridan tapped his finger against his jaw.

“I personally think it has somethin to do with the amulet left to him by his ancestor. That must a had somethin in it. It’s been with him the whole time and the guardian took an interest in it. It can’t be just some dumb rock.”

“Oh Hell no.” Dave slapped his hands over his shades. “Don’t tell me he’s a wizard-fucker too.”

“Hush Dave.” Rose fixed the Prince with an intent stare. “…Go on.”

“Uh…” He swallowed, eyes flickering away to the wall. “I…that’s it. Not like a prepared a speech over it or anythin.”

“Are you sure?”

“Might’ve at one point.” He mumbled, “But forget it.”

“…I see.” She raised the cup to her lips again. “How unfortunate.”

“Ok but how about:” Roxy raised her finger. “It was the amulet **and** the guardian?”

 

000

 

“Thanks for havin me.” Eridan mumbled, holding a Tupperware leftovers Rose’s mom has shoved in his hands. Roxy grinned.

“Sure! It was awesome!” She knocked her knuckles against his shoulder. “Thanks for comin.” He glanced back at the door.

“…Do you think I bothered anyone?”

“Pshh naaah!” She rolled her shoulders back. “It was awesome! Maybe you can come next year too!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! If you aren’t busy.”

“Uh…” He swallowed, then jerked his head in a nod. “Yeah, sure.”

 

000

 

Dirk leaned over the back of the sofa to stare at the screen.

“Is this Harry Potter again?”

“No!” Roxy threw a kernel of popcorn at his head. “This is a totes different movie!”

“It’s still a bunch of people waving sticks and chanting stuff.”

“So what?” Eridan crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat, “Magic is an interestin subject.”

“That’s true.” He fixed his glasses. “So…” Roxy choked on her drink.

“Dirk no-”

“You should give Magica Madoka a try.” Eridan tilted his head back to fix him with a suspicious glare.

“The fuck is that?”

“A show.” He waved his hand, “About magic and fighting. It’s pretty interesting.”

“Nooo.” Roxy shook her head vigorously and made and X with her arms. “it’ll rip your frickin heart out.”

“That just means the story’s rich.” Eridan’s eyes narrowed.

“It sounds pretty stupid with a name like that.

“Can’t bash it till you try it.” He held up some DVDs. “I have the disks right here.” The Rogue buried her face in her hands.

“This was your plan all along wasn’t it?”

“Jesus Dirk, you have an obsession or something?”

“Well I know you like magic so I figured you’d be interested.”

Eridan turned to Roxy. She groaned. “Bluh. Sure, why not?”

“Alright.” The Hope Aspect shrugged, “Let’s see your magic anime.” Dirk smirked.

“Excellent.”

 

Several episodes later.

 

“Oh my God.” Eridan stared up at the ceiling. “Oh my fucking God, what the Hell?” Dirk held up the remote.

“Next episode?”

“No! Fuck I can’t deal with this. Sayaka, just, holy fuck.”

“I waaarned you!” Roxy waved in his face from her position of lying on his lap.

“No. Fuck this. Turn on the other movie.”

“Come on guys, we’re over halfway.”

“Fuck your shitty anime, Dirk.” Roxy grumbled.

“The shooting pains in your heart means it’s working. The ending is great.”

“Give me that remote.” Eridan leaned over but Dirk flicked it out of his reach.

“Nah man. This is a marathon.”

“Dirk you fuckin bastard!” He made a lunge for it to no avail. Roxy shot her fists up into the air.

“Get’m Eri!”

“I can’t get him with your head on my lap, Rox.”

“Woop!” She sat up. Eridan made another grab for the remote. Dirk jerked back, then dove in to wrap an arm around his waist and roll them both to the ground. The Hope Aspect screeched in outrage and tried to force him off him with his knees.

“Oh my Godness.” Jane walked in and stared down at the spectacle. “What’s going on?” Roxy shrugged.

“Prince fight. Winner gets the remote.”

“DIRK GET OFF ME.”

“Say it. Say this is a powerful deconstruction of the magical girl genre with messages of positivity and gripping plot.”

“I WILL END YOU.”

 

000

 

“I think you’re still forcing it a tad, champ!” Jake swung his hand around, creating a bright arc of yellow light. “Don’t try too hard. Just know you can do it!”

“Uh huh.” The Prince tried not to feel too frustrated over the empty encouragement. He shoved his power through his fist, sending a bolt of light to smash against a large rock nearby. They were training in the park, in a secluded area Jake had found awhile ago.

He winced as a familiar pain flared up in his abdomen. He bit his lip, then turned to Jake.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” The Page turned around, face expectant. “What is it my dear chap?”

“Do you, uh…” Eridan made a vague gesture, “Do you get a weird feelin in your stomach when you use Hope sometimes?”

“Feeling?” He cocked his head to the side, “Hm, well I suppose I do get a certain rush of exhilaration! If that’s what you’re edging at.”

“Not…no.” He sighed. “Forget it.”

“Heeeeyo!” Roxy ran over to them. “There you guys are!” She held up a bag, “I’ve got some cookies Jane made!”

“Well braise my shorts!” Jake clapped his hands. “I think that occasion calls for a break!”

“Totes. You okay Eri?” He blinked and looked up.

“Oh, yeah.” He shook his head and walked over to join them.

“Guess what?” She leaned in and waggled her eyebrows. “I’ve gooooooot somethin else!” Eridan offered a vaguely curious look.

“What?”

“Ta-da!” She held out a thin box. “It’s for you!” He hesitated, but took the box. He lifted the lid and his eyebrows shot up.

“Cool, right?”

“It’s…” He carefully picked up the carved stick of wood. “A wand?”

“Yeah!” She grinned, “You needed some kinda weapon. If you don’t have a gun, maybe this’ll help you focus your powers instead.”

“Rox…” He held it up to examine the carvings. “Holy **fuck** where did you even get this?”

“Looked around.” She clapped her hands together and leaned in. “Try it out!”

“But…” He flicked it around, “What if I just blow it up?”

“Well this is what it’s for! So you might as well try.”

“I guess.” He eyed the rock again, then stood up. He took a deep breath and pointed the tip at the boulder, trying not to feel self-conscious at the two watching him. He focused his energy, watching the feathers spread across his skin, then concentrated on sending it through the wand. The wood began to glow faintly, then brighter. He took a deep breath, then shoved the power forward. A stream of light erupted from the tip of the wand, flying straight on into the rock. A sharp crack split the air. He winced, then looked up. The boulder had split straight in two.

“Wooo!” Roxy threw her hands up in the air. “That was awesome! It was also really loud!” She jumped up, “Like, really loud. I think we should get outta here.” He nodded mutely and they quickly hurried off.

Once they got back on the street Roxy hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him down.

“Congrats.” She whispered into his ear, “Yer a wizard, Eri!” She cackled while he rolled his eyes.

 

000

 

“Let me get this straight:” Eridan pressed his finger against his palm, facing Roxy with an incredulous expression. “You guys all have your birthdays one day apart?”

“Not exactly!” Roxy drummed her fingers on the cafeteria table. “Jake’s on December 1st. Dirk’s on the 3rd, and I’m on the 4th! Aaannd Jane’s in April. Oopsy.”

“Wow.”

“So next week we’re gonna have like three parties!” She shot her arms up, drawing a few surprised looks from nearby students. “It’s gonna be awesome. Jane’s all excited about making the cakes.”

“Huh.” He scratched his head, “I’d get pretty sick after awhile.”

“Too bad!” She nudged his shoulder, “Cause you gotta come! To all of them!” His mouth twitched.

“Even Jake’s?”

“Hush you love Jake, I know you do.”

“Do not.”

“Yes you do.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No he’s a moron.”

“He’s a lovable dork.”

“Whatever.” He rested his cheek against his hand. “Shit, what am I supposed to get you guys?” She laughed.

“You know us well enough by now!”

“Doubt it.”

“Pshh don’t worry about it.” She offered him part of her brownie. “It’s the thought that counts anyways.” He rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see.”

 

000

 

That night had Eridan hunched over his computer scanning through Amazon for gifts and mumbling to himself.

“This one looks cheap.”

*Click click*

“Fuck he probably has one already.”

*Click click*

“That could work. No I don’t need it by Christmas I need it by the **third** …”

*Click click*

“Alright, this should ship in time.”

*Click*

 

000

 

The boxes arrived when he got home on December 1st.

“Shit shit shit!” He gathered them up and ran them up to his room to wrap them. Roxy was probably already on her way to drag him over. Three messy wrapping jobs later he had three parcels with three names on them.

“Yo!” Roxy banged on her door. “ERIIIIIII the party’s gonna start soon!”

“Comin!” He called after her, shoving the presents into his sylladex.

“It would have been ok if they arrived late.” Roxy told him as they were walking down the street. “Hell, it’s awesome enough to have you there for the party!” His mouth twisted.

“It would have been weird to me.” He tugged his jacket around him, “I feel a little more validated bein there if I bring somethin.”

“Aw, come on.” She bumped into him, “I mean, presents are nice but you’re already bringing yourself!”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Sure it does.” She hopped up the steps and threw the door open! “Hey guys! We’re here!”

“Zounds!” Jake bounced into the room, wearing a bright green birthday hat and his usual wide smile. “You’re just in time! We’re about to start the movie.” Roxy grinned.

“Cool. What’re we watchin?”

“Avatar!”

“Of course.”

They crowded into the living room for a movie session, narrated with Jake’s enthusiastic commentary.

“Get out of town, Mr. Eridan! You’ve never seen it?!” The Prince shrugged, arms crossed.

“It didn’t appeal to me. The-”

“SHHH!” Jake threw his hand out at him, focusing at the screen, “You **need** to pay attention in this scene!” Eridan shot Roxy a look. She just grinned and went back to watching the movie.

A couple of hours later the end credits were rolling, and Jane stood up.

“Okay!” She clapped her hands together. “Cake time!”

She had made some kind of coconut lemon cake decorated liberally with fruit. They stumbled their way through the usual birthday song, punctuated at the end by Roxy throwing a present at Jake’s head.

“Open it up b-day boy!” He chuckled and tore at the paper.

“My goodly graciousness!” He held up the DVD case. “This looks like quite the interesting yarn! Thanks Roxy!”

“No prob.” She grinned. “Hope you like it!”

“This next!” Jane pushed another parcel at him.

“Wow!” His eyes widened as he held up a forest green bow tie. “How grand!”

“It comes with something else.” He peeked into the box and burst into laughter.

“I see!” He pulled out a fake mustache and held it under his nose. “Now I’m even more of a gentleman.” Eridan turned his head away and fake gagged, drawing a chuckle from Roxy.

“Lol Jane can wear hers too and you can go around being our grandpa and grandma.”

“Here man.” Dirk tossed him a long wrapped cylinder. Jake popped the top off and pulled out a poster to a movie Eridan didn’t recognize. “Flipping poodles, Strider! How did you come by this??”

“I have my ways.” He answered, folding his hands over the table. Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Aka connections in the film industry.”

“Uh…” Eridan squinted at one of the parcels in his sylladex, then picked it out and held it up. “I got you this.” Jake grinned and accepted the present.

“Golly gee! Thanks!” He tore off the wrapping, and the glee in his eyes turned to puzzlement. “Oh, uh…” He held up the plastic figurine of a girl in a colorful outfit, “Why, how curious! Um, who is it?”

“FUCK!” Eridan slammed his hands down on the table, then smacked them against his forehead and groaned. “Nonono that was the wrong one, uh…” Roxy leaned back and burst into laughter while he tossed the other two presents out of his sylladex. “It’s uh…this one?”

“Eri, Eri forget it.” The Rogue leaned over to smack his shoulder, still chuckling. “We’ll figure it out on the other birthdays!”

“But-”

“It’ll be **fun**!” She enunciated her point with some jazz hands in his face. “We’ll swap when they’re all opened.”

He groaned again and planted his face down on the table while Jake chuckled and put the statue aside.

 

000

 

“…Happy Birthday to you~!” The half-hearted chorus faded as Dave blew a noisemaker out at Dirk, who raised his hands in a deadpan show of celebration. A colorful party hat was perched on his head, he claimed for purely ironic purposes.

“Well,” The Heart Aspect held up the small stone statue of a wizard. “Thanks.” Eridan hid his face in his hands and hissed several expletives under his breath.

“It’s for Rox.”

“Nah man.” He tossed it back and forth between his hands. “Maybe I’ll keep it. I’d make a cool doorstop.”

“Oh my God Dirk noooo…” Roxy leaned over to pull at his hat. He dodged away from the attack with ease and reached for a knife to cut the chocolate cake.

“Who wants a piece with a swirl?”

 

000

 

“Aaaaand…” Roxy tore of the wrapping to reveal an Avatar figurine. “Aw, a blue alien gal!”

“And the circle a idiocy is complete.” Eridan grumbled.

“C’mon Eri. It was fun.” She passed the present to Jake, who passed his to Dirk, who slid his over to Roxy.

“Aww…” Roxy rubbed at the stone statue’s nose. “This is awesome! Nice details!” Dirk examined the blonde anime figurine he’d gotten.

“Nice choice, man.”

“I liked her.” Eridan muttered and poked at the pigtails. “She used rifles.”

“Yeah, she had a cool composure too.” Dirk pulled the head off the doll to examine the structure underneath. “Reminds me of myself.” He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, cool kid.”

“Anyways!” Roxy grinned and grabbed the knife, eyeing the pink-frosted vanilla cake. “Who’s ready for cake round 3?!”

 

000

 

Eridan cracked a yawn behind his fist as he kicked his apartment door closed behind him. His sylladex had been crammed with several slices of cake leftovers that he had no idea how he was going to eat. Somewhere between a slice of lemon and chocolate his phone buzzed. He cocked an eyebrow and dug it out to see which of the other four was calling him.

He checked the handle and didn’t recognized it at first, when he opened the chat though it became unfortunately clear.

 

artisticCasanova began pestering caligulasAquarium

 

AC: hey chief.

AC: how’s it hanging?

CA: what do you want

AC: alright gee i’ll make things quick.

AC: well you know how we met at the party, right?

CA: yeah so

AC: so i mentioned seeing you to my dad. nothing unusual there, right?

AC: so uh i think he went and called your dad

AC: just thought i’d warn you, ya know?

CA: what

 

His phone started ringing. It was his dad.

 _“Fuck.”_ He closed his eyes, then took a deep breath and pressed answer. _“Fuck fuck fuck…”_ He held the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Eridan.” A scratchy, gruff voice greeted him. “…How’s school?”

“Fine.” He answered quickly, “Uh, grades are about the same.”

“Right, right.” He heard his father clear his throat. “Uh, your uncle called.”

“Uh-huh.”

“…An Aspect?” Eridan swallowed.

“Yeah.”

“What are you?”

“Hope. Prince.”

“Huh.” The man grunted and Eridan heard a chair creaking back. “Like your uncle. You’ll make a better one. He never had the drive.” A pause. “So you joined Alternia?” His throat caught and his free hand clenched tightly, suddenly sweaty.

“No.”

“No?” There was genuine surprise in his voice.

“I haven’t…” He hurried on, “I haven’t spoken with…those guys in awhile.”

“…Oh.” Now there was embarrassment, maybe a mental note in there to call more often. “Who’re you with then?”

“Alpha.”

“Alpha…” His father drew the word out, obviously searching his memories for mention of it. “They good?”

“Yeah.” He nodded before realizing how stupid the action was. “…Yeah, they’re…strong.”

“Fine.” His dad grunted. “Careful. This ain’t fun and games.”

“I know.”

“I’ll call again…sometime soon. Take care of yourself.”

“Sure.” The phone went dead after that. Eridan shoved it back into his sylladex and accidentally spilled a slice of cake onto the ground. He swore and scooped it up, then hurled it down into the trash, only to dig it out a second later for the sake of the Tupperware that wasn’t his. He rinsed it out and tossed it onto the counter to return later. The loud clatter echoed through the empty apartment. There was no point to his tantrums. For what? A phone call? A generally calm situation? Guess he better let his mood turn to shit. He growled at himself and stomped off to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually around Thanksgiving that I wrote that scene. Yep.
> 
> Eridan now has a stick that will allow him to wreck horrible white destruction on whatever he wishes.
> 
> The hardest part about writing this was coming up with exclamations for Jake.
> 
> Eri doesn't feel welcome if he's not bringing some gift besides himself.


	13. Stolen Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan gets on Dirk's bike, naps are had, and other questionable choices are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eridan no. Eridan YES. Eridan-I regret this decision."

 

Eridan yawned and slumped forward on the counter as the cashier rang up his groceries.

“You having people over?” She asked suddenly. He gave her a sleepy blink, then realized she had noticed he wasn’t just buying ramen and coffee.

“A friend is threatenin to hold me prisoner at her place if she doesn’t start seein real food in my house.” She laughed while he dug out his wallet to pay.

“Well congratulations on eating a little healthier.” He grunted and made his way to the door. He was a bit sore from helping the group deal with a group of imps. A dozen math problems waited for him at home, as well as a science lab and an essay.

A faint rumble made him look up just as a sleek orange motorcycle screeched to a stop in front of him. Dirk set on leg down on the pavement for balance and fixed him with a grim look.

“Get in.”

“What?!” Eridan looked from him, to the bike. “I’m not-” He dropped his groceries as the other hurled a helmet at him.

“Get in!” Dirk shouted. “Now!” Eridan gulped and shoved the helmet onto his head before climbing on behind him. “Hold on.” The Hope Aspect locked his arms around his stomach.

“Like th-FUCK.” He let out a short shriek out as the bike roared to life and they went shooting down the street.

“Holy shit.” Eridan opened his eyes a crack, watching the pavement zoom by below him.

“Never been on a motorcycle, huh?” The Hope Aspect glared at the rider’s back, loosening his hold a little.

“No. I never-”

“Turning.” Dirk interrupted him, and the other yelped and tightened his arms again as they glided around a curve.

“Any reason I’m on this thing?!”

“Someone’s after us.” Eridan frowned and tried to look behind him. “Don’t do that.”

“Who?”

“Don’t know. They aren’t Aspects. We’re meeting up with Roxy and Jane by the post office.”

“Where’s Jake?”

“Above us.” Eridan craned his neck back and caught a sliver of white against the sky.

“Huh.”

“Turning again.” They took the turn with less panic. “Great, can you handle speeding up?”

“Yeah, fine.” He muttered, glancing down at the bike again. “This is a pretty quiet motorbike.”

“Modified it myself.” Dirk eased into the accelerator. “I also gave it some added horsepower, heavy-duty tires, hi-beam lights…”

“Mm…” Eridan leaned over to peek at the mirror. A van suddenly screeched around a corner, managed to avoid tipping, and went speeding toward them.

“Hold tight.”

Dirk took two sharp turns, then several more. Eridan lost count after squeezing his eyes shut and regretting eating anything for lunch. “Alright, done.” He opened his eyes. They were alone again.

“How many are following us?”

“Don’t know.”

Eridan looked back up at Jake again. The Page had managed to keep up and was still gliding along over them.

“…Hey.” Eridan started.

“You sick?”

“No, asshole. Is flyin a typical Hope Aspect thing?”

“Well Jake can. I’ve heard of some other Hope Aspects doing similar tricks.” Dirk took a quick glance at his mirrors. “Do you want to fly?” Eridan shrugged.

“Not immensely, but I guess it seems interestin.”

“Flying’s not so hard.” Dirk suddenly revved the engine and they jolted forward. “Hold on tight.”

“WHAT.” The other Prince peeked over his shoulder and a shock of cold hit his gut. “Noooo nononononoDIRK I SWEAR TO GOD DON’T YOU FUCKIN-” He shrieked and clamped onto him as they hit an inclined wooden plank. Eridan’s stomach lurched and he squeezed his eyes shut for several horrible seconds until a harsh jerk alerted him they had landed.

“You piss yourself?” Dirk called over his shoulder.

“I’m going to kill you.” He mumbled weakly in response.

“Did you open your eyes? It was a great view.”

“Shut up. Get me off this thing.”

“We’re almost there.”

“I’ll fuckin walk.”

“One more minute on the murderbike and we’ll be there. I’m not telling Roxy I let you walk.” He grumbled but pressed his knees against the ride and held on tighter.

True to his word, Roxy and Jane soon came into view. Dirk eased onto the breaks so they came to a slow stop.

“Hey!” Roxy ran over to Eridan, “Eri? You okay?”

“No.” He slithered off. “Dirk sent us flying into the air.” The other Prince got off as well.

“I was in control.”

“Heyo!” Jake dropped out of the air. “They’re coming!”

Eridan’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the streets. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up and he clenched his fists while the others drew their weapons beside him.

A white van pulled out into view.  Roxy reached up to grip Eridan’s arm tightly. The vehicle slid by, almost stopping, then continued on out of sight.

“…Whew.” She let go off him and breathed a deep sigh. “Dirk, are they leavin? Really?”

“Looks like it.” Dirk tilted his head back, “They’re heading down the street. Should I follow them?” She shook his head.

“No. I don’t wanna split up right now. At least they don’t think they can take us all at once.”

“Goodness.” Jane checked over her shoulder. “What was that all about?” Dirk headed back to his bike.

“I’ll look around for some info with the other gangs.” He snapped his bike into his sylladex. “Eridan, was anything important in that bag?”

“Oh fuck.” Eridan groaned and smacked his forehead. “Just groceries.”

“We can go back to pick them up.” Roxy checked her phone. “Yo Eri, you wanna stay the night over?” He shrugged.

“Sure, I guess. I’ll need to grab some stuff at my house.”

“Cool.” She flashed a smile and thumbs up, but it was a little too stiff for her usual perkiness. “Movie night!”

 

000

 

“So what happened on your end?” The four sat in Eridan’s living room while he dug around for stuff in his room. Dirk was leaning against the wall beside Roxy as he addressed her.

“Ugh,” She groaned and pressed her fingers to her temples. “Janey and I were out shoppin for food and stuff and this fuckin van came outta nowhere.” Her face screwed up, “And literally tried to run us over! What the fuck? We dive outta the way and it stops and I thought we might actually get an apology or somethin but **no** it’s full of assholes with tranq guns. I ‘ported us outta there and we went into hidin ‘fore callin you guys. You run into any trouble?”

“Jake found me and I managed to overtake the guys heading for Eridan. It went fine after that.”

“Fine, huh?” She quirked her eyebrow, “Somethin about flyin through the air?”

“I make that jump all the time.” She jabbed him in the arm.

“Don’t kill him, okay?”

“He can take it.” He fixed his shades, “I’m not hearing from the other gangs about any attacks.”

“Just us?”

“So far. But everyone’s on guard. If there’s any suspicious activity, I’ll hear about it.”

“Great.” She twiddled with one of the wizard figurines she’d picked up on the side table.

“…Dirk?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you see how many were chasin you and Eri?”

“Looked like just one.” His eyebrows furrowed as he studied her. “…You think they’re after him?” She rubbed the pointed hat on the figurine, then shook her head.

“Maybe? Did anyone go after you or Jake?”

“No.” She bit her lip and studied the table.

“There’s no proof or anythin but…” She sucked in a breath of air, then blew it out. “K so, I snuck back invisible and shit to where they were lookin for us. But they didn’t look too long before leavin, and I think one a them mentioned the Prince of Hope wasn’t with us. I dunno why they’d want him ‘specially but…”

“Well they made a bad move then, giving you guys the warning.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, lucky there.”

“Should we warn him?”

“He’s already warned.” She put the statue down, “And I don’t want him to feel like he’s the reason for it anyways.”

“Alright.” They looked up as the door opened.

“Found it.” Eridan rolled his shoulders back. “We goin?”

 

000

 

“Holy shit.” Karkat ran his fingertips over the broken stone. “He did this?”

“Yep!” Vriska pointed at her uncovered eye. “Saw it with my own eye.”

“Wow.” Terezi tapped at the damage with her cane. “Guess he’s gotten some serious power.”

“I suppose one can assume that!” The Knight growled back. He sighed heavily, then stole a glance at Kanaya. She was standing off in the shade of a tree, staring out across the park with a tense expression.

“Kanaya.” She inclined her head to show she was listening. “What do you think?”

“…Vriska, did he mean to break the boulder?” She shrugged,

“Weeeeeeeell he was hanging with their dumb Page and the Rogue girl. She gave him a stick and I guess it helped him focus his Hope.” She rolled her eyes. “Which is really a pretty dumb aspect.”

“It broke the rock.” Karkat gestured to the damage. “Can your Light do that?”

“Wow, EXCUSE me?” Her lip curled back and she flipped her hair out of her shoulder. “What, are you saying you’d rather have him here than me? Wow THANKS Mr. Leader.”

“I’m not saying that!” He snapped. “Why don’t you stop twisting your filthy undergarments into acrobatic positions?”

Kanaya walked over to the broken rock. She examined it calmly for several seconds, then raised her hand and glowing spirals of white appeared and ran down her arm. The boulder was encased with tendrils of black and white, then the two pieces shuddered and shifted together. The crack distorted and the stones bonded into one once again. She lowered her arm.

“It’s fixed.” Karkat blinked.

“Uh, great.” Terezi cackled.

“That’ll start a few crazy rumors.”

“Just what we need.” He rolled his eyes, then trudged off to stand beside the Sylph. “Kanaya.”

“Hm?” She continued to stare out across the park, as if deep in thought.

“Uh…” He rubbed the back of his head, “So what, are your feelings about this?”

“The power to split a boulder in two is very powerful.”

“No I mean, fuck, I mean him.” He shuffled his fingers through his hair, “We hardly talked about it after what happened. Do you still hate him or what?”

“My feelings on him,” She clasped her hands over her stomach, “They are not something I dwell on to be honest. I would prefer not to think of him at all.”

“Oh.”

“And you?”

“I guess I throw it around in my brain sometimes.” He admitted. “I’m pissed about what he did. Maybe I didn’t…” His voice dropped, “Maybe I didn’t have the most **stellar** of reactions. Maybe I was mad I didn’t do anything sooner or stop him. I don’t have a clue how **he** feels about it, aside from that fact that he fucking absconded at the sight of me. Is he sorry? I don’t know! Is sorry supposed to fix something like this? Does he hate all of us? Would he kill us if he could? I don’t fucking know.”

“Karkat.” She lightly rested her hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry. Rose’s cousin is very competent. She…” She pursed her lips, “If anyone can control him, she can.” He grunted and shrugged off her hand.

“I hope you’re right.”

 

000

 

Eridan sneezed, then sighed and propped his weight up on one arm.

“So.” He twiddled with his pencil and tilted his head just barely toward Roxy, talking quietly enough so the teacher couldn’t hear. “It’s been quiet?”

“Seems like it.” Roxy doodled a cat on the edge of her sheet. “No other attacks either. Doesn’t mean it was just a freak accident though.”

“Probably not. Maybe they’ll find some other Aspect to pick on.”

“Aw Hell.” She sighed and rested her cheek in her hand. “Hope no one gets in trouble.”

“Are there any groups weaker than us?” She snorted.

“What do you mean? We’re awesome!”

“Just askin.”

“Well yeah there are some smaller fry. We know most of them though so we’ll hear if something goes wrong.”

“What do they want, anyways?”

“I dunno.” She slumped down on her desk. “Plenty a people are curious about us, y’know?” He bit his lip.

“Do they wanna like…” He tapped his pencil against his desk. “…dissect us, or somethin?” She crinkled her nose.

“Ew, I mean, probably not. That’s pretty extreme.” She turned her head to give him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry Eri. We’re not lettin anyone get dissected.”

“I wasn’t…” He turned to look out the window. “I wasn’t that worried about it.” She chuckled.

“Good.”

 

000

 

TT: You’re taking a rather roundabout method with this.

TT: Quiet.

TT: Just pointing out possible opportunities for efficiency.

TT: I didn’t ask.

TT: I know. A symptom of your incredible pride.

 

Dirk groaned and pushed his glasses up over his head, then went back to setting the wires down in his latest robotic project. For a few minutes he was able to lose himself in the world of circuitry, accompanied by the gentle sound of the heating vent.

After awhile he cracked a yawn and leaned back. It was a little warm for the heat to be running. Maybe Jake was messing with the thermostat again. The warmth was tempting him to lie down for a nap, despite the coffee he’d had an hour ago.

His eyes sharpened suddenly at a nagging paranoia and he got out of his chair. He stood up on the bed and steadied himself against the roof before tilting his head back to examine the vent.

He slapped his hand over his mouth and nose and fell back, bouncing off the bed to and landing on his feet to rip his door open.

“JAKE!” He shouted down the hall to where he knew the other was in room. “JAKE PUT YOUR GAS MASK ON! ROXY, JANE, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE.” He rushed back to his closet, ignoring his feeling of sluggishness as he dug through his junk. An orange mask bounced into view and he snatched it up to put it on.

 

TT: Hal call Beta.

TT: On it. The police too.

 

“JANE! ROXY!” He yelled down the staircase and got no answer before heading to Jake’s room. The heaviness in his limbs refused to leave, but adrenaline kept him up. The Page was collapsed in the middle of his floor. “Fuck!” His head jerked around. Where was Eridan? He went out to the store. Why didn’t anyone go with him? He growled and went stumbling toward the stairs, pulling his katana out as he went.

 

000

 

“Hey, I'm back!” Eridan called out, closing the door behind him. The house was quiet. He poked his head into the living room. Roxy was snoozing on the sofa. His mouth twitched and he tiptoed out.

He walked over to the kitchen to find Jane napping as well, head pillowed in her arms. He cocked an eyebrow at the half-filled bowl of batter, then glanced at the oven.

“Hey, Jane.” He shook her shoulder. “Jane, fuck, the oven's on. Come on.” She didn't stir. “Jane?? Hey!” He raised his voice, then shook her violently with both hands before smashing his fingers to her neck. To his relief, a pulse greeted him. He whirled around to run back to Roxy.

“Eridan.” He froze in the lobby and looked up. Dirk was on the staircase, missing his shades and leaning heavily on the railing with his sword clutched in the other hand. An orange mask lay near his foot.

“Dirk, fuck!” He started toward him. “What-” The other Prince cut him off with a sharp glare.

“Run.”

“I'm not-” Eridan twisted around toward the front door. It sounded like cars were stopping outside. “Who-”

“Eridan.” Dirk sat down on the steps, sword resting beside him as he spoke with slow deliberation. “You need to get out. Leave through the back and run as fast as you can. Get lost in a crowd and hide.”

“I’m not **running**.” He growled, “It ain’t my thing.”

“ **It is your thing right now because I don’t know what those guys outside want with you**.” He snapped back. Eridan closed his mouth.

“Me.”

“Fuck.” Dirk groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Us. With us.”

“What about you?”

Dirk’s mouth turned to a thin line. “I can’t run, but I can stall.”

“But what about Rox?” Eridan threw his hand out at the living room. “And Jane and where’s Jake?”

“Out cold.” Dirk shoved himself up with a grunt. “Look I can distract them for a little bit. Beta’s coming. We’ll find you later.”

“No.”

“Eridan.”

“I’m not leavin.” His head whipped around to the window. “You can’t even fuckin stand!”

“The gas stopped. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

“Not fine enough to hold them off.” Eridan took a quick glance outside. “There are five cars out there.”

“We can’t beat that.” Dirk lurched down the stairs. “No one’s calling you a coward. I’m telling you to get out.” Eridan gave him a quick look-over, grit his teeth, then squared his shoulders and fixed him with a hard stare.

“Then I’m stayin to stall with you. Princes ain’t the running type.”

“Eridan.”

“Try and wake Rox up.” Eridan moved toward the front door, drawing his wand. “She can turn us invisible or something.”

“Eridan, you’re more than a Prince.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a coward.”

He shoved the door open to several armed adults running to bash it down. The Prince spread his palm and let loose a blast of Hope to throw them out, then charged down the stairs in the confusion and shot one of the vans with his wand, taking out the tires. His eyes flickered around to take in the situation. It looked like a small army. Armed. No uniforms, but bulletproof vests, helmets, heavy pants and boots. They had guns, tranqs, tasers…taking him alive then.

 _“Fuck that.”_ He hurled another bolt of light at another van. He was making progress but shit there were a lot of them. They were getting over the shock and preparing to swarm him. He needed backup that he wasn’t getting.

A familiar shriek hit his ears, followed by terrified shouting. He whirled around just in time to see an angel plow its way into a group, biting and thrashing where it could. He gawked at it for a second before remembering to keep moving and shooting.

 _“Was that Jake?”_ He fired again and again while his mind worked rapidly. _“No that was mine. I know it was mine. Did I just make that real? Fuck!”_ He swung his arm around to slam his fist against someone who had gotten too close. _“Well fine, if they’re helping me…”_ He jabbed his finger at another group and snarled, throwing his will into a nonverbal command. Another angel swooped down to crash into the group. His face split into a wide grin before he ducked away from a storm of darts.

 _“Fight. Destroy. Attack.”_ The thoughts beat in his mind as he ran around the street, spreading his arm out and pulling more of his power toward directing them. _“If I can make you bastards do anything it’s that so **do it**.” _ Another flurry of white plowed into the groups and he felt, finally felt that thrill Jake must have been talking about.

His stomach erupted in agony just as he was raising his wand again. He gagged and stumbled, clutching at his middle.

 _“Nononono…”_ His fingers curled against the concrete and he could hear the angels screaming again, screaming with pain and frustration. _“Not now not fucking **now**!” _ Sharp pains dug into his neck and arm and he looked down to find several darts bristling in his skin.

 _“Fuck!”_ He swung out another blast of hope, trying to ignore the pangs running through his stomach and dearly hoping he wasn’t about to puke. His legs buckled and he could feel his arm going numb and spreading to his chest.

“Eridan!” He forced himself to stand again and look up. Behind the approaching attackers he could see Dirk leaning against the doorway. The other Prince’s hand glowed with his Aspect as he dipped it into his own chest, phasing into the skin. With a grunt he yanked out a sliver of magenta light and hurled it at him. It shot forward and hit him square in the chest. Eridan stumbled backwards, feeling a rush of tingling and a sharp squeeze on his heart. He coughed and straightened up, but as the sensation faded it was overtaken with insurmountable heaviness. Everything was twisting and turning. He tried to take another step forward, and the world went dark before he hit the ground.

 

000

 

Dirk leapt down the stairs as Eridan fell. He sent a current of Heart Aspect through his sword before swinging it into the nearest attacker. The metal phased through them but left a torn edge of pink light through their body. They crumpled to the ground. Dirk was already onto the next opponent. The blows were non-lethal, temporary, so long as he wanted them to be.

Or at least so long as he could control himself.

He sprinted over to where they were dragging Eridan toward one of the cars. At least twenty soldiers streamed in between them. He growled and swung his arm out, releasing a wave of crackling pink electricity. Those it struck went down, gasping and clawing at their chest as they tried to process the sensation of an unbalanced soul.

Something hard slammed into the back of his head. He stumbled and fell to one knee as his vision darkened. Wasn’t watching his back. Stupid, stupid…

He forced himself up again. His vision was swimming and he was sure his coordination took a hit. He shot another round of Heart around him, trying desperately to keep the crowd back.

The barrel of a gun jerked under his neck, dragging him up and against someone. He choked and scrabbled at it with his free hand, then slammed his elbow into their side. They grunted but kept their hold, yelling for someone to help them drag him to one of the cars.

The lack of air and probable concussion was making everything go fuzzy. Dirk snarled and glared up at the spots of color dancing around the sky. A particularly large plume of red appeared as the rest of the world started to fade away. He watched it twist, then burst into the form of a person falling toward them.

A second later the hold on him vanished. His hands and knees slapped onto the cement as he gasped to recover his air. A gust of wind crashed into him as if to help and he felt a hand frantically smacking at his shoulder.

“Bro, whoa shit. You-”

“I’m fine.” He wheezed and got up, ignoring Dave’s protests. A shot of light arched past them to smash into several soldiers nearby. Rose approached them, face grim and needles sparking. Jade was beside her, directing several large rocks flying through the air.

“Hey!” The wind whipped harder at their clothes as John materialized in front of them with an alarmed expression. “What-”

“Later.” Dirk snapped as he saw the cars beginning to screech away. “They’ve got Eridan.” The Heir’s head jerked over to follow his gaze as they fled.

“Uh! Which one?”

“The right!” Dirk pointed as it vanished around the corner. John whizzed after it, turning to air again as he went.

“Bro, hey.” Dave tugged his arm until he turned around. “Your head’s bleeding.” Rose walked over to join them as the rest of the enemies fled.

“Where are the others?”

“Inside.” He reached to touch the back of his head and winced at the wet feeling on his fingers, then bent down to get his sword. The ground dropped and twisted. He wobbled and hissed in frustration. Dave picked it up and held it out to him.

“Dude, you need to sit down.”

“I’m fine.”

“Dude. Your head’s fucked up.”

“What are you going to do, decapitate me?”

John reappeared as they were making their way to the stairs. He was biting his lip with a guilty expression.

“I lost them.”

“Fuck.” Dirk shoved his sword into his specibus. “Where?”

“By Oak Street.”

“Ok, fine.” He groaned as the sound of police sirens approached. “Wake the others up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk stop trying to impress Eridan with your bike it's not working, he doesn't care, he wants off.
> 
> That awkward moment when your teammate's paranoia saves ~~almost~~ all your asses.
> 
> Oh dear, it seems Eridan's newfound loyalty for the team has caused him reckless and self-endangering behavior. Who could have predicted this?
> 
> Decapitation meme!


	14. Pain and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which questions are raised, teammates are recovered, and new information is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this would be a time to revisit the warning tags I put on here, because they show up in this chapter. Mainly "torture" and "self harm"  
> Welp.  
> Anyways let's see what Eridan's up to.
> 
> I'm still posting art and stuff up on Lunethwrites on tumblr.

A blast of icy water shocked Eridan back into consciousness. He sputtered and shook his head. The first thing he realized was that he was in a chair, wrists tied to the armrests and ankles to the legs. He growled and gave them an experimental tug, then looked around. The room was dark and small, with no windows and the outline of a single closed door. He could make out the silhouettes of three people standing around, watching him.

“Awake?” The one closest to him spoke up as they walked forward briskly, holding a fake conversational tone with poorly disguised mocking. When they got closer Eridan could see it was a man, about forty.

“Fuck you with a rusty pipe.” Eridan snarled, tugging his energy into his hands. His Hope refused to function, making his eyes flicker down to his mark.

“Your Aspect won’t work.” The man tapped at a faintly glowing circle under the chair. It was purple and held the symbol of Rage in it. Eridan scowled down at it, still trying to wiggle his hands free.

“What am I doin here?”

“You’re here because we brought you here.” The man answered briskly. “If the drugs took your memories.”

“I was hopin for more of an explanation.” His eyes flickered around again. 

“Your friends aren’t here, if that’s what you’re wondering.” The Prince relaxed a little. The man over him smirked. “They aren’t coming for you, though. We busted your phone long before bringing you here. They haven’t got a clue where you are.” Eridan put all his effort into a dramatic eyeroll.

“Are you gonna start laughing maniacally and hooking me up to some death ray?”

“Not exactly.” The man’s voice held a bit of a growl now. “Another party is paying us a shit-ton of cash to give you over to them.” Eridan’s frown deepened.

“Who?”

“You’ll find out soon, but first…” He leaned forward to loom over him, pressing a hand on the back of the chair for support. “They offered some nice bonuses for any information we can get on you or your friends. I was thinking you could help us-” Eridan jerked his head forward, slamming his forehead into the bridge of his nose. The man jerked back and snarled, clutching at the bruised area. Eridan shifted in his seat, wishing he could have gotten more traction. He was about to say as much when the man whipped out a knife and slammed it down through his bound hand, wedging it into the wood below.

Eridan screamed in pain and jerked back against the chair. Just as he emptied his lungs of air the man flicked out another blade and brought it down on his other hand, causing another wave of agony to crash into him. Eridan hunched over, gasping and shaking while blood pooled around his palms. His kidnappers stood around him, waiting for him to recover.

“Oh my God…” He whimpered and stared at the knife embedded through the symbol on his hand. “Oh my God, oh my God **fuck** …”

“Done?” The man leaned down to tap his finger against the hilt. “Our employers don’t care if you aren’t in peak condition. We’re going to ask you some simple questions on the nature of your gang’s powers. You answer or you get Hell, got it?” Eridan wheezed in a few more breaths, slowly processing the words and his options.

He was shaking. His hands were screaming in pain. For all he knew they would chop his fingers off next. He couldn’t break out like this. He couldn’t fight them like this.

He had his pride but he wasn’t **stupid.** He didn’t know where Roxy and the others were. Fuck, he didn’t even know how classified the information was. Probably was fairly confidential if they were bothering to torture it out of him, unless they were just sadistic. They could just be sadistic.

He caught sight of the dark liquid dripping down onto his pants and shut his eyes. Stabbing fear was mingling with the pain running up his arms. He needed to think. Think, think, think.

It was hopeless, for him. They were going send him to God-knows-where, regardless of what he went through beforehand. He didn’t want to be the cause the others got into this mess too.

Roxy wouldn’t do that.

So he forced a swallow and buried his chin into his chest because he knew he was choosing Hell.

 

000

 

“Roxy…Roxy!” The Rogue groaned and tried to swat away the hands shaking her shoulders.

“Fuck’ff Rose…”

“Roxy you were attacked. Get up.” The quiet urgency in her cousin’s voice made her crack an eye open.

“What?” Rose returned the gaze with a steady look.

“You were drugged. The house was attacked.”

“WHAT?!” Roxy bolted up. “Shit! What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“You should come outside.” The Seer helped her stand and led her outside.

Two wrecked vans sat in the street, surrounded by little bits of debris and a few weapons. A police car was parked nearby and Dirk was sitting on the steps talking to an officer while Dave stood nearby. With Dirk’s back to her, she could see the dark red stain drenching his blond hair and the back of his neck.

“HOLY SHIT!” She scrambled down the steps. “Dirk! Fuck! Your-”

“It’s fine.” He grunted, turning around. His uncovered eyes were hard but unreadable. “Jane can fix it when she wakes up.”

“Oh my God…” She glanced around the scene again. “What the fuck-”

“Excuse us.” He said to the officer and got up, then walked back up to the top of the staircase with Roxy at his heels. He wobbled a little, keeping a hand on the railing.

“Fuck. Dirk, do you have a concussion?!”

“Probably. We got hit. Sleeping gas. Jade is trying to get Jake up and-”

“Hey!” Jane rushed out of the door. “What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“Hang on.” He waved her off, “Wait until Jake is up. I want to do this once.”

“Dirk.” Roxy’s voice held a new tinge of fear as her eyes flickered around again. “Where’s Eri? Is he okay?” He didn’t answer, ignoring Jane as she moved to check his head. “Dirk!” He ran his hand down his face.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh God.” Her eyes went wide and she reached up to claw at his cheeks. “He…FUCK!”

“Roxy.” He lightly grasped her arms. “We’ll get him back. Soon. Don’t worry.” She bit her lip, but nodded.

“Right. Let’s go get everyone together.”

 

000

 

_“I’m going to die.”_ The thought beat dully in the back of Eridan’s head. He heard a faint swoosh, then a harsh crack as the bat connected with his shins. He gagged and jerked forward.

“Tired?” He grit his teeth, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Well?” He felt a sharp pain as the man prodded his leg. He didn’t speak. He didn’t have anything to say. He had ran out of snarky comebacks ages ago. Everything hurt so much. His face was swollen with bruises. Pain was raging through every part of his body. His throat was raw from screaming.

_“I’m going to die.”_ He stared down at his knees, _“Here. Now.”_

“ANSWER ME.” The man yanked his head up by his hair and forced him to meet his eyes. His response was just an empty stare. The torturer’s eyes narrowed, then his face split into a wide smirk.

“You don’t know who wants you, huh?” He let his head drop down again. “Not a clue?” Eridan didn’t bother to try and make sense what he was saying now, at least until the man leaned in to hiss into his ear.

“Does your stomach hurt?” He tensed, then dragged his head back up to look at him as he moved back, still smirking.

“Not now, right?” He pressed his fingers into his abdomen. “Want to know why? Want to know the stuff they told us about you?” Eridan’s eyes narrowed and he worked his jaw, trying to shape something to say. The man’s sneer widened further. “That’s got you curious, huh?” Eridan closed his mouth again, and his eyes slid off to the side. “Well?” He didn’t answer. “Come on.” The man pushed at his chest, disturbing broken ribs, then again, harder. “Come on, **Prince**. You wanna know how they messed with you?” Eridan closed his eyes, waiting for another hit.

There was a loud bang, but no new pain, just shouting. He opened his eyes again just in time to see Dirk swing his sword through one the captors. It passed through their waist with a flash of magenta light and they fell over, seemingly still in one piece. Eridan’s torturer started toward the swordsman but he was already spinning around to deliver another slash. The man’s shout died midway and he dropped as well.

“Eri! Fuck!” Cool hands wrapped around his shoulders and yanked him sideways. He phased through the chair and went crashing to the ground. Even with Roxy to cushion him, the movement jarred his injuries and forced a harsh cry from his lips.

“Ohhh my God.” She pressed a palm to his cheek. “Oh my God, Jane! His hands…”

“Hang on.” The Maid knelt down beside them. She lightly touched his fingers, spreading the green glow to his wounds. “Eridan, where else are you injured? Can you walk?”

“No.” He gasped, feeling jolts of pain shooting up his legs. “D-Defn’itly not. Broken.” He tilted his head back to look at her. “Rox, they knew ‘bout me. They said they knew w-w-what was w-wrong wi’ me…”

“Shhh…ok I’ve got it. Don’t talk. Shit shit shit…” Roxy’s fingers flew over his neck, face, and shoulders. “Eri, oh my God…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“…Huh…?” His mind caught some of her words and he clumsily waved a bloody hand at her. “Heyy…S’fine. Don’t b’sorry. Why-” He choked as a rush of tingling filled his chest again. A sliver of dark pink light slid out of his torso. He followed it with his eyes as it glided across the room into Dirk’s outstretched hand. The other Prince clenched his fingers and it disappeared into his skin.

“Wha…” Eridan waved a drunken arm at him. “Whazzat?”

“It’s so I could find you.” He answered simply before turning his attention to one of the fallen kidnappers.

Jane lightly patted Eridan’s leg. “That’s all I can do. It should be enough to get him out of here. We should take him to a hospital at this poi-”

“No!” He jerked back, nearly knocking Roxy over as she tried to help him stand. “’M not goin t’hopistal…”

“Shh…” Roxy looped her arms under his. “Alright Eri. We’ll take you home. Come on.” Jane moved to help hold him up while the Rogue glanced over at Dirk. He gave her a short nod.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up.” He moved to plant a foot on the back of one of the fallen kidnappers. “I’m going to get some info out of these guys first. I’ll be fine. There’s just them.” The man under him groaned and shifted. Without so much as a twitch Dirk jabbed the sword into his hand. Unlike his other blows, it hit flesh and bone. Roxy’s eyebrows went up as the man screamed.

“Don’t go overboard.” Her voice was cautioning, but with a strange brittle quality. Dirk’s face remained impassive as he twisted the blade, keeping the man down with his foot.

“Sure.”

“M’sorry Rox.” Eridan mumbled as they dragged him out into the hall. Jake was there keeping watch. He gave them a startled look at Eridan’s state as they passed before dogging after them.

“What about our good Strider?”

“He’ll catch up.” Roxy grunted. “Come on. We’re getting Eri out.”

They dragged him out to the gray sedan and Roxy made him swallow several painkillers. Jake offered a nervous joke about some movie scene he had watched but no one responded. The car lurched into motion.

Eridan spent the trip flitting in and out of consciousness, cushioned in the lull of Roxy’s voice as she talked without expecting him to register her words and wiped some of the blood off his hands.

He was so hopped up on painkillers when they left the car he wasn’t sure if they climbed the stairs or if Roxy teleported him to his room. Either way he found himself sprawled on the bed with just her with him.

“Ok Eri just…hold still.” She gingerly started to pull up the hem of his shirt. His eyes stayed glazed for a few seconds, then suddenly snapped into panic. He shrieked and jerked away from her, shoving the shirt down again.

“Eri, hey.” She leaned down to lay her hand on his shoulder. “It’s just me. I’m gonna check out your injuries.”

“No.” He hissed and glared at her. “M…fine. I’m fine.”

“You are **not** fine!” Cool fingers brushed his cheek as her voice turned soft again. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Eri. I need to see what’s broken and needs fixing up. Ok?”

“No.” He grunted again, rolling over and hugging himself.

“Eri, come on.” She got up on the bed with him, “Let me help. Do you think I’m going to hurt you?”

“No.” His fingers loosened around his arms, “I just…I don’t wan you t’see, alright?” She chewed on her lip, then lightly touched his shoulder again.

“Eri, it’s okay. Trust me.” He didn’t answer, but let her help him roll over and pull his shirt up over his head. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, then widened.

“Does’t look bad?” He picked at the long scar running across his stomach. “I…dunno. It always looke bad t’me…” She covered his hand with hers.

“Is it old?”

“Yeah it’s…from a surgery…” He flicked his hand out. “From…when I told ya.”

“Eri-” She caught his wrist. “Your arm-”

“Ohhh noooo.” He squirmed away from the grip and pressed his arms to his chest. “Nonono don’t look at those either.”

“Shhh…Let me see.” She gently pried one of his arms away, holding it up to look at the thin scars covering his skin. “Eri-”

“No!” He snatched his hand away. ““S’nothin. They’re just…” His fingers curled and brushed at them nervously as his voice turned almost inaudible. His face was scrunching up but he couldn’t cry. He wasn’t going to break down now. She needed to know he was ok, he was stable. “They’re old, mos’ly. They’re just…bad days, a’ight? It’s just-” He swallowed, then started shaking as hot water began to run down his cheeks because he was scared and in pain and he just could deal with this. He couldn’t deal with one more fucking thing on top of-

“Hey.” Roxy reached up and pressed her hand against his cheek, smoothing away some of the tears. “Eri. It’s okay. You’re okay. Take a deep breath.” He obeyed, even though it made spikes of pain shoot through his chest and he winced. Roxy lightly ran a hand over his hair, then helped him lay him down on the pillow.

“You just gotta rest now, ok? Can you tell me where it hurts?”

“Hurts fuckin **e’rywhere**.” He muttered, “Some’a my ribs snapped, I tink…’n they broke some fingers.”

“Janey fixed your fingers.” She examined a few of the worse bruises and cleaned up anywhere else he was bleeding, then tugged the blanket over him. “We’ll have Jane heal you up more later. Just get some rest for now, ok?”

“Rox?” She paused in turning off the light.

“Yeah.”

“Did I do th’right thin?” He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. “I know…I know I did somp’in **stupid** but…It didn’t feel right…doin the **smart** thin…jus didn’t feel right.”

“Eri…” She knelt down on the floor and cupped his cheek in her hand again. “We can talk about it later, k? Right now it’s just important that you’re safe ‘n stuff, and you’re gonna be ok. Get some sleep.” He swallowed and nodded.

“M’sorry Rox…”

“Shhh you don’t have to be sorry for anything.” He mumbled something too garbled to understand and closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against her palm. She leaned over and stroked his hair. Gradually his face relaxed and his breathing went steady. Roxy gave him a pained smile and turned out the light.

 

000

 

“One more time.” Dirk crouched down, glaring at the man propped up against the wall. “Who hired you? Why Eridan?” He shrugged, wincing a bit.

“I don’t know. Guy named Crowbar. They were fuckin scientists or some shit. They told us about you freaks. Told us they did something to him.” Dirk leaned in, making the other push back against the wall.

“What did they do to him?”

“Hell if I know. They said they gave him something years ago. They said to be careful and keep him on Rage. They needed to fix him, because he was unstable-” He yelped as Dirk snatched his shirt collar and yanked him forward an inch from his face.

“What do you **mean** he’s unstable?”

 

000

 

The piercing shriek of tearing metal cut off abruptly as Kanaya lowered her chainsaw and nodded to Karkat.

“EQUIUS!” The Knight shouted over his shoulder. “YOU’RE UP!” The tall boy sprinted down the hall toward them, blowing past to slam his shoulder against the cut door. It snapped off and the group went rushing through.

A slew of guards ran to meet them. Kanaya charged forward and straight up decked the first one in the face. The second guard whipped out a police baton and raised it to crack her on the head. Karkat flung his hands out and strings of red light flew out from his fingertips to envelope her. The bat came down and he felt a share of the damage bang against his own skull. It was a share that didn’t harm Kanaya though, so he could deal with it. The Sylph stumbled back, but quickly recovered and returned the favor with a sharp knee in the groin. Equius and Nepeta rushed forward past her to engage the rest.

Karkat stalked over to the nearest fallen guard and yanked him up, shoving him against the wall and leaning in close to snarl against his face.

“I’m looking for a clown.” The guard shakily pointed down the hall.

“Room 612.” Karkat dropped him and went running, skidding to a stop at the right door. He kicked it down and hurried to the end of the room where a large container lay on its side. He jammed his sickle into the side to snap the lock, then heaved it open. There was a sharp hiss as a flood of cold air rushed against his face as Gamzee tumbled out, gasping. The Bard raised his head and started to scream before Karkat grabbed him around the shoulders.

“NO. Shush. It’s just me. Calm down you stupid fucker.” The scream cut off into a sharp growl. “I said QUIET YOU FUCKING CLOWN. No danger. Just me.” He dragged him up to his feet. “Jesus, you’re **freezing**.”

“Think I fucking realize that, buddy.” He rumbled, using the shorter boy’s shoulder for support. “Where the motherfucking Hell are we up and at?”

“The lair of some assholes who kidnapped you. We’re leaving now.” He dragged him over to the exit. “Sollux better be done hacking this place.”

He left Gamzee with Kanaya and shoved open another door. Sollux was seated in front of a computer, scanning through some files.

“Hey assfucker,” Karkat called out as he strode toward him. “we’re done here. Did you erase everything on-”

“Kk.” Sollux interrupted him and turned around. “You’ve gotta see this.”

“See what? Your stupid hacking skills?”

“Just get your ass over here and look at this.” Karkat grumbled but trudged over.

“What?”

“I erased the files on gz.” Sollux pulled up another window. “You weren’t back so I went looking through some other files.” The Knight’s scowl didn’t lift as he talked.

“And? What’s the big fucking deal?”

“Look at this one.” Karkat leaned down to squint at the file he had opened. The top of it was titled in big bolded letters.

 

**Project Aquarius**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times am I going to have someone kidnapped. How many.
> 
> Man, Dirk is pissed. They're all pissed. That's why Roxy wasn't arguing.
> 
> Team Alternia's just been off doing their own thing. Until some assholes decided to abduct Gamzee and shit got complicated.


	15. Trust her, trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which another shitty dream is had, Dirk has a shitty idea, and Karkat has some shitty conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is just having a very bad day.
> 
> I guess it's fair that Karkat has one too.
> 
> Has anyone else ever had those dreams where there's danger coming and suddenly you can't move, or speak, or you're moving in slow-motion?

Eridan dreamed he was lying on a table. He blinked at the harsh light shining down in his eyes and shivered as the chill of the metal surface soaked into his bare skin.

A glint of metal caught his eye and he turned to see someone in hospital scrubs standing beside him. A scalpel gleamed in their hand. His breath hitched. He tried to speak, to roll off the table, but his body wouldn’t move. No sound escaped his throat.

The person leaned down, placing a hand on his chest as the blade hovered closer. Eridan felt the blade sink into his skin and draw across his stomach. An angel burst from the wound, twisting around to shriek at him.

He jolted up in bed, drenched in sweat and shaking. Roxy dropped her book and gave him a startled look.

“Eri?” She got out of her chair and moved to sit on the bed with him. “Hey, hey, are you ok?”

“Fine!” He gasped, hugging himself. “Fine, I’m fine. Just a dream.” She gently rubbed circles in his back and patted his trembling shoulder.

“Shhh you’re alright. It’s alright.” She waited until his shaking had quieted a little before continuing. “You’ve been out for a few hours. How do you feel?” He swallowed and shook his head.

“Like crap, but maybe a little less.” She chuckled weakly and guided him back against the pillows.

“Um…” She spun her finger at him. “Do you…do you wanna talk about those?” He crossed his arms, pressing them against his chest as he stared at his lap. It hurt to move them, but he grit his teeth and ignored it.

“There’s nothin to talk about them, really.” She pursed her lips, but nodded.

“K, but you know I’m always here in case you need me, alright?” He stayed quiet for a few seconds, then nodded.

“Alright.” He raised his head to give her an almost meek look. “Thanks. Can you not tell anyone though?” She grinned.

“Course.” Her smile faded into a frown when she saw him clutching at his stomach.

“Eri.”

“I know.” He grunted, moving his arm to show the scar again. “You think the stomachaches have somethin to do with the scar?” She bit her lip.

“Do they?”

“Probably.” He fell back on the pillow again and turned his head toward the wall. “Maybe there was some complication. Maybe I’m dying. I don’t care. I’m not goin back to the hospital.” Roxy started to respond when a voice behind her interrupted.

“You shouldn’t.” They jumped and turned toward the door. Dirk was leaning on the frame, arms crossed. “Sup?”

“The fu-How long have you been there?!” Eridan hissed, pulling the blankets up.

“Just got here.” The Hope Aspect shot him a suspicious glare. “…Really. I swear.”

“…Fine.” Eridan grumbled, “What were you sayin?”

“People knew you were going to be an Aspect.” Dirk stepped away from the doorframe. “I don’t know how, but they knew. The surgery was probably just a cover-up. They did something to do that’s messing with your Aspect now.” Eridan’s face screwed up.

“…What.”

“Also,” Dirk raised a finger. “Don’t panic, but you need another surgery, now, or you’re going to at the very least die, if not explode.” Eridan’s face remained quizzical for a second as he processed the words, then his eyes widened and he began to sputter.

“What?!”

“Chill,” Dirk shrugged. “we’ll fix it, right now.” Roxy got up.

“If Eri can’t go to a hospital how’s he gonna get surgery?” Dirk jerked his thumb at himself.

“I’ll do it.”

The room fell into a span of quiet before it was interrupted by a sarcastic chuckle from Eridan.

“Haha.” He glared at Dirk. “Get out.”

“I’m serious.” The Heart Aspect raised his hand. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

“I am **not** getting cut open by a prick in high school.”

“Jane will patch you up. We’ve got the equipment.”

“No.”

“Eridan,” Dirk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “you’re going to die. It’s me or a hospital and we don’t know which ones are safe.”

“No.”

“What about mom?” Roxy chimed in. “Or Rose’s mom or an adult? We could explain-”

“I ain’t getting cut up by a stranger either!” He yelped.

“Your mom lives in another city.” Dirk pointed out. “And Rose’s mom is out on some business. There’s Jane’s dad, and I **guess** if you want we can shove a scalpel into his hand and ask him but that gives me the image of a cake cutting gone wrong.”

“So what?!” Eridan’s voice had gone high. “I get to choose between bein a cake an a trainin dummy!?”

“Fuck, ok:” Dirk gestured to Roxy. “Roxy, do you think I’m going to kill Eridan?” She blinked, then chewed on her lip for a bit before turning to Eridan.

“I think it’s safe. Safer than whatever else we’ve got.”

“There, okay?” Dirk crossed his arms, “If you don’t trust me, trust Roxy.” Eridan glared at him for several seconds, then his gaze wavered. With a groan he shut his eyes and fell back against the bed again.

“Fine.”

“Alright. Give me a second.” Dirk ducked out of the room. Eridan sighed heavily.

“…I’m goin to die.”

“You ain’t gonna die.” Roxy patted his hand. “It’s be fine, okay?” He stared at the wall for several seconds, then turned his head to look at her. His eyes crinkled and she saw a kind of fearful vulnerability in his cerulean irises.

“…Promise?” She smiled and leaned down to press her hand under his cheek.

“Promise.” She winked. “Dirk knows what he’s doing. He cut a bullet out of my leg once.” He winced.

“Wow.”

“And if he messes up I’ll kick his ass, how’s that?” He snorted.

“Alright.”

“Hey.” Dirk reappeared with a cloth. “Alright. Sniff this.” Eridan wrinkled his nose as it was shoved under his nose.

“Oh my God you’re chloroformin me.”

“You don’t want to be awake through it, do you?” He grumbled something under his breath before looking back at Roxy.

“Um…” His gaze flickered down at his lap. “Will you stay here?” She nodded.

“Course.” He swallowed, then nodded.

“…Well here goes one of the stupidest things I’ve ever done. And that’s sayin somethin.” He took the cloth and pressed it to his face, inhaling deeply.

He fell back on the pillow, completely out. Dirk pulled the cloth out of his hand and moved his arms back to his sides. If he noticed the scars on the underside he didn’t say anything.

“Okay.” He popped a canister of gas out of his sylladex and tossed it to Roxy. “Give him this.” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Where’d you get this?”

“On the way home.” She shrugged and fixed the mask to his face while he pulled on a pair of gloves.

“I told Jane and Jake already.” He nudged the door closed with his foot. “We are officially clinic Strider.” He drew a scalpel and pulled off the cover on the blade. “It’ll be quick. We just need to-” The doorbell rang, cutting him off. He swore harshly. Roxy pursed her lips.

“Ignore it. Someone else can get it.”

 

000

 

Jake opened the door, “Umm, how can I-” His jaw dropped when he saw who it was. Karkat glared at him, breathing heavily as if he had just sprinted here. “Mr. Va-”

“I need to talk to Eridan.” He demanded, then stepped forward.

“AAhhhh hang on a jiffy!” Jake jerked the door partway closed and blocked the rest with his body, earning a ferocious scowl. “He’s um, quite tied up at the minute! Could you wait an hour-hand’s travel or so?”

“It’s IMPORANT.” Karkat growled, “What’s he doing?”

“Umm it’s a bit hard to explain.”

“I’M NOT A FUCKIN MORON.” The Knight snapped back.

“He’s uh…” Jake swirled his finger around in the air. “He’s um, catching some winks now at the moment but-”

“Then WAKE HIM UP.”

“That’s not exactly-”

“Oh fuck this.” Karkat shoved past him. “I’m going to find someone with at least part of a brain.” He rushed up the stairs with Jake hurrying after him.

“U-Uh Sir Knight I don’t-Wait!”

He stomped to the door with a sign that read “Eridan” on the front and kicked it open.

“ERIDAN LISTEN-OH MY FUCKING *GOD*!!!” He scrambled back as Dirk spun around and Roxy jumped out of her chair.

“What the fuck?!” Dirk hissed while Roxy started toward the intruder.

“Karkat??”

“Fuck!” The Knight grit his teeth and shoved his hand forward, throwing out his tendrils of red at Eridan. The swirled and settled around him, then abruptly snapped back and Karkat was throw out into the hallway. He snarled and got up, shaking the stars from his vision and raising his arms again.

There was a soft clunk and a pile of soil plopped down on his shoulders. His eyes widened, then he teetered a bit before collapsing to the floor. Jane stared down at him, holding the remains of a potted plant.

“Uh…” She leaned over him. “Sorry?”

“What is he-?” Dirk shook his head. “Never mind. Get him out of here.” Jane nodded and hoisted him up before leaving. The Prince turned back and took a deep breath. Roxy closed the door after them.

“Is Eri ok?”

“Looks like it.” Dirk pressed a finger to his neck and studied his breathing. “That was a Blood shield.”

“Yeah.” She crossed her arms and shot the closed door a hard look, “But if he hurt him or meant to hurt him I’m gonna kick his ass up to the fuckin moon.”

“Sounds about right.” He resumed his work, eying the thin cut he had made. “…Roxy.”

“Yeah.”

“This is a lot different than robots.”

“Dirk!”

“I know what I’m doing! I’m just getting a little aware of that.” A message popped up on his glasses.

 

TT: Would you like me to search the Wikihow?

 

“Not now Hal!”

“Dirk holy shit!”

“What?” She flung her hands out at him.

“You’re wearing your shades!” He blinked.

“…Oh.”

“Are you serious!?”

“Too late now when I’m two fingers into his stomach.” His eyes narrowed. “Oh **shit**.”

“What?!” He held his hand up.

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine. Just…shit.”

“What…” She crept over, grimacing at the incision. _“Chill Rox. It’s just like the frogs from Bio. Cept it’s your friend.”_

“Don’t scream.”

“Why?” He pulled something out. It was about the size of an egg and gleamed with metal under the blood. The Heart Aspect turned to look at her.

“See? Just like removing a bullet.”

 

000

 

Karkat groaned, rolling away from the light. He cracked his eyes open and found himself on an unfamiliar sofa.  “The fu-OH SHIT!” He bolted upright. Jane looked up from the armchair, then waved.

“Uh, hi.” He scrambled up.

“WHAT THE *FUCK* JUST HAPPENED? ERIDAN-”

“-Is **fine**.” He whirled around to see Dirk standing in the doorway.

“You-”

“ **Kitchen**.” He pointed, then walked away. Karkat gnashed his teeth but followed.

“Eridan is fine.” Dirk leaned back in a chair and crossed his arms as the other thumped down across from him. “So, what the **fuck** are you doing here?”

“Soll-my Mage found some files.” Karkat spoke in a rush, “Our Bard went missing. We tracked him to a creepy as fuck underground facility. Looked like they were snooping around Aspect shit. We hacked their files and Eridan was in them.” He grit his teeth but continued. “They experimented on him several years ago. He has-” Dirk interrupted him.

“A device inside him that’s absorbing his Hope Aspect.” Karkat’s eyebrows shot up. Dirk tossed something onto the table. It spun like a top across the surface before slowing to a stop. “That’s it.” It was a metal egg with a band running across it. Karkat shot him a wary look.

“That’s what you were doing?”

“Yup.” The Prince picked it up again and held it up to the light. “Three years of Hope Aspect, all in this thing. Don’t give me that look.” He spoke in response to the disconcerted grimace on the other’s face. “It’s stable. As long as it doesn’t absorb any more it won’t explode.” Karkat’s lips curled back into a snarl.

“I’m giving this *look* because you pulled it out of Eridan’s **gut**.” Dirk shrugged, throwing it back into his sylladex.

“I’ll appreciate you rushing over to warn us. We’ll take the files you mentioned, if you have them.”

“…Fine.” Karkat slumped back in the chair. “I’ll have Sollux send them over.”

“You know any company or group connect to them?”

“No. They were keeping Gamzee in some smaller hideout. The files had some codenames, but nothing we’d heard of.”

“Fine.” Dirk nodded. “…One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

There was a soft hum in the air and a sharp edge was suddenly against Karkat’s throat. He froze, staring dumbfounded at the boy across from him.

“Do **not** try that shit with him again.” Dirk’s voice cut as sharp as the katana he held. “I know what the Blood Aspect centers around. I’ve seen what happens when you aren’t linked enough to the target and they snap back like that. You could have burst both your hearts, but he’s fine. That’s why you’re leaving here with your head.” He lowered the blade. Karkat’s jaw worked silently before he found his tongue again.

“Wow that was fucking CIVIL of you!” He snarled. The Prince sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand.

“ **Please** tell me you didn’t want anything else.” Karkat scowled.

“I want to talk to Eridan.”

“No.”

“EXCUSE me??”

“Sorry.” Dirk held his finger up to show a correction, “ **Fuck** no.”

“You aren’t his boss!” Karkat stood up. Dirk stood with him, still holding his sword.

“I’m his teammate. So I’ll fight you if you try to force your way up.”

“I’m not going to force my way up!” He snapped back and crossed his arms. “But you could at least ask **him** if he’ll talk to me.”

“You could message him to see if he wants to talk.”

“He blocked me years ago.”

“Well, there’s your answer.”

“Oh for the love of.” Karkat squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his forehead. “Can you…please…PLEASE...stop being a douchebag for **twenty, fucking, angelic, seconds,** to ask his **goddamn permission** to hold his royal princely highness’s audience?!” Dirk regarded him for several long seconds.

“What do you want to talk to him about?”

“I,” Karkat sighed. “I want to tell him something.”

“I never would have guessed.”

“Shut up, jackass. Can you please just ask if you aren’t going to let me go myself?” Dirk frowned, then sighed.

“Come on.” He got up and walked back to the lobby. Karkat headed after him.

“Wait here.” Dirk pointed at the carpet, then went upstairs. The Knight crossed his arms, tapping his foot against the floor at a rapid pace and ignoring Jane staring at him from the living room.

After a minute Dirk came back down, face impassive as usual.

“Well??” Dirk’s jaw tensed, but he jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“He says fine.”

“ **Thank** you.” Karkat answered through grit teeth and stomped past him.

His steps slowed as he walked down the hallway. The door was open. He paused, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting forward again.

Eridan was sitting up against the headboard, cushioned by a couple of pillows. Roxy was sitting on the bed with him, holding his hand. She looked up when he appeared, but the Prince just gazed ahead at the wall.

“…Hey Eridan.” The Prince blinked, but didn’t look over. Karkat dug his hands into his pockets and leaned against the doorframe.

“…Guess what?” He forced his tone to stay conversational, “We kind of have superpowers. We all do, and we use them to fight crazy monsters that want to eat us. He let his hand hover in the air, showing the red mark that looked like a bleeding gash. “I’m a Knight of Blood. You saw me with this once and I told you it was make up for Halloween. Fefe-” Eridan flinched. “…Feferi is a Witch of Life, which is why you feel that jolt when she bops you on the nose. Vriska is a Thief of Light, which is why she always beat you in games.” He let his hand drop down again. “When you called us from the hospital we were fighting an Ogre. All of us.” He rocked back on his heels. Eridan didn’t respond.

“I’ll…” Karkat took a step back, “Guess I’ll go now. Bye.” He walked swiftly back to the stairs. After a few second Roxy turned to look at Eridan.

“…Eri?” She squeezed his hand in. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t…” His eyes crinkled as he mumbled at the air. “I don’t wanna feel. I don’t wanna feel anythin right now.” He hiccupped and brought his hand up to wipe at the water gathering in his eyes.

“Shhh…” She leaned up against him. “It’s ok. It’s all ok now.”

“I don’t even…” He covered his mouth with his sleeve. “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to…what was that? What was that supposed to be?”

“Hey, we can think about it later.” She ruffled his hair. “You went through a lot today. Rest a little bit more. You want me to get you some food? You haven’t eaten in ages.”

“I’m fine.”

“Come on. I’ll go make some soup or something.”

“I don’t need soup.”

“Hush.” She patted his cheek. “I’ll be right back okay? Then we can watch cat videos on YouTube or somethin.” She leaned in, “Okaaaay?” He swallowed and nodded.

“…Ok.”

 

000

 

“Here.” Dirk dropped the metal egg into Eridan’s hand. “It’s yours, I guess. Just don’t let it absorb any more Hope or it could explode and level the block or something.” Eridan responded with a look of disbelief.

“Why’re you havin **me** hold it then?” Dirk leaned back against the door.

“Because it’s yours. And you’re smart enough not to fill it with any Hope. Just keep it in your sylladex and it’ll be fine. I’ll look into a way to defuse it.”

“Well fine.” Eridan popped it into his sylladex. “…Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“What was that…” The Hope Aspect made a vague gesture in the air, “Thing you did to me? The light in my chest.”

“It was a piece of my soul.” Dirk laid his hand flat on his chest, “It let me sense where you were.”

“Dududu-duuuuun!” They turned to look at Roxy as she grinned and shot her hands in the air, like she was holding something above her head. “You got a Piece of Heart!” Dirk sighed and knocked the back of his head against the door to stare up at the ceiling.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Yes.” He shot her a glare but it was more for show.

“Anyways.” He turned back to Eridan, “You should probably take it easy for awhile.” Eridan snorted.

“Might help if people stop tryin to fuck me over.”

“Don’t worry. They aren’t coming back.” Eridan frowned and shot him an unsure look.

“What did you do?” Dirk crossed his arms.

“They’re alive, but they got the message.”

“Do you even know how to not be cryptic as fuck?”

“Just get some rest.” Dirk started to back out into the hallway. “I need a shower.” He grabbed the door on his way out and closed it shut behind him.

“Fuck him.” Eridan groaned. Roxy chuckled.

“That’s Dirk. Wanna play Zelda?”

 

000

 

Karkat growled as someone shoved their face into the back of his head, pushing him forward. They inhaled deeply, ruffling his hair.

“Terezi what the fuck!?” The Seer of Mind leaned back and grinned.

“I’m checking to make sure you don’t have any lingering concussion.”

“You do NOT need to sniff me for that.” She huffed and straightened.

“Well aside from terminal **grumpiness** you’re fine!”

“Gee, thanks.” He rested his cheek in his hand, glaring at the computer. The girl rocked back on her heels, making her straight red hair sway.

“Guess things didn’t go great with Ampora, huh?”

“Ha, fucking understatement of the decade.” He grumbled. “Well I goddamned tried, and it doesn’t look like anything is going to explode **soon**.”

“Wow, great job, leader.”

“Shut up.” She moved over to lean against the table.

“Did you actually talk to him?”

“Sort of? Mostly I gave him some poorly constructed blather which he didn’t respond too. So fuck him.” She cackled.

“I see. You obviously tried your best then.”

“Fuck you too. I’m not going to get down and kiss his feet and apologize, rivers of blood running down my eyes in disgusting tears.” He clasped his hands together. “…You weren’t there. You didn’t see what he did.”

“No,” Her voice turned flat. “I was too busy trying to track down Vriska so she didn’t get us all killed.” He groaned and buried his head into his arms.

“Hey why don’t we drop this metaphorical hot dirt apple of a topic already?” Her milky eyes rolled upwards and she sighed.

“Fine, whatever.” She lightly rapped her knuckles against his head before sauntering away. The Knight grumbled something under his breath before turning back to his computer. He smashed his fist on the keyboard, managing to close the files Sollux had stolen, then slammed the lid closed and slumped back in his chair to glare at the ceiling.

 

000

 

“Procedure seemed successful in surpressin Aspect…” Eridan mumbled to himself as he sat in bed with his laptop on his legs, flipping through the files Dirk had given him. “Aspect: Hope. Class: Prince. Steps should be taken by the age of 16 to further control the subject…guess they fucked that up.”

“Lol.” Roxy sat against the bed, tapping away at her DS. “Guess so.” He looked down at the scars on the top of his hands. Jane had apologized several times for not being skilled enough to heal them perfectly but he couldn’t really complain considering she was the reason he wasn’t in a hospital for a month.

“How’d they know?” His eyes narrowed as he scrolled through the documents. “It doesn’t say here how they found out. It’s just taken as a given, but the surgery was when I was thirteen; **I** didn’t even know back then.” Roxy paused her game and furrowed her brow in thought.

“If they had a Time Aspect or a Seer, they could find out that way.”

“I guess.” He leaned back and his fingers rested on the keyboard as he gazed at the screen without seeing it.

“It’s cause a them.” He spoke suddenly, still staring into space. “That my Aspect took so long to appeared. It’s cause a that.” Roxy bit her lip.

“I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t really matter.” He shrugged, but traces of bitterness appeared in his voice as he continued. “I mean, I could go on a tirade about how they fucked my life up but honestly I fucked my own goddamn life up.” He slammed his laptop shut. “I guess all they did was make it so I couldn’t fuckin blast anyone to pieces with Hope when I finally snapped.” He paused. “God, Rox, what if I snap again?”

“Eriiii come on.” Roxy leaned over to pat his hand. “Shhh it’s ok. You won’t snap again.”

“Sure I will.” He leaned back, pulling his hand away. “Blast Jake in the chest, maybe. Then Dirk can cut my fuckin head off.”

“Eri hush!” She gave him a gentle shove, though her upset expression hurt him more. “Look, if there’s a problem, tell us. We’ll listen, because we want things to be alright between everyone. No one’s gotta fight, and no one’s gonna kill anyone, holy shit. Chill.” He answered with some inaudible grumble. “Eri.”

“Fine, fine, ok.” He sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be sayin this shit and complainin after you guys just busted in to help me **again**.”

“Pff, no prob.” She grinned and turned back to her game. “You’ve got some shitty luck.” He leaned back against the pillows and stared at the wall.

“That’s one way to put it.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” She stuck her tongue out and mashed the A button. “We ain’t lettin anyone experiment on you. Whatever happens, we’ve got your back, alright?” He sighed and opened his laptop again.

“…Right.”

“Um…” She paused the game again and looked up, “So…are you gonna be ok and stuff?”

“Jane says I’ll be healthy enough to go to school tomorrow.”

“No I mean like…with what happened.” She made a vague gesture. “Like, that was pretty fucked up. I know some therapists who understand Aspect stuff if you need help like that.” His eyes narrowed.

“What, PTSD?”

“Yeah.”

“…I’ll be fine.” He turned his attention back to the computer. “…I think.” She chewed on her lip but nodded.

“Alright, but if you wanna like, talk to me about it too I’ll always be around.” He tapped through the word documents without answering. “Got it?”

“Yeah.” He bobbed his head, “I got it. I get it. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions have been answered, but poorly and impartially. Will we get a better answer? Maybe. :P
> 
> Note to self kids, if your friend in highschool wants to give you questionable surgery, just say no. I originally put in a little more detail, but I don't think the readers wanted to see that, and it would have revealed ever more how little I know about surgery.
> 
> And on that day, Dirk had two fingers in Eridan. ~~I've waited a disconcerting amount of time to make that joke.~~
> 
> "Bro, bro hey. I'm going to give you a literal piece of my heart. But like for battle reasons. So I can find you wherever you are. We're such great bros."
> 
> Check out lunethwrites on tumblr if you wanna chat about the fics or see art and writing ramblings.


	16. Fill the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a fight is had, a meeting is held, and Eridan reveals a hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, guys! I had to do a few rewrites and added a scene. It's technically still Monday.
> 
> I decided this fic needed more Jane.

“So I’m changin hospitals.” Eridan dropped the comment to Roxy as they walked together down the sidewalk. She wrinkled her nose.

“Good plan, where to?”

“Small one.” He shrugged. “Jane recommended it. Did you know she’s gotten death threats cause a her family company or something? Holy shit.”

“Yeah, people are assholes.” Roxy huffed and rolled her eyes. “If someone actually tried anything against her though we’d be on that scrub before you can say ‘headshot’.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Lol. Hey, that one’s cool.” Roxy tapped at the pair of shoes behind a display window. Eridan peered at them, biting at the corner of his mouth.

“I guess. Might look good in violet.” She laughed.

“You think **everything** looks better in violet.”

“Well it does.”

“Lol.” She tilted her head toward him. “Alright, fashion wizard.”

“I’m not a wizard, but I’ve got **some** taste in fashion.” His eyes caught one someone across the street. “Unlike that guy.” Roxy followed his gaze to an elderly man standing by a fire hydrant. He might have been middle-aged, but his pure white hair made him seem older. He was in a white suit and dress pants, with a green shirt underneath.

“Don’t be rude, Eri.” She nudged his arm, then frowned. The man was staring back at them, stance relaxed but completely still. “O…k, is it just me or is he watching us?”

“Is he leerin at you?” Eridan shifted in front of her to glare at the man, who turned on his heel and went walking away. “Yeah, he better run.”

“Pfft, Eri oh my God.” She grabbed the scarf around his neck and used it to smack his face. “Cute scarf, by the way.” He grabbed the end and tugged it away, then fiddled with the dark blue yarn.

“It’s gettin pretty cold. I figured I’d get around to diggin it out.” He pressed the familiar softness to his cheek. “Used to wear it all the time.”

“You should. It’s hella bangin.” She winked and nudged him in the elbow. “Ravenclaw, huh?”

“Guess so.”

“Nice. Oh hang on.” She pulled her ringing phone out of her pocket and pressed it to her ear. “Sup? Oh hey! Peixes!” Eridan’s hand jerked and nearly ripped his scarf off. “From Beforus.” She added quickly and shot him an apologetic look while continuing on the phone. “What can I do for ya?” She paused, then her face broke into a troubled frown. “Uh huh, uh huh. Since when? Shit, alright. I’ll call you back in a sec.” She hung up. Eridan dug his hands into his pockets, trying to look calm.

“We’ve got a monster?”

“No.” She grimaced and shook her head. “Their Void Aspect went missing. Come on, we gotta get the others.”

 

000

 

“Horuss Zahhak, Page of Void from team Beforus, went missing around 3pm yesterday.” Dirk read the report aloud to the rest of the gang settled in the living room. “Hasn’t answered his phone or anything. No signs of distress, but as their leader quoted,” He made the marks with his fingers for extra effect. “He’s ‘too glubbin oblivious to notice shit-shark crashin down on his head.’ End quote.”

“Great.” Roxy turned her laptop around for them to see a map of the city. “Alright. Let’s split up. Dirk and I will go looking around this block. Jane and Eridan can take the next one over. Jake you scan the rooftops. How’s that?” Dirk nodded and got up.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll grab some sensors.”

“Cool.” Roxy slammed her laptop shut. “If anyone picks up on anything call everyone in. Don’t do anythin stupid.” Eridan crossed his arms and scowled. Even if he hadn’t been addressed directly, he felt somewhat targeted. It didn’t help when Jane smacked a firm hand down on his shoulder.

“Come on!” She said cheerfully. “I’ll get my car out.”

 

000

 

“Alright!” Roxy crammed a helmet on her head, one arm wrapped around Dirk’s waist. “Good luck guys! Be careful!”

“Gotcha!” Jake flashed her a thumbs up. “You fellas stay snug yourself!” He lit up white and took on his angel form before rocketing up toward the sky. Eridan watched him go from the car window with a faint grimace.

“Buckle up!” Jane poked his shoulder. He rolled his eyes but did as she said while Dirk and Roxy roared off in Dirk’s motorcycle.

“Here.” She tossed him a device and he fumbled to catch it. “You’re on scanning duty. It’s already set to top range, so you basically just have to hold it.”

“Good to know I’m helpin.” He grunted as she started the car. She huffed.

“Of course you’re helping! For one thing we’re stronger together than alone in case things get bad. Hopefully not though.” Eridan leaned over to look up at the sky.

“What about Jake?”

“Well we can’t exactly go with him.” She sighed. “He’s fast. But I do wish there was someone to give him backup.” Eridan scowled.

“Well sorry I can’t turn into some feathery asshole and join him.”

“Oh no!” She waved him off. “I wasn’t implying that! I’m just…” She sighed. “I’m just worrying.” Eridan looked down at the device in his hand, then shrugged.

“He’ll probably be fine.” He attempted to sound optimistic, but to his ears it just seemed embarrassingly forced. Jane’s mouth went into a thin line and her eyebrows drew together. “I’m serious.” He added quickly. “He’s fast like that, and he seems like an idiot but I know he’s not an **entire** one. He’ll be fine.”

“Fine.” She muttered under her breath. “Everyone says that.” He offered a bewildered expression.

“Uh, what?”

“You always say you’re going to be fine.” She huffed. “You’re fine eating nothing but coffee and cup ramen. Dirk’s fine when he’s sticking his hand into a moving machine. Jake’s fine when he’s squinting down the barrel of his gun. Roxy’s fine-” She fell silent, then bit her lip and studied the road. Eridan leaned over to watch her face.

“The drinkin thing?” He tried. She nodded.

“She said she was fine and she had it under control, but how could she have possibly??” Jane took the next turn with a little more force than was necessary. “I should have done something, but I couldn’t think of anything except making judgy comments, and I’m sure **that** helped.”

“Well,” He shrugged. “That was then. What can you do?”

“I guess.” She answered, but the trace of bitterness wasn’t gone from her tone.

They fell silent after that. Eridan switched between scanning through the window and checking the device.

“I didn’t believe her.” Jane spoke softly, and Eridan glanced over at her again.

“Huh?”

“I didn’t believe her about the Aspects.” She shook her head. “I thought she was pulling my leg about the whole thing until months later, when mine showed up.” Her fingers drummed against the wheel. “And then, what could I say?” He nodded faintly to show he was listening.

“The others all got their marks around the same time.” She continued. “Around their birthdays, so I was the last to find out. My dad wasn’t one either, but once me and John both got them he had to be filled in. He took it surprisingly well.”

“Yeah.” Eridan leaned his head against the window. “My dad shot me a call about it too. He knew about the whole thing.”

“Oh gosh.” She gave a weak laugh. “It’s…awkward, isn’t it? Finding out about all this seemly after everyone else has.”

“That’s one way to put it.” He grunted.

“Ok,” She sighed. “Ok, it sucks. It fucking sucks. And it’s hard to catch up. And you feel so out of the loop until then.”

“…Yeah.” He mumbled. “Yeah, I guess.”

“And it’s **scary.** ” She pulled to a stop at the light. “I mean, everyone tells me not to worry so much but can you **blame** me?”

“Not really.” He fiddled with the device. “And y’know, it’s sweet a you to worry, and watch out for people. Even if they’re brushin you off and you don’t expect anythin from them outta it.”

“Well I do get to tell them a big fat ‘I told you so’ whenever I have to patch them up.” She chuckled weakly. “I’d just rather, not have to all the time.”

“Uh…” He turned to look out the window. “I uh, I appreciate it, just so you know. I appreciate that you go through the effort to worry and watch out for me. I know I can be an asshole about it but I do.” In the reflection of the window, he could see her turn to give him a warm smile.

“That’s nice to hear.” She turned her eyes back to the road. “And! If you really do, listen to me and try not to do anything too dangerous, ok?” His mouth twisted.

“Well…”

“Promise!” He winced at the sudden iron in her tone.

“Ok, ok. I’ll…try to watch out a little more.” It didn’t seem like a big deal to him, but she beamed at his words.

“Thank you.”

“It’s not like I go lookin for trouble.” He grumbled under his breath.

“Yes you do.” She answered easily.

“Do not.”

“Threw a rock at a basilisk.” She sang in response.

“That wasn’t-” He fell silent as his phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the ID: Roxy. He quickly put it up to his ear.

“Rox?”

“Hey.” Her tone was serious. “Think we found somethin. Can you guys get over here quick?”

 

000

 

They met Dirk and Roxy outside an unused storefront, the windows covered up with newspaper. Jake was already with them, and waved when they pulled up. Roxy was talking with two girls. The first one was tall with light brown skin and her hair pulled back into two incredibly long braids, while the other was shorter with her dark hair cut in a bob.

When Eridan got out the first girl turned to face him.

“Holy carp.” She gave a low whistle. “I thought cro-buoy was glubbin with me when he said you guys hooked his cousin.”

“Meenah Peixes.” Eridan nodded to her, recognizing her as Feferi’s cousin and therefore keeping a wary distance. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight back, fixing him with an intent look. Her head jerked down and up as she gave him a look-over, then she straightened.

“Alright!” She raised her fist with an excited grin. “I’m gunna sock’m!”

Eridan scrambled back but the second girl had already lunged forward grab ahold of Meenah’s arm.

“You will do no such thing!”

“Aw, c’mon Aranea!” Meenah whined and tried to break out of her grip. “Quick punch! Just wanna test his reflexes! And like, maybe a little Peixes eye for an eye.” Roxy gave a forced laugh. She had suddenly appeared at Eridan’s side and gripped his arm tightly.

“Uh, how about no?”

“Agreed!” Aranea tugged her back. “What has he done to you!? These people came to help and you’re causing trouble?!”

“Am not.” Meenah finally dropped her arm. “Jus cuttin out the tenfin, uh, tension. He punched mah lil cuz once, so I’ll punch him once and we good.

“Absolutely not!” Aranea huffed and fixed her glasses. “You are not settling your imagined scores on a mission to save our teammate! This is a dire moment that requires a lack of your usual ruinous antics. If you wish to pick a bone with him can it please be at a later time?” Meenah stared at her with a faraway expression. “Were you listening?”

“I got it.” Meenah nodded resolutely and planted her hands on her hips. “I jus gotta punch **his** cousin instead. Where’s Cronus?”

“I see you were not.” Aranea sighed and nudged her a little farther away before turning to Eridan and Jane. “Hello, sorry about that. Since you came late, I’ll explain. It started when we realized Horuss-”

“In the interest of time.” Dirk cut in. “We already know we’re looking for your Page. Roxy and I picked up a signal. Roxy spied and she found the gang that was causing trouble before. Zahhak was with them, under the influence of a Mind Aspect. They look like they’re setting up for something. Beforus’ Knight is on the other side of the building. The rest of Beforus and the other gangs are spread out across the city, so we’re busting in now instead of waiting for him. Is that right?” Aranea closed her mouth and her cheeks puffed out in a way that had Eridan wondering if **she** was going to be the one to punch someone. But instead she just nodded.

“I suppose those are the bare facts-”

“Bare facts are all we need.” Dirk drew his katana and nodded to the door. “From what we know, the gang consists of a Doom, Hope, Mind, Breath, Time and Heart. They’re all in there accounted for. We’ve got them outnumbered. We’ll make a loud noise out here while the Knight sneaks in. How’s that?”

“Shell yeah!” The attention returned to Meenah as she drew out a large pointed trident. Her face splint into a shark-like grin and she settled into a fighter’s crouch. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s do’t.” She straightened up and gestured to Aranea. “Hey, sound was a fish pun by the way.” Aranea rolled her eyes.

“Of course.”

“Alright.” Dirk pointed to the twin display windows on the store. “Eridan, Jake, take those out. It’ll make a loud enough commotion.”

“Righto!” Jake hopped up to the window on the left and cracked his knuckles. Eridan took his position by the right one, but a curious instance drew his attention back to Jake.

Jake’s angels were gliding in to curl around him, and began to fill his ears with eager chatter. Encouragement, from what Eridan could hear. They were cheering him on, and tightening his muscles with excitement.

Eridan supposed he was jealous, in some way. Not that he wanted his angels to be like that either. It would probably end up just as annoying as-

Stop thinking about it. He clamped his eyes shut, but too late, he could hear his own breathy whispers in the back of his mind.

_“They’ll die.”_

_“They’ll all die.”_

“Yo Eri.” Roxy patted him on the back. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” He shook his head and raised his wand. They would go away during the battle, probably.

“Go.” At Dirk’s command they both released a blast of white fire into the windows. The glass blew apart into heated shards.

“Let’s give’m a good whooper!” Meenah leapt through the window, ignoring Aranea’s calls about the sharp edges. Eridan started forward but a hand clamped down to stop him.

“You’re with me.” Roxy winked and everything went dark.

Suddenly they were inside, off to the corner. It was larger than Eridan expected, a single room with no shelfs or furniture. It was dim, with the only light coming from the broken windows and a single desk lamp. A strange circle had been sketched on the ground with blue chalk. Within the circle, standing perfectly still, was Horuss.

The enemy gang had already been engaged by the others by the entrance, save for a single boy in a teal sweater who was hidden in the shadows, staring at the Aspect in the circle.

“Eri.” Roxy pointed to the boy in the shadows. Eridan nodded and raised his wand.

He slung an arc of light at the Mind Aspect, who jumped backwards and turned to scowl at him but was instead met with a chunk of cement flying into his face. It must have broken his concentration enough because Horuss jerked up suddenly and looked around.

“Eridan DOWN!” Eridan heard Jane shout and dropped to the floor. A sharp whistling flew by his ear and he looked up as a throwing knife buried itself into the wall.

“Shit!” He growled and rolled back to his feet just in time to see the enemy Heart Aspect swinging a machete toward him. He caught the blade with a flaming hand and yanked it out of her grip. She snarled and her arm lit up pink. He shifted his weight and spun his leg into her elbow.

“Not that shit again.” He spat as his leg came down and he smoothly shifted forward to throw his fist into her face. The bone of her nose crunched under his knuckles. He shuddered and clenched his jaw as she stumbled back to hold her bleeding face. Blue light lit up the walls. Eridan blinked and looked around to find the source.

“YO!” Meenah kicked another opponent out of the way and pointed with her trident at the circle. “Git Horsebuoy out!”

Eridan whipped around to see the Mind Aspect had recovered and was glaring at Horuss again. The circle below the Page was glowing bright enough it was hard to look at.

For lack of a better plan, Eridan charged forward and tackled Horuss. They hit the ground and rolled over to the edge of the circle. Eridan grunted and prepared to heave him the rest of the way when a foot collided with the back of his neck. He growled and twisted around to look up at the boy in the red jacket, who pulled his leg back for another kick.

“Hey!” The Time Aspect looked toward the voice then vanished in a flash of red seconds before Meenah’s trident flew through where he’d been.

Eridan turned back to Horuss who was now trying to wriggle out of his grip. The Prince grimaced and looped his arms under the other’s.

“Ugh.” Eridan heaved him upwards. “Pretty heavy for ‘Void’ huh?” Horuss continued to struggle, and Eridan shot a glare at the Mind Aspect. “Can someone take that fucker out!?”

Dirk dashed forward toward the boy but an angel crashed into his back and sent him sprawling. The angel turned into a girl, who landed on his back and raised her foot to bring it down on his head. Eridan snarled and wrapped one arm around Horuss’ neck while the other raised his wand to shoot her. The bolt of Hope missed her, but it was enough of a distraction that Dirk could flip over and scramble up.

“Excuse me.” Eridan blinked as a finger tapped his arm and a faint, strained voice reached him. “If you would please loosen your hold, I am in danger of asphyxiating.” He looked down at Horuss, then cautiously loosened his hold.

“What, you’re lucid now?” Horuss waved his hand over to the side. Eridan followed his gaze and found an older girl in red glasses, her hands raised in front of her and glowing teal.

“Huh.” The Prince helped him up as she ran toward them.

“Yo!” The girl grinned and flashed them a thumbs up. “Latula, Knight a Mind, in tha house!”

“Yeah, hi.” Eridan shoved the Page at her. “Hold onto this.” He raised his wand and turned back to the rest of the fight. Jake was now on the ground, wrestling with the other Hope Aspect. Pale yellow light was flowing from his body into hers, and from her grin it wasn’t a good sign. Eridan sprinted over and grabbed her by the pigtails, yanking her up. She shouted and twisted around to swipe her nails as his face. His glasses were knocked off and he growled and hurled her to the floor before looking for the fallen eyewear.

He heard Latula yell and a flash of teal. Looking up, he could make out a blurry image or someone on their knees clutching their head, and a fallen figure lying in the circle. There was a flash of blue before everything went dark.

Eridan opened his mouth to call out but there was no sound. He felt a surge of panic and stumbled to his feet.

“Rox?” He felt his lips moving but couldn’t hear it, as if the words had been swallowed up in the darkness. He swallowed, then raised his hand. His palm flared up with white fire, but the light didn’t travel. He couldn’t even see his arm.

Then there was a sharp roaring in his ears and he felt something rushing past him as if he were in an underwater current. He blinked. The room was back, sort of. The roof and walls had partially collapsed, allowing the sun to enter.

“Yo.” He spun around. Roxy offered him his glasses, which he took with a nod of thanks. A quick look around revealed only the bewildered faces of team Alpha and Beforus. The other gang had split.

“The fuck was that?” He stowed his wand away and tilted his head back to examine the roof. Roxy furrowed her brow.

“They got Horuss back in the ring. I felt a shit ton a Void bein released, then it all got sucked up into somethin.”

“Aw Hell…” Latula groaned and rubbed her head. “That Mind dude effed me over. I’m cool, just gimme a minute.”

“Horuss’ alive.” Meenah slung the now unconscious Page’s arm over her shoulder and dragged him up. Her face held the expression of someone who had just eaten a lemon and was ready to stab someone over it. “Those damn eels got awave, hooks like.”

“Did they get what they wanted?” Jane wondered aloud as she came over to examine Horuss. Roxy groaned and dug her fingers into her hair.

“If I had to guess-”

A soft rumble ran through the ground and up the walls, like distant thunder below them. Dirk swore.

“That’s probably a yes.”

 

000

 

“The Black King.” Rose folded her hands over the table, “From the papers we’ve recovered, that seems to be the name of whatever they wished to summon. I would appear to be an incredibly large type of imp, larger than that of even an ogre, and extremely powerful.” They had invited as many groups as they could, two members of each gang, to the Lalonde household to quickly explain the situation and discuss what should be done.

“What?!” Meenah slammed her fist on the table. “Why would those conchsuckas wanna do something like that?” Rose didn’t blink at the loud outburst, but answered patiently.

“My gang managed to find and ah, interview on of the rogue gang members about it. She claimed defeating the King would grant one godhood.”

“Whoa.” Roxy’s eyebrows shot up. “For real?”

“Well, it was more of a translation error.” The Seer held up some papers and peered down at them. “It roughly states ‘those who would defeat the King will be gods.’ Unfortunately, further study in context implies it was more along the lines of ‘if you are able to defeat the King, surely you’re a god.’ Meaning, the Black King is so powerful gods are needed to stop him.”

“Are you shitting me?!” Karkat threw his hands up in outrage. “Are we seriously going to have to clean up this slurry of vile mess some idiots vomited up because of a goddamn TRANSLATION ERROR.”

“I suppose this could be a lesson for careful study.” Rose answered briskly while Kanaya patted the Knight’s shoulder to calm him down. “But despite the shakiness of the information we have, something is in the process of being summoned. Something large, and it will be coming soon.” Several of the guests shifted nervously in their seats. Roxy bit her lip.

“Do you know where?” Rose closed her eyes, then answered.

“Outside the city, thankfully. But within an hour or so it will reach here.” Dirk rested his arm on the table and leaned forward.

“Do you know when exactly?”

“I am not sure. I think we have at least a day.”

“Whale water we waitin for?” Meenah slammed her fist on the table. “Sea-ms pretty obvious that we glubbin spear the guy.”

“Meenah please.” Aranea sighed and adjusted her glasses. “We need a plan.”

“Thief’s right.” A man in a black fedora grunted. He was digging a small switchblade into the table. “Sounds like we’re looking towards a fight.” Rose nodded while also eying his knife-work into the table with disapproval.

“I can cooperate with some of the other Seers to try and get reliable idea of its location.”

“I’ll have our Mage handle the news channels and shit.” Karkat grunted. “Though I personally don’t think we have a *prayer* of keeping this under wraps.”

“That’s really not the biggest of our worries.” Dirk answered, “We’ll need someone to keep non-Aspects out of the area. And maybe handle evacuation if it gets to the city.”

“We could probably talk to the police about that.” Rose mused, “Now, plans for attack…”

 

000

 

Eridan lay slumped over on the table, cheek pressed against the surface as he glared at the saltshaker.

“Will they be back soon?”

“Probably.” Jane set a plate of cookies down on the table, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin.” He grumbled, poking at the plate. “Just waitin to see what we’re gonna be doin.” Her mouth twisted into a wry smile.

“Are you moping because you wanted to go with them?”

“No!” He sat up, “Of course not. Ka-Vantas and Maryam were probably there.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“But…?” He scowled, then slumped back down on the table again.

“I mean, I **guess** I’d be nice to help plan the attack strategy, but Rox knows what she’s doin.”

“Aw thanks.” He turned to look over his shoulder as Roxy sauntered in. “Yo.”

“Hey,” He nodded. “there a plan?” She sighed and took a seat. Dirk came in with Jake behind him.

“Yeah we’re going in fighting.” She propped her chin in her hands. “There are a ton of us, so hopefully we’ll beat him.”

“Those weirdos thought they could take it themselves, right?” She shrugged.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean they were right on its power level.”

“I’m sure we can trounce the fellow!” Jake drummed his hands on the table. “Why, I bet us five could take it all on our own, no problem!”

“Aw that’s the spirit Jakey.” Roxy snagged a cookie off the plate. “But we aren’t. We’re working with the other gangs so there’s less of a chance we’re all smushed.” She checked her phone. “Rose is gonna contact me when she knows exactly where the thing is gonna be. We should arm up. Get ready.” Her face screwed up. “Fuck, my rifle can’t even pierce a basilisk.” Jake grimaced and scratched at his cheek.

“I know what you mean. My pistols might not have enough pepper either. I don’t think Jade has anything stronger for herself, let along something I could borrow for a bit.” Eridan frowned, then looked down to study his hands pressed flat against the table. He closed his eyes, then opened them again before raising his head.

“Hey.” They looked over at him.

“Sup Eri?” He swallowed, then shifted around a bit.

“Can we go somewhere? Shouldn’t take long.”

 

000

 

“So what is there that’s out on the edge of the city?” Dirk asked while keeping his eyes on the road. Eridan stared out the car window.

“It’s a little weird to explain, but it might help with the fight.” The Heart Aspect met Roxy’s eye on the rearview mirror. She just shrugged.

The tall buildings of the city faded behind them, leaving a long empty stretch of road.

“Wowzers.” Jake pressed his face up to the glass. “I never considered there was anything even in this direction.”

“There almost ain’t.” Eridan muttered, “There’s a small buildin over the hill though.”

They cleared the hill and a wide structure came into view. On pulling in they could see it was a series of large storage lockers.

“Wow.” Jane glanced around as they got out. “You’ve got some stuff stored here?”

“Yeah.” He showed a card to a bored-looking old man in the stall, then headed for the closest one. He tapped in a code and the door crawled upwards. The light poured in, glinting off the contents arranged neatly on the shelves.

“Holy…” Roxy’s mouth fell open as she walked in. “Shit.”

The entire locker was stacked with firearms, stretching down to the back wall. The bottom shelves held boxes of ammo under each gun. The sizes ranged from traditional hunting rifles to high-powered snipers and semi-automatics.

“By my stars and garters.” Jake crept over to examine a sturdy medium-sized gun. “Where did these all **come** from?” Eridan dug his hands into his pockets.

“I collect guns.”

“Dude.” Dirk scanned the room. “You have like eighty in here.”

“Eighty-three.” Eridan glanced around. “I keep them outta the city to avoid problems, and used to drive out here to blow off some steam with target practice.” Roxy’s hand hovered over a high-powered rifle.

“Can I pick one up?”

He nodded. “Sure,” His eyes flickered over to Jake who was already handling one. “But be **careful**.”

“Course.” She hefted it, then glanced down at the size of the bullets.” Jesus Christ, Eri. This could punch through a whale.”

“I’m hopin it would at least do something to the King.” He rested a hand on one of the shelves. “You can use em, Harley too if she wants.”

“Well it’s definitely a step up from what I have.” She set the bottom of the sniper rifle against the ground and rested it against her shoulder. It was taller than she was. “Jake can you give Jade a call?”

“Righto!”

Eridan waved at the arsenal. “You don’t have to bring her out here. Just choose one you think would work.” Roxy popped the gun into her strife specibus.

“You gonna take one?”

“I’ve got my wand.” His eyes traveled over the weapons. “But I guess I might as well.”

“Awesome.” She hefted a few boxes of ammo. He walked up beside her and picked out a heavy rifle. A streak of blue decorated the barrel. Roxy smirked.

“That your favorite?”

“I guess.” He pointed it down at the ground. “…Is this weird?”

“What?”

“Is it weird that I have like eighty fuckin guns?”

“Well I guess a little.” She squinted at the label on the box of ammo. “I would guard them a little better, maybe. But like, hey, that’s what you’re passionate at. Have you seen Jake’s room? The entire place is plastered with posters of blue girls from movies.”

“Hey!” She giggled at his shout across the room.

“I haven’t stopped by here in awhile…” He fiddled with the trigger, “I got a little scared to hold one.” He paused, “Uh, can you **not** tell people I have these? I don’t want to be called some crazy and dangerous fanatic.”

“Gotcha.” She smacked him on the shoulder. “Though I’ll **totes** talk to you about them if you wanna. Jake too maybe.”

“Well…” He looked down at the gun in his hands, “If you’re askin, this one has some pretty epic modifications.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” He pointed at the ejection point. “See there’s some steel reinforcing which lets it have a stronger shot without blowin it apart.”

“I like the silencer.”

“Yeah it’s great.” He pointed across the room, “That one over there? I swear you can’t even hear-”

“Guys.” They looked up at Dirk, who was waiting with Jane by the entrance. “Why don’t you talk about it when we don’t have to prepare for a war,” He ran a hand over his hair. “or at least when Jane and I aren’t stuck standing here?”

“Joykill.” Roxy stuck her tongue out at him, “We let you talk about anime and swords.”

Eridan popped the rifle into his sylladex. “He’s right about the battle coming up. I should probably get some target practice in so I don’t go shootin my allies by accident.”

“Lol yeah.” Roxy smacked him on the back, “C’mon! I’ll show you the shooting range!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan: Gee I sure wish there was a way I could be more useful to the team.  
> Roxy: We need more guns.  
> Eridan: Oh hey.
> 
> Poor Jane and Dirk had to stand there at the entrance while their teammates fawned over all the guns. I have no idea where they live that allowed them to keep those. I don't even know how they have licenses. Bad writing on my part but I'm going to hide because the fact that since there are Aspects and monsters these things can happen. Also family connections I guess.
> 
> If anyone is curious, the rogue gang's team is a Witch of Doom, a Thief of Heart, a Prince of Breath, a Page of Time, a Thief of Hope, and an Heir of Mind.


	17. Not needed, wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan confronts his angelic demons, makes some decisions about himself, and the final boss makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this chapter is pretty short and I didn't notice until now. I'm sorry. T_T At least the chapter art turned out well. It's on lunethwrites on tumblr. But look! I figured out how to post it on here! (It was very simple I was just too lazy to look into it earlier)

 

Eridan checked to make sure his rifle was loaded. He had ended up lending several guns out to other gangs, though Roxy had pretended they belonged to her aunt. He groaned in memory of the smirk Cronus had shot him and contemplated how long he would be cleaning whatever the Bard had taken.

There was a faint knock on the door, followed by Dirk’s voice.

“Yo, you in here?”

“Yeah.” The door swung open and the other Prince walked in, closing it behind him.

“Sup.”

“We goin?”

“Not just yet.” Dirk leaned back and dug his hands in his pocket. “You busy? I wanted to ask you something.” Eridan cocked an eyebrow, then gestured to the gun in his lap.

“You sure you wanna ask me something **now**?”

“Haha, but yes. Probably good to ask this before we go trash some king or whatever.” Eridan sighed and his shoulders slumped.

“Fine, what?”

“Roxy, what is she to you?” Eridan’s head snapped up to give him a baffled look. “What?”

“Nothing, just…” He shrugged and turned his gaze back to his weapon. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“So?”

“She’s uh…” Eridan shrugged and reached up to rub the back of his head. “She’s amazin. But not in like, the perfect idolized way. She’s human and she has her flaws but she’s amazin with them anyways. She’s better than them. It’s like they don’t even matter.” Dirk nodded.

“Ok.”

“I don’t…” Eridan ran his fingers over the barrel of the rifle, feeling a little edgy under the other Prince’s sharp gaze. “I’m not into her romantically. It’s like, it’s kinda like she’s a sister to me. That weird?”

“Not really, no.” His answer was pure neutrality. Eridan resisted biting his lip. Instead, he forced his head up to meet the other’s stare and, in the face of his stoic composure, imagined the My Little Pony theme song in the background.

That helped a little too much, and he covered up an inappropriate snicker with a cough, pretending not to see Dirk cocking an eyebrow at him. When Eridan recovered, he was a little more relaxed. They were talking about Roxy. It’s not like he had anything bad to say about that subject.

“She's just, incredible. I dunno why she bothered to pick someone like me up,” He continued. “I was straight up callous to her. There wasn’t any reason for her to be hangin with me.” He looked down at the mark on his hand, “Sides this, I guess.”

“Hey.” The Hope Aspect raised his head to glare at him.

“What?”

“Roxy isn’t your friend just because of your Aspect.” Eridan snorted.

“What, you think all this would have happened if I wasn’t?”

“Maybe,” Dirk tapped his heel against the door. “who knows? Well, maybe at least you would have been kidnapped less.” Eridan just grumbled something to himself. “Does being an Aspect still bother you?”

“I guess I’m a little more used to it.” He mused, “Pretty much sunk in I’m not gonna be normal but at least…” He paused, then gripped his gun tightly as his voice faded. “I mean, at least I’ve got you guys…around. Right?” Dirk nodded quickly.

“Right.”

“…Thanks.” Eridan popped his gun into his sylladex; he already had wandkind equipped. “Anythin else you wanted to talk to say?”

“…Nah.” Eridan shot him a sharp look, sensing the obvious lie. Dirk had the decency to shrug and look away in lieu of actually appearing guilty. “Just good luck on the battle.” He turned around to open the door again, “Kings versus Princes. Let’s plan some succession, huh?” Eridan knew better than to push him, so instead he just cracked a tight smile for the fight ahead.

“Sure. Long live.”

Dirk disappeared into his room. Eridan headed down the stairs and found Roxy in the kitchen, a can of soda in hand.

“Yo.” She raised her drink, “Grabbin some extra energy ‘fore we head out.” He nodded. “You nervous?”

“…A little.” He rubbed the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed. “To be honest I’m more excited. It’s been awhile since I’ve felt so charged.” She grinned.

“Ready for a good fight, huh?” He ducked his head, staring at the floor. His conversation with Dirk had caused some thoughts to start bouncing around in his head.

“…I’m worried too.” He looked up again to meet her eyes. “You won’t…don’t do anythin stupid, right?” She gave a grim smile.

“I’ll be careful.”

“I’m serious.” He started to wring at his hands. “This is pretty damn perilous, beats basilisks that’s for sure. And I can’t…I can’t fuckin **imagine** …” Suddenly dread was knotting at his stomach, and his shoulders started to tremble as the notion that she might, that any of them might, disappear forever. “I, fuck-”

“Eri. Eri…” She stepped forward to lightly pat his cheek. “Don’t worry about that, okay? There’s gonna be Jane, and a lot of people backin us up.”

“And you’ll be in the back, right?” His voice cracked, “You’re staying back to snipe.”

“I am.” She pulled him into a hug, “And I’ve got you and everyone else watchin my back, alright?” He nodded, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“You watch out for yourself too, a’ight?” She knocked her knuckles against his shoulder and winked. “Eyes on the prize. No distractions.”

“R…” His tongue ran over his lips. “Right.”

“Hey.” Dirk strode in, holding his katana over his shoulder. “Looks like we’re heading out. Ready?” She nodded and stepped over to join him, then glanced over her shoulder back at Eri.

“You ready?” He hesitated, then rocked back on his heels and rubbed his arm.

“Uh, this is gonna sound weird, but…is there like, some time left?” She cocked her head to the side. “I uh, if there ain’t that’s fine I’m set. But there’s somethin I kinda wanna do, back at my apartment. Shouldn’t take long.” Dirk shifted his hold on the sword.

“Well, they haven’t showed up yet.”

“You want us to wait?” Roxy asked.

“No it’s fine.” He shook his head. “I’ll be there in plenty a time.”

“How will you get there?” He pressed his lips together.

“I’ll bike. It’s not far. Or take the sub or a cab if they’re still running.” Roxy frowned with concern.

“I dunno…”

“Dude,” leaned against the doorframe and shot him a firm look. “I dunno if we should be leaving anyone alone right now.”

“I’ll make it.” Eridan waved off the concern. “Don’t worry. It’ll be quick, I think. But uh, I wanna be alone for it, if that’s ok. I’ll just be at my apartment. Just save some Black King head for me, alright?” Roxy smiled a little at that.

“Alright, but if you need a ride we’ll send someone to pick you up.” He wasn’t sure about pulling someone from the fight to pick him up, but he nodded anyways. “And,” She added, “if you ain’t there in an hour I’m callin you.”

“Fine.” He nodded again. “I’ll see you there.”

 

000

 

Eridan grunted as he pulled himself up the ladder on the outside of his apartment. He was somewhat thankful no one was around to see him climbing up here like a dumbass and yell at him to get down.

He hoisted himself up to the roof, then stared up at the sky. The angels were flying above him, as usual. He grimaced, sincerely hoping he didn’t have to scream to get his attention. To his semi-relief, they swooped down to circle around him, watching with an unmistakably expectant air. He swallowed, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before fixing his gaze on the one hovering directly in front of him.

“Look.” He started, “We ain’t ever gonna be on best buddy terms like English. God, I don’t think I’m even gonna ever even **like** you, but I’ll learn to deal with you.” He held his palm up and pressed a finger against it. “The attackin me has gotta stop. It’s annoyin as fuck and it hurts. You’re part a me , and you helped me against those jerks, so I don’t **think** you want me to die. I don’t know what I did to get on your bad side. If you’re bitter I woke up late or somethin that ain’t my fault.” He clenched his jaw, then cautiously held out his hand. “If you wanna work with me, or help me be a good Prince or whatever, I’ll try listenin and if you ain’t full of bullcrap we can get some kind a respect for each other. How’s that?”

The angel hovered closer to his outstretched hand. Eridan stood rigid as it came close enough that a quick snap could get his fingers in its jaws. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and glared it down. The creature growled softly, then ducked its head. He grimaced and very lightly rested his fingers on its skull.

“Alright.” He let his arm drop to his side. The angels faded, and disappeared. They would be back, but for now that was one headache lessened. He nodded faintly to himself. “That wasn’t so hard.”

He heard a soft noise behind him but before he could turn a heavy force slammed into his back and threw him to the ground.

“What the f-” He roared and started to sit up but a hand clamped down on the back of his head and slammed it into the pavement while someone dug their knee into his back. Another leg pressed down on his arm, pinning it to the ground.

“Easy there, Prince.” An unfamiliar voice, female he guessed, hissed down at him. He caught a bright flash of light before a wave of fatigue washed over him and he felt his energy draining away. He forced his head to the side to look at her. It was the Hope Aspect from the cultists. She had a hand on his neck and another on his shoulder. Glowing tendrils of pale gold light were being pulled out of him to swirl up here arms.

“Stop’t.” He gasped, trying to twist out of her grip. She glared down at him.

“What, going to run off to join your gang?” She pressed her knee harder into the small of his back. “You know you’re useless to them, right? **Redundant.** ” He snarled and continued to jerk against her hold. He was starting to feel dizzy, and cold, like the concrete under him was leeching into his bones.

“You aren’t anything special.” She hissed, “You don’t give them anything. They’re fine without you.” He choked as she yanked his hair back. The words stung, and they hit deep as he felt his Hope sucked away and all these little thoughts inside of him getting louder and bouncing around his head.

“Sh-Shut up. I-I don’t…”

“You **know** I’m right.” She leaned down, “You know they did just fine without you. They have their Prince. They have their Hope. They worked fine on their own.”

“Yeah but-”

“You’re a tag-along. You’re some accessory.”

“OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT?” He slammed his free hand flat down onto the roof. “YOU KNOW FUCKING **WHAT**? I’M NOT. I’M NOT NEEDED. THEY WOULDN’T DIE IF I DISAPPEARED. THE WORLD WOULDN’T FUCKIN END. I KNOW.” He threw all his remaining energy into his arm, and shakily started to shove himself upward. Her eyes widened in alarm and she threw her weight down on him. He gasped and buckled, then started pushing again.

“You…know…what…else?” He wheezed. “I’m not…needed! But I’m fuckin WANTED and sometimes that’s a hell of a better feelin!” One millimeter at a time, he rose back up off the ground. Roxy’s grinning face floating into his mind. He thought of her friendly knocks on his shoulder and the palatable excitement as the topic turned to wizards or science. He thought about her gentle support and kind words. He thought of Jane making sure he was eating enough. He thought about Dirk who was a cryptic asshole but still treated him with **respect** and had supported him in his own ways, and he even thought about Jake’s stupid grin and how he acted like he was a best friend right off the bat.

He threw himself over onto his back. She scrambled off and he got up and took out his wand.

“You want my Hope?!” He threw out an arc of light. It was a little weaker than he wanted, but enough that she leapt out of the way. She shot him a poisonous glare before jumping over the edge, morphing into an angel and zipping off.

“YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, FUCKER!” He huffed, then groaned and rubbed at his shoulders. “Well wasn’t that a fuckin blast.” He turned to stumble over to the edge of the building, hoping he could make it down the ladder and that he would feel better by the time he got to the fight.

Two hands clamped down on his sweater and yanked him up off his feet. He shrieked and thrashed, kicking his legs frantically. The other Hope Aspect swooped upwards in a way that had his stomach flipping before tossing him forward. He yelped before crashing into something solid and his arms immediately went around to hold himself in place. He looked around and found himself clinging to the spire on the church down the street, with the girl winging away in her angel form.

“Oh FUCK YOU!” He screamed at her but wasn’t willing to extend a hand and try and shoot her. A gust of wind hit him and he swore, squeezing himself closer and trying to keep his feet from slipping off the lip. “God-FUCKING-damnit.

 

000

 

Roxy bit her lip and glanced around, her eyes scanning over the small groups of Aspects.

“You think he’s alright?” Dirk asked and she turned to face him.

“Probably. I might call hi-” She yelped as the ground jerked under her in the strongest earthquake yet. Dirk swore, shoving his sword into the ground to steady himself. Shouts drew their attention to a large fissure opening up nearby. It snapped wider as Aspects ran to avoid falling in, then a black slime flooded out to slide across the ground, killing vegetation as it went.

“Well shit.” Dirk fell into a fighting stance and shouted above the din. “Get ready everyone!”

A geyser of black ink burst out from the crack, rising up hundreds of feet before collapsing in on itself. The stream didn’t stop, but instead just grew thicker and thicker, then morphed and solidified into a heavy, vaguely humanoid shape. The monster raised what appeared to be a crude staff before opening its mouth to release a deafening roar, causing several Aspects to slap their hands over their ears.

“Ha…fuck.” Roxy lowered her gun and swallowed. “That ain’t pretty.”

“Noted.” Dirk started forward but something blue whooshed past him and a blast of wind knocked into the back of his legs, sending him sprawling on his back.

“What the **fuck**?” He sat up and jerked his head around. A boy with tossed blond hair and a blue t-shirt and jeans hovered over him, arms crossed.

“That’s **our** quarry.”

“Oh **fuck** no.” The Rogue jerked her gun up and Dirk sprang to his feet. “Listen pal, if you summoned this I’m kicking your ass later, but you are **not** keeping us from killing that thing.” He just smirked.

“Please. You’re free to face me after we’ve reached the level of gods, but until then why not sit back?”

“BECAUSE THAT THING COULD LEVEL THE CITY YOU FUCKIN BOZO!” She fired, and he vanished in a puff of air. “Tch…” She lowered the gun, “Assholes think they can take it **alone**?”

“Ignore them,” Dirk’s eyes flickered around as the other Aspects began to charge, “and if they try to interfere too much knock them out. We’ve got bigger things to worry about. Aw Hell.” She glanced back at the King. At his feet she could see the black goo still bubbling. Smaller creatures crawled out of the sludge, imps and basilisks, followed by larger beings like ogres. Roxy swore bitterly and aimed her rifle.

“I’m kickin **all their asses** for this mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I was writing Eridan's big dramatic speech I listened nonstop to "Brave" by Sara Bareilles. Good background music.  
> I've heard a lot of times this "not needed" mentality but like, you can still be wanted and that's pretty great. You can improve someone's life hugely without technically being required. I dunno if that makes sense to anyone but me, but Eridan has made the Alpha group happier (and stronger) and they would certainly miss him if he left. And I think he needed to say that himself.
> 
> Also, that convo between Dirk and Eridan, I think it was planned before the idea of EriDirk hit me, and it was supposed to be basically Eridan ruminating on how close he was to Roxy, and it's still that, but from Dirk's point of view it went from "Just checking to see his feelings on my best friend" to "JUST CHECKING TO SEE HIS FEELINGS ON MY BEST FRIEND YES HAHAHA."  
> It was also important for Eridan to make clear he wasn't idolizing Roxy in any way.
> 
> Wow Eridan sure made a lot of important speeches today too bad I left him clinging to a church spire. You think he'll ever learn not to walk around alone?


	18. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which risks are taken, teamwork is used, and Eridan decides to see where things take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awkward moment when you tell your hallucinations that you might start listening to them and they immediately try and get you to jump off a building. (Don't listen.)

_“Ok…”_ Eridan grit his teeth. _“Okokok…”_ Searching around had revealed no feasible way to get either inside or on the ground. Any other platform was way too far away to jump to even if he was feeling adventurous. He wasn’t sure if there was a window below him and couldn’t think of a way to look.

 _“Ain’t this just fuckin superb?”_ He shifted his weight an inch or so to try and get a better view around. A flash of white caught the corner of his eye.

 _“Oh no.”_ He craned his head over his shoulder. _“You’ve got to be kiddin me.”_ A veritable storm of angels had gathered around him, flitting around to watch his situation with interest.

“Great.” He muttered, “And what the fuck do you want?”

 _“Jump_.” He yelped as one of them shoved him in the shoulder, then growled as a ghostly chorus followed. _“Jump, jump, jump.”_

“No!” He tried to bat at one with one arm. “I thought we settled that you didn’t want me dead?”

 _“Fly.”_ One soared up over him, whispering excitedly. _“Fly! Like us.”_

“I can’t fly!” He shot back, “I’m not English. There’s no way I’m attuned enough to your bullshit to turn into one a you.”

 _“Fly.”_ It nudged him toward the edge again. _“We can grant you the power.”_

“Stop that!” He snapped, “Look I get that I said we were gonna work together but I’m gonna need a little more time before I go for high-stakes trust falls-SHIT.” He locked his grip as the ground rumbled and nearly threw him off. It stopped a few seconds later, but before his heartbeat could settle he heard a far-off roar from something inhuman.

“Oh…Oh FUCK.” He screamed in frustration and banged his fist against the spire. The angel regarded him calmly.

_“Fly.”_

“Eug…” He groaned and knocked his head against the spire. “Fine, how?”

_“Fly.”_

“Great thanks. I’m not askin for some fuckin manual but seriously can you give me some kinda instructions?” He twisted around while still keeping one hand on his anchor. “I’m listenin. Promise.” It responded by butting him impatiently in the chest.

_“ **Believe**. Fly.”_

“Of course.” Eridan rolled his eyes, “Okay fine, I saw English do it. I saw the girl do it. So I **believe** I can fly.” He clenched his right hand, but the mark refused to glow. “…Yeah I didn’t think so.”

_“Believe.”_

“I’m **tryin**.” He snarled back, “It’s kinda hard to make yourself believe somethin like that. I’m not Jake!” He stared up at the sky, then down at the ground. “What’s it **take**? A brain surgery? Some shitload of drugs? Some bigass dramatic…” He paused. “…leap of faith?” He stared out at the sheer drop a foot away, then closed his eyes and groaned loudly.

“That’s how it’s gotta be, huh?” He slowly brought his hand away from the roof. “Just jump and trust it’s gonna be enough?”

 _“Fly.”_ An angel muttered in response.

“Oh God.” His jaw clenched tight with his fists. “If I’m wrong I get spattered on the pavement and Rox-” He pressed his knuckle to his teeth, “Fuck no, it’s gonna work. It should work. That’s how this stupid Aspect works.”

His knees bent, then he sucked in and out several fast breaths through his teeth and inched his feet toward the edge.

A gust of wind hit him and he stumbled. His arms immediately shot back to cling to the spire. “FUCK! Nononofuck this! This ain’t gonna work and I fuckin **know** it.” He groaned again and slumped against the cold tiles. “Fuck why can’t I be a stupid idealist like Jake?”

He jumped as his phone rang in his sylladex, then fumbled it out and checked the screen: Roxy. He winced, but managed to get it up to his ear.

“Rox?”

“Yo Eri!” He heard the sounds of a battle in the background, “Things are heatin up! You close?”

“No. Fuck, I’m sorry I…” He glanced back out at the skyline and fell silent.

“You what?” Her voice was tinged with worry and a fair amount of stress. “Eri are you okay? You need someone to pick you up?”

“Rox.” He started, “Do you believe in me?”

“…What?” He could just imagine her face screwing up in confusion. “I, yeah! Of course I do. Is something wrong?”

“No.” His free hand fiddled with his scarf. “…Thanks. I’ll be right over. I think.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Good luck.” He hung up, then took a deep, slow breath.

“It’s gotta be enough.” He whispered, “It’s gotta-” He shoved himself into the air and immediately screamed. “OH GOD FUCK NO THIS WAS A BAD IDEA.”

 

000

 

Dirk spirited across the battlefield, dodging clumps of black slime and the occasional shot of Aspect. He sliced through an imp scurrying toward him before leaping forward to slam his sword into the head of a basilisk. He leapt off as it exploded under him, then whirled to face the Maid who had been fighting it.

“I’m looking for a Knight of Time. Team Beta.” She grinned and wrapped her whip up before pointing off to the left.

“He’s been jumping all over! But I think last time was over there.”

Dirk nodded thanks and ran off in the provided direction. Scanning through the activity, he caught a flash of red behind a boulder and went for it.

Dave was on his stomach, struggling to get up. His pants were ripped to show a nasty gash. Dirk took a quick glanced around before stepping forward. “Dave.” His head snapped up.

“Fuck!” Dave jerked the broken hilt of his sword up. His glasses were cracked, revealing one of his burning red eyes, wide and crazy. “Again!? Fine I’ll go again!”

“Dave.” Dirk knelt down in front of him, “Stop.”

“You wanna come at me bro?!” Dave snarled, still trying to get up. His arms were shaking badly. “FUCKING COME AT ME!”

“Dave. No. Stop.” Dirk grasped his wrist. The Knight’s arm spasmed, and Dirk leaned forward to grip his shoulder, speaking in a quiet murmur.

“I’m not him, Dave. It’s time to stop fighting. We need to get you to Jane.”

“…Stop?” He rasped. Dirk pulled his arm over his shoulder and helped him stand.

“Yeah man. You’re done. Let’s go.”

Roxy lowered her rifle to look at the two Striders stumbling toward her.

“Yo, he ok?”

“He’ll be fine.” Dirk lowered his cousin down to sit up against a rock. “Shouldn’t be jumping around anymore though. Is Eridan here yet?” She bit her lip.

“I don’t think so.” She aimed and fired at an imp coming too close. “I called him and he asked something weird, but then said he’d be here soon.”

“Ok.” The Prince straightened up. “I’ll pick him up on my bike.”

“Dude.” Dave stared up at the sky. “I think you friend fucking died and went to heaven.” The Rogue whipped around to glare at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dirk cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not sure he’s going to heaven anyways.”

“Ha yeah,” Dave lifted and dropped his shoulders in a shrug, “he doesn’t seem like the type like imagine him just standing there on a fucking cloud all in front of those big ass pearly gates and even he’s gotta be like ‘What the fuck? I think there was a mix up.’ And then God’s gotta get all flustered and flipping through his files and shit like a low-paid secre…anyways I think you guys should look up to make sure I’m not having some crazy concussion dream or something.”

“What…” Roxy tilted her head back to stare at the sky. “Oh holy shit.” Dirk flipped his glasses up to squint up as well.

“Are you kidding me?”

“STOP GAWKIN AND FUCKIN MOVE YOU ASSHOLES!” They jumped back as Eridan crashed into the ground, rolling and flipping in a mess of limbs and feathers.

“Owww fuckin…” He sat up, then used the wings on his back to fan away some of the dust he’d kicked up. “Who knew flyin was so goddamn complex?”

“Eri oh my God!” Roxy hurried over to kneel beside him. “Are you okay? And you’ve got-”

“Yeah, I noticed.” He flicked one of them at her. “Bit cumbersome, but they got me here.”

“Wow…” She breathed, leaning in to examine them. They shone faintly, and were pure white with a yellow tinge at the tips. They were also huge. She guessed about a seven-foot length each. “They’re amazin! You look like-” He snapped his hand out to stop her as he stood up.

“Don’t say it. **Please**.” He arched his back and grimaced. The feathers ruffled, then bristled for a second before dissolving into a shower of bright lights. He turned to look at the Black King and gave a low whistle. “Well that’s a nasty lookin bastard.”

“You can say that again.” Roxy got up as well and checked the ammo of her gun. “Not sure we’re makin much progress. Also…” She glared up at a speck of blue wizzing around. “Those stupid assholes are messing with us. Because **they** want to defeat him or some shit.”

“Wow, ok.” He drew his wand, “Can we take them out?”

“We’re **tryin** not to kill them.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Temptin though.”

“Hey,” He flicked his weapon at a small figure standing far ahead. “Is that your cousin?”

“Rosey?” She shaded her eyes to squint in the direction. The figure twisted and a bolt of white shot from her right in the King’s eye. The Rogue chuckled. “Ya that’s her alright.”

The spot of blue suddenly dove toward the Seer and plucked her into the air. Roxy yelped and dashed forward as the Breath aspect swooped upwards before dropping her.

Another figure sprinted across the field towards her. Eridan’s stomach jerked as he recognized the girl in the red skirt as she leapt up to catch the falling girl. There was a flash of black and they appeared safely on the ground.

“Whew.” Dirk ran a hand through his hair, “Figures Maryam would have her back.” Eridan coughed and twiddled his wand.

“Righ-huh?” He stumbled back as Roxy knocked her fist against him as she strode past.

“Changed my mind.” She cracked her knuckles, “Cover me.”

“Uh, shit!” He sprinted after her as she broke into a run, charging forward at the boy in the air. She leapt and disappeared before reappearing on his back. She flung her arms around his neck and yanked back hard.

“Let’s see you fuck with breath when you ain’t got any!” She snarled as he flailed. Eridan watched with anxious horror as they spun through the air, jerking this way and that.

“Fuck Rox, be **careful**!” A flash of light caught Eridan’s eye and he saw a familiar Doom Aspect watching the struggle, green light curling around her arms. “Oh Hell no.” He pointed his wand and sucked in a breath of air. _“Not to kill, just knock back.”_ He fired. The shot hit her square in the chest and she went crashing and rolling into the ground. She definitely had the wind knocked out of her, but he hadn’t even heard a snap so it was probably good.

He jumped back as Roxy and the boy thumped down in front of him. She sat up on his back.

“He’s unconscious.” She declared, “But not dead. Ten points for Gryffindor.”

“Ten??” He helped her up, “Damn Rox, you basically won the House Cup with that stunt.”

“Pssh. Wasn’t that dangerous.”

“Uh-huh.” He turned his gaze back to the King. Aspects were buzzing around his head, dodging the occasional swat and doing what they could to damage him. He caught a certain angel darting around among them.

“Alright.” He clapped her on the shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “Watch out for yourself, Rox.” She drew her rifle out again.

“Duh. Where are you-” He stepped forward, wings sprouting from his back again. He leapt upwards in a cloud of light and went soaring up into the air with a few pumps of his wings.

He glided by the giant monster’s face and fired a bolt from his wand into his forehead. The King roared and an arm swung up to swat at him. Eridan swore and flung up a blast of Hope. It cushioned the blow a bit but he still went flipping backwards through the air.

“FuckfuckfuckOK!” He straightened out to glare at the enemy. It didn’t look like it had done much damage, if any.

He crossed his arms and hovered, brooding over strategy. The fight had been going on for awhile, but the King only had a few noticeable scratches. He studied how the other Aspects were attacking. They really were just annoying flies to him. He clenched his jaw. They needed a powerhouse.

Someone came to mind. He scanned the air. Several Aspects were flying around in their angel form. Physically, each one was identical. His eyes narrowed.

That one.

He glided over to one of them hovering off to the right.

“Jake!” The angel twisted around to look at him, then shifted back into a boy, balancing on swirls of golden light. Jake’s jaw dropped when he saw the Prince, then a wide grin spread across his face.

“You’re-”

“Save it.” Eridan hovered closer, “Look, any chance you can jack up your power? You’re the Page of Hope right? Some kinda wonderkid.” Jake laughed, a bit uncomfortably.

“Well thank you for the praise and faith in my aptitude, Sir Ampora, but I’m giving my all here!”

“Bullshit. Hope’s supposed to be limitless. Godlike. Right?” He spread his arms out, “All you’ve gotta do is hope and you can be strong as you want. And you’re the most hopeful goober I’ve ever met.”

“Yes well,” Jake shrugged, “I just, the problem is figuring out just how to use it! I haven’t figured out all the nuts and bolts of turning my dear Hope into what I want. I suppose my problem is control and execution.”

“What’s there to think about?” Eridan jabbed his finger at the King. “ **That**. Aim for that.”

“It’s not so simple.” Jake cupped his hands together, summoning a bright light. “For a Prince, destruction is second nature. But I need to consciously imagine what form I want the Hope to take. Er, is that clear?” Eridan growled, knitting his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll say yes because we don’t have time for this.” His head whipped toward the monster before he turned back to the Page with a resolute expression. “Fine. I have an idea.” Jake spread his arms out.

“I’m all ears, fella!”

“Ugh.” Eridan grimaced, then held his hand out. “I’ll be the focuser, then. Maybe you can steer your power through me.” Jake’s brows furrowed in worry.

“Er, that might be a little dangerous for you, don’t you think?”

“I can handle it.” Eridan snapped. “Cut the milquetoast attitude. We’re workin together like comrades or shit, right?” Jake’s eyes widened, then he laughed.

“Of course we’re comrades!” The Page rubbed the back of his head. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot. But-”

“Good.” Eridan spun around, spreading his wings out wide and pointing his wand at the king. “Go.” He felt warm hands clamp on his shoulders.

“Tell me if it gets too hot under the collar.”

“Yeah sure.”

Energy crashed into Eridan like a raging flood of fire and he clamped his jaw tight to keep from screaming. Feeling his body threatening to tear apart, he forced the power’s path into his arm and wand. His eyes narrowed to slits.

_“Fire.”_

A torrent of light burst from the wand, growing several feet wide as it rushed for the King. It hit him in a neck, prompting a scream of unmistakable pain.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Jake shouted over the noise. Eridan jerked his head in a nod, blocking out the panic response he was getting from feeling like he was on fire. The Black King roared and raised its arm to block the beam, then swung his other fist to hit them.

“Fuck no.” Eridan snarled and dragged his arm around to its shoulder. He wasn’t just accepting the energy anymore; he was pulling it into him. The King shrieked again as it’s limb was burned off at the shoulder, falling to crash to the ground below. The Prince returned his attack to the head, hoping to do the same.

 _“A little more._ ” Eridan wheezed. He couldn’t feel his arms. Everything was burning and all he could hear was a deafening chorus of angels screaming in a horrible urgent cacophony. _“Fuckin **suck it up** and kill it already!”_

He felt the wand shatter in his hand before they were thrown flipping backwards through the air.

“Fuckin Jesus CHRIST!” Eridan righted himself and checked to make sure his arm was still attached, because he still couldn’t feel it. It was still there, hooray for small miracles. He found Jake steadying out nearby, then turned back to the King. The monster was staggering, and there was a large gouge in his neck but he was still alive, and very mad.

“Sh-Shit…” Eridan let the remaining shards of wood fall out of his palm, then began to massage his arm until small jolts of pain began to register. “Alright, another go.”

“Abso-positively-not!” Jake shook his head violently, “You’re thoroughly pooped and I can tell!”

“Shut up.” Eridan growled, “I can shake this off, give me a second.”

“I don’t think having all that Hope going through you was very dandy on yourself.” Eridan raised his head to look at the other. Jake was looking a little pale himself, and the white lights around him were dimmed.

“You’re looking pretty drained yourself.” Eridan grunted. “You might fall outta the sky if you ain’t careful.”

“We made some progress!” Jake waved his hand at the torn neck and missing arm. “Maybe the others can take care of the rest?”

“Doubt it.” Eridan growled in frustration. “That was **effective** , dammit. If we could get another-oh fuck.” Jake shot him a quizzical look as he began to dig through his sylladex.

“What scheme are you up to now?” Eridan held up the small metal egg wrapped in his fingers.

“Probably somethin stupid.”

“Er…”

“English.” Eridan tossed the ball then caught it again, “That some pretty imposing power levels you showed there.”

“Why, thank you, old sp-”

“I’m going to see if I can shove this into that gash in its neck. When I get clear, we scrape together enough power to blast it again. How’s that?”

“It’s…” The Page frowned, doubt running across his face. “It’s…certainly a plan but-”

“Great, start prayin to your angels.” Eridan swooped forward, banking around to the wound. It was already starting to heal. He grimaced at the black goop pulling itself back together, then brought his arm back to throw the egg. It was tiny, but the blast they could make should be big enough to set it off. Should be.

The giant reared toward him suddenly and before he could react the wall of black slammed into him.

“Fuck!” He shoved against the goopy mass and flapped his wings, desperately trying to free himself. Each push had him sinking deeper into it without helping him out enough. The Prince grit his teeth as the slime spattered against his cheek. He was up to his waist and elbows now and it was starting to burn. Panic clenched in his heart the quagmire brushed his nose. Blood roaring in his ears, he squeezed his eyes shut and shoved all the Hope he could muster into the egg still clenched in his hand.

Everything went white and his hearing completely cut out. He felt a rush of tingling running through his body before everything faded away.

 

000

 

Eridan blinked. He was standing in a hallway, with dark gray walls that brought a sense of familiarity.

“Eridan.” He spun around. Karkat was standing there. He seized up.

…No, the boy in front of him was too young, thirteen again. Typical sour expression, but without hostility.

“K…Kar-”

“There you are.” Karkat jerked his thumb over his shoulder down the hall. “We’ve been looking for you, idiot. Come on. Everyone’s waiting.”

“Everyone…” Eridan looked down at his right hand. It was bare. No mark, but none of the rings he used to wear either. He touched his face. He was still 16. This wasn’t any memory he recalled. “Who’s everyone?”

“Feferi, Kanaya.” Karkat jerked his head, shifting so he was halfway turned back down the hall. “Vriska, Terezi…What, are you just going to fucking **stand** here like a moron forever?”

“Wait but…” Eridan rubbed his wrist, “But-”

“Eridan.” Karkat held his hand out, but didn’t step forward to approach him. “Come on back, ok? You really can’t stay out here forever.”

“…I can’t.” Eridan shook his head, fighting to remember what had happened. “I need to find Rox, and the others. The King-”

“Eridan.” Karkat began again, slower. “That’s over. You don’t have to do anything else. We can just go.

Eridan stared down the hall to where the other was pointing. It was dark, but he heard voices in the next room, familiar ones from a long time ago.

He glanced over his shoulder. Down the other way, there was a light around the corner, and muffled voices he couldn’t make out.

“You don’t know what’s over there.” Karkat’s voice warned him. “No one does.” Eridan nodded faintly.

“…I know.” Eridan turned back to face him. “…But I figure, I might as well go find out for the sake of it. I think, I think there’s some good stuff there.”

“…Alright.” Karkat dug his hands into his pockets. “Take care of yourself, Ampora.”

“I’ll try.” Eridan nodded again, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “I’ll see you later, Kar.”

Eridan took a step backwards, then turned around and headed down the hallway.

 

000

 

“Fuck, Jake do it!”

A burst of fire ran through Eridan’s chest. He gasped and coughed. He couldn’t feel his body, but he thought he heard muffled voices chattering around him.

 _“Goddammit…”_ He groaned and mumbled half-heartedly. “Shut the fuck up you feathery assholes if you’re takin me to Hell gimme five minutes.”

“Eri oh my God, open your eyes!” He didn’t think that was his angels. He cracked his eyes open and was met with a purple sky, streaked with the colors of a sunset.

A blurry face leaned into his field of vision. Despite the spots of black gunk covering her, he recognized the bright blonde curls and pink eyes.

“Rox?” She gave a wide grin and a shaky laugh.

“Yo. Rise and shine, yer Highness.” He stared at her for several seconds, dumbfounded.

“…Why’re ya blurry?” She laughed again, this time more genuine.

“How’s this, chap?” He felt someone place some glasses over his face. His eyes flickered to see a clear image of Jake grinning on his other side, his eyewear missing and hands smoking white.

“Jesus Christ, Eri.” Roxy poked his cheek, “You crazy? We thought you were done for!”

“She’s right, man.” Eridan tilted his head to look at Dirk standing over by his feet, arms crossed. The other Prince might have actually been smiling. “Leave the heart attacks to me, alright?”

“Holy shit Dirk,” Roxy groaned. “you did **not** just…”

“Hello?” Jane’s head appeared directly over Eridan’s vision. She tapped his forehead, then held up two fingers. “Eridan, how are you feeling? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“…Oh my God.” His whispered with a tinge of horror. “Jake an’ I ‘ave the same fuckin per…shripption.”

“Shh, lemme just…” Roxy wound and arm under him and helped sit him up. The world pitched and spun and he jerked forward, clinging to her to try and steady himself. “Hooo concussion for sure.”

“S’rry.” He mumbled. His words were embarrassingly slurred and he wasn’t sure anyone even knew what he was saying.

“I gotchu.” She wrapped him in a hug against her chest. “Yo anyone got some water or somethin?” Jane knelt down to offer a half full bottle.

“We’ve got some left over cleaning some of the slime off him.”

“Cool.” She pushed Eridan up and shoved it against his lips. “Drink.” She ordered. He choked a bit but managed to swallow a good portion of the water flowing into his mouth. The feeling was starting to return to his body, making him aware of a persistent and deep ache. Roxy’s hand on his shoulder supported him as he took a look around. The field was coated with steaming black ink. Aspects were gathered around in little groups, talking or tending to those injured in the fight.

“See the shallow crater we’re all sitting in?” Dirk swept his finger around, pointing out the depression that looked to be about a hundred feet in diameter. “You did that. The whole freaking thing just exploded in some big-ass white light explosion.”

“…Huh.” He scanned the field. “…The King…”

“The King is slime.” Roxy patted him lightly on the back. “Boom. Took us ages to dig you out of the mess. We were **freakin out**. Jake says the angels were goin crazy but they were too confused to find you either. Eventually uh, eventually Vantas sensed your heartbeat and…Eri?” He was still staring out across the field. “Eri? You ok? Can you hear me?”

“It’s over?” He murmured. “He’s dead? Everythin’s done?” She smiled.

“Yeah Eri. We’re done.”

His mouth stayed half-open as he watched the people milling around and the remains of the monster spattered around the ground. He felt a faint twinge in his heart, then an odd feeling bubbled up in his chest and up his throat. He hunched over, shoulders starting to tremble.

“Eri?” Roxy leaned forward, “You cold? What-” She fell silent as a soft chuckling escaped his lips, then grew until he burst into laughter. He laughed and laughed and he couldn’t stop because they had killed a monster the size of an apartment building and everything had burned and exploded and now he was sitting here in a crater with Roxy and the others and he had a concussion and he was alive and it was over, it was over.

Roxy pulled him over to squeeze him tight and she was laughing too. He felt tears drip onto his face and realized she was crying, and he was crying, and now Jane had her arms around his back and Jake and Dirk were crowding around to join the hug and he swore he had never laughed this hard or this long.

And it was ok. Everything was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The laughter is like 70% near death hysteria but don't let that ruin the good mood.
> 
> I'm super happy I finally got to use my Jake and Eridan hope combination headcanon, and kudos to everyone who guessed Eridan was going to use that damn egg as a very unsafe explosion.
> 
> Check out lunethwrites on tumblr for my musings, fun facts, and the occasional picture!


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is now March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED HAVE AN EPILOGUE.
> 
> DID YOU KNOW DAFFODILS REPRESENT BOTH MARCH AND NEW BEGINNINGS??

“Yooo Eri look!” Roxy pointed out the green stems poking out of a windowsill flowerpot. “The daffodils are comin out!” Eridan squinted at the plants as they passed by.

“How do you know they’re daffodils?”

“Duh! The daffodils are the first to come out!”

“Well sorry I ain’t some horticulture expert.”

“Psshh.” She chuckled and knocked him on the shoulder. “Well now you know. Have you always lived in the city?”

“Nah,” He shrugged. “used to live by the coast with my dad.”

“Oh man,” Roxy breathed, “that sounds awesome.”

“It was alright.” Eridan glanced around. “Why ain’t the others walkin back with us, anyways?”

“They left earlier, so they’re already there.” She skipped on ahead, then spun back to flash him a grin. “So c’mon!”

“I’m comin, hold your horses.” He dug his hands into his pockets and followed after her.

“Pretty weird winter, huh?” Roxy dragged a hand against an iron fence as they passed. Eridan snorted.

“You mean the weather, or the events?” She laughed.

“Both, I guess.” She paused to let him catch up, leaning against a telephone poll. “Crazy couple a months, huh? You still faintin?”

“I haven’t fainted in **at least** a month,” He huffed. “It’s not fair Jake got to bounce back so quick.” She rolled her eyes.

“Eri, if I recall Jake slept for like two days straight and you were freakin out because you thought he wasn’t gonna wake up.”

“I wasn’t freakin out any more than anyone else was.”

“Uh huh.” He shot her a half-hearted glare and strode off in front of her.

“Did you know Jane and Dirk both banned us from ever tryin that again?” He commented, and Roxy blew him a raspberry as she trotted up beside him.

“Excuse you. Jane said you were both reckless little fucks and Dirk said it would be a good last resort, or something used in small doses.”

“Whatever.”

“Come on,” She knocked his arm again as they approached the front steps to the Alpha house, “ they just don’t want you guys to run yourself ragged.”

“Well,” He sighed, “alright, fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” She bopped him on the nose, then winked. “Now git in here!” She hopped back and vanished, presumably to reappear inside the house. He blinked, finding himself alone in the suddenly quiet air. He scowled, then walked up the steps to open the door like a normal person, or at least a normal non-Void Aspect.

As soon as he stepped inside he was met with a loud bang and something smacking his face. He shouted and leapt back, nearly tumbling down the steps again.

“Shit, Jake.” Dirk dropped his hand on the Page’s shoulder. “Don’t pop the damn thing right in his face.” Jake laughed nervously, lowering the spent party popper.

“Sorry, old chap! Erm, happy birthday!”

“…What?” Eridan lowered his glowing fists and straightened up from a fighter’s crouch. “Wait, wha-” He winced as Dirk and Jane set off two more party poppers and Roxy blew out a party horn that brushed his cheek. The lobby had been decorated with streamers and balloons, colored violet and pale yellow. He shook his head, freeing some of the confetti that had gathered on his hair. “I, fuck, I never even told you when my birthday was.”

“You didn’t!” Roxy smacked him with a balloon. “Shame on you! But luckily it was one of those things Dirk yanked out of your school files like forever ago.” Eridan shot Dirk a glare, but the other Prince just shrugged and reached over to plant a party hat on his head.

“March 11, buddy. Happy 17th.”

“Yooo.” Roxy poked Eridan in the cheek. “It **is** your birthday right?”

“Well, yeah.” He kicked at one of the balloons on the floor. “I just kinda forgot.”

“Fuck that!” She looped her arm with his and yanked him off to the dining room. “Come on! We’ve got CAKE!”

“Rox, fuck, you’re gonna yank my arm outta my socket!”

“Hush!” She shoved him down at the head of the dining room table, where a cake had already been set out. “Alright!” She stood up straight while the others took their seats. “Birthday song time.”

“Oh God.” Eridan slapped his hands over his face. “Please don’t. It’s fuckin embarrassing.” His protests were drowned out by the cheerfully monotone song that had begun. He kept his head buried in his hands the entire time, and when he finally peeked out, he found the candles on the cake had been lit.

“A chocolate and lemon double layer!” Jane said cheerfully, waving a match out. “Make a wish!”

“Wishin ain’t real.” He mumbled down at the tablecloth, but closed his eyes for a moment before blowing out the candles.

“Woot!” Roxy shot her fists in the air as the candles went out. “Alright! Present time!” She swiped up a present and shoved it against his face. His mouth twitched and he accepted it, then peered down at the lumpy shape.

“What is it?”

“You find out when you open it, kiddo.” He rolled his eyes and tore apart the wrapping. A strip of soft material fell into his hands.

“Since your old scarf got totally wrecked in the fight.” Roxy leaned over his shoulder to poke it. “Hope you like the color. You like violet, right?”

“Shit, Rox.” He ran a hand over the material. “How much did this cost?”

“Pff, don’t worry about that. D’you like it?”

“I, well, **yeah** , it looks gorgeous.”

“My turn!” Jane plopped another gift down in front of him. He eyed it with a faint trace of suspicion.

“It ain’t gonna be a spring-loaded pie or somethin is it?”

“Oh no!” She laughed. “No pranks for today. That’ll be an extra gift for you!” Her grin turned sinister. “They’ll just have to wait until April in a few weeks.” Eridan swallowed, then tugged at the ribbon on the gift.

It was a book, with elegantly dressed people all wearing shocked and horrified expressions.

“It’s a murder mystery!” She explained, “Full of court intrigue and stuff, so I thought you’d like it.”

“Huh.” He nodded and flipped it over to scan the back. “Yeah, looks interestin.”

“Me next!” Jake held up a wrapped box, which he handled carefully passing it to Eridan. “Er, don’t shake it or anything, ok chap?”

“Oh God, is this a bomb?” Eridan gingerly placed it on the table. “English, I am hopin, actually doin the hopeful thing right now, that you didn’t get it in your head to try and make another hope egg.” Jake laughed at that, though it was a rather nervous titter.

“Uh, no. I don’t even know how we would manage such a thing. The caution is just superfluous nonsense, really. It’s not even loaded.”

“Oh my God.” Eridan pulled the top off and stared down at it. “It’s a gun.”

“Yes indeed!” Jake answered proudly, “A semi-automatic Colt Model 1-”

“Model 1911.” Eridan finished, picking it up by the barrel. “My dad always said he preferred it in the military. Where the fuck did you get it?”

“My grandparents were fond collectors, and I inherited half of it, along with Jade.”

“Wait.” Eridan carefully put it down on the table. “Jesus, this is from your grandparents’ collection?”

“Well, yes.” Jake shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. “They had quite a few of that model, and with your love of firearms I thought it would be a fitting gift. Rifles are all good and handy, but handhelds have their uses. I could show you the ropes if you want.”

“I know how to shoot a handheld.” Eridan scanned over the gun. “But are you sure?”

“Positive!” Jake grinned. “Since you lent out a fair amount of your own guns. I pondered it for awhile and decided it would make a meaningful present for your first birthday as friends! Er…” His face fell, “So long as it doesn’t seem like too much of an intimate gesture or anything. That wasn’t the intent-”

“Yeah, I wasn’t takin it like that.” Eridan carefully replaced it in the box. “Just makin sure, and stuff. Thanks.”

“Guess that leaves me.” Dirk thumped a large box down in the middle of the table. “Alright, everyone stand back.”

The rest of the group immediately scrambled out of their chairs and moved back to the doorway.

“Hoookay, Dirky.” Roxy spread her arms out in front of the others. “What is it? What did you do?”

“Chill.” Dirk leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat. “Napoleon, Activate.”

A blade of metal shot out from the top of the present. Another joined it, and there was a quick frenzy of ripping before a metal figure leapt through the torn top and landed on the table. It had set of spiny limbs and a sword in each hand. An odd snout and protrusions in the back of its head gave it a none-human vibe.

“Holy shit.” Eridan crept forward a bit, eying in uncertainly. “What is that?”

“This is Napoleon.” Dirk patted its head. “It’s a little bot that has impressive combat abilities and will hopefully help you out in any potential tight spots.”

“Oh my gosh!” Jane squealed. “How cute! They and lil Seb can be friends!”

“Is it…” Eridan eyed its head and caught site of the curled tail behind it. “Is it a fuckin seahorse?”

“Yeah. You said you liked seahorses. It’s not gonna attack you, by the way. It’s programed not to harm any of us.”

“Ohhh my God.” Roxy walked over to poke at it. “Damn, you must’ve thrown this together fast. Why didn’t you let us in on it?”

“I told Jake.” Dirk pointed out. “Well, I warned him, before the party.”

Eridan finally worked up the courage to pick it up. It hung still in his hands, watching him with glowing red eyes.

“Wow.” He tilted it back and forth. “You **made** this?”

“Yeah.” Dirk dug his hands into his pockets. “Reused some code from other projects, but I built the thing myself.”

“So like, if I tell it to kill someone will it?”

“Yeah. It’s got a mode for that. It’s even got sensors in it that let it see imps.”

“What about humans? Hasn’t it got some rule against it?” Dirk shrugged. Eridan put it down carefully. “Uh, wow.”

“I’ll run you through the commands later.”

Jane moved to start cutting the cake and Roxy hopped forward to call dibs on a piece with a swirl on it. This sparked an argument that was thankfully short-lived due to Jane having the foresight to make enough of the decorations for everyone.

Eridan’s eye caught the neat stack of presents Roxy had shuffled off to the side, and it struck him, that it could represent a little more than that. It was a stack of things that had been selected, or even created, with him in mind. The more he stared at it, the more he saw it as a culmination of friendships developed, and the more a knot began to tighten in his chest.

“Whoa, Eri.” Roxy tapped him on the shoulder. “You ok? You’re-”

“I’m fine.” He took his glasses off and hastily scrubbed at his eyes. “Just got some candle smoke in my eyes or somethin.” 

Her mouth twitched, but she didn’t say anything. Instead she patted his shoulder while Jane pushed the first slice of cake into his hands, insisting that he stay for a birthday dinner. Jake was rattling off movie titles they could watch for the evening, though Roxy interrupted with the suggestion of Harry Potter.

“So,” Roxy whispered to Eridan as they sat down on the couch while Jake fiddled with the movie player, “What’d you wish for?” Eridan’s eyebrows creased together and he pursed his lips before setting his eyes on the loading screen on the TV.

“Who says I made a wish?”

“You totally did. Out with it.”

“Makin a wish over a pastry ain’t gonna do much.” He settled back and crossed his arms. “But I guess, I did consider how well, **nice** things were right now. And well, I wanted that to stick around, I guess, and maybe get a chance to repay it, somehow.” She chuckled a bit under her breath.

“Lmfao, you don’t gotta repay anythin. Didn’t the Black King count, anyways?” He shrugged.

“You asked. And it was mostly contemplation, not wishin.”

“You know you’re a Hope Aspect right? You bend reality through wishin and believin.” He snorted.

“Maybe Jake can.”

“Hey guys.” Dirk called over from the armchair. “Movie’s startin.”

“Happy birthday, Eri.” Roxy reached up and ruffled his hair, causing him to squawk in indignation. She leapt back out of his range before he could enact a similar gesture in revenge, and after a bit more jostling they turned their attention to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy: I got you a new scarf to replace your old one!  
> Jane: I got you a book that shares both our interests.  
> Jake: Gun. (No romo.)  
> Dirk: MURDERBOT.
> 
> Unfortunately, I think for various reasons Eridan doesn't feel comfortable using dear Napoleon, so he has him sit on his dresser in the Alpha house like a metal teddy bear.
> 
> I was torn between putting Eridan's birthday in March (namely, 3/11) or putting it earlier back to make him an actual Aquarius. I decided to go for number symbolism.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end, folks! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read this, and doubly so to anyone who left comments, and triply so to anyone who left many comments over the many chapters (you know who you are and you're wonderful.)
> 
> All in all, this fic might not have been as good as I wanted it to be, but it was pretty cool, so I'm not too ashamed. There are a few loose ends, which I hope to wrap up in a sequel that has a large amount written already, so I think I'll start posting it in two weeks after today. For that reason I don't think I'll have an epilogue. But hey! A sequel is like a really long epilogue with a plot and stuff so yeah. I probably won't be drawing pictures for every chapter, but maybe an illustration here or there. I am much more proud of the next fic than this one, but we'll see if that changes when I start posting.
> 
> Again, thank you everyone! May you find many beautiful fics in your future! ^u^


End file.
